Le début après la fin
by Mel-Imoen
Summary: Lorsque trouver une raison de vivre devient difficile et que le mythe de Narcisse menace de se reproduire... Slash HPDM
1. Narcisse

Auteur : Mel-Imoen   
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! *****rires *) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sert ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Notes : Cette fic est écrite dans un style plus sombre que _Une nouvelle ère_, et je suis consciente que ce premier chapitre peut parfois paraître longuet, avec des descriptions parfois larges et autres…j'en suis désolée, le prochain ne sera pas aussi mélancolique du fait qu'il ne sera pas aussi statique…je m'explique, ce chapitre est comme une grande introduction, c'est ici que les choses commencent : tout à la fin le prochain sera déjà plus riche en faits, donc il n'y aura plus de grandes descriptions d'atmosphère. J'espères ne pas vous décevoir, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions quelles qu'elles soient ! 

Je dédie spécialement cette fic à Pau et à Florelia.

Merci pour votre attention, bonne lecture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

Fut un temps, dans la Grèce antique, alors que les dieux planaient dans le ciel, attentifs aux déboires de hommes fut un temps, il y a bien longtemps….

Alors que la foi des hommes était forte, alors qu'ils étaient encore passionnés et honnêtes, fut un temps, il y a bien longtemps…

Parmi les hommes vivait un adolescent, une créature venue des cieux, la beauté lumineuse des anges était entrée dans son être. Des cheveux blonds, si pâle qu'on les eu dit taillés dans les rayons du soleil des yeux si bleus que les nymphes des eaux et lacs le soupçonnaient d'avoir volé leur magie intemporelle…

Fut un temps, il y a bien longtemps, sur la terre des hommes se trouvait le plus beau des mortels. On dit qu'Aphrodite elle-même daigna descendre des cieux pour l'observer. On dit que le soleil était timide devant lui, et que Zéphyr le coléreux se taisait sur son passage.

Sur la terre des hommes, Narcisse avait vu le jour. La peau pâle et les yeux immenses, ces yeux qui tournèrent au gris du moment où sa propre image le hanta, le conduisant à sa perte…

Les hommes racontent, le soir en chuchotant, qu'il y a fort longtemps, celui qui était destiné à ne jamais aimer mourut, pour l'amour de lui…

- - - - - - - - - 

Il tourna le dos au château et regarda vers l'horizon. Là-bas sur le grand lac, le soleil se couchait, timide, et renvoyait des rayons brûlants qui ricochaient sur ses cheveux blond pâle. Le vent jouait une douce mélodie et il sentit une vague chaude ébouriffer doucement ses mèches légères. Il leva son regard vers le ciel, bleu, rouge, rose, doré. 

« Draco ! »

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, les cheveux rabattus devant les yeux par le vent.

Il se retourna légèrement et lui offrit son regard gris paisible, le soleil faisait cœur derrière sa silhouette fine. Elle s'arrêta.

_« Un ange.. »_ pensa-t-elle.

Il se détourna de nouveau et darda de nouveaux ses yeux gris sur l'horizon. Elle s'avança à ses côtés et risqua un œil sur son visage.

Impassible. Une sorte de feu sourd et rouge brillait dans ses yeux, du fait des reflets du soleil couchant. Sa peau pâle paraissait d'avantage blanche, translucide presque, ses cheveux blonds volaient légèrement autour de son visage fin, féminin. Il eut une légère moue qui leva ses lèvres rouges et pleines et daigna lui accorder un regard.

« Pansy. »

Elle s'agita, paressant sortir de sa précédent torpeur et rougit légèrement, avant de réprimer son écart de comportement.

« Je venais te dire…que tout le monde est près, le dîner va être servit bientôt… »

Il eut un soupir ennuyé, il n'avait pas faim. Mais sa cours exigeait la présence du prince des serpentard.

« Je viens. »

Elle hocha la tête et se recula, pour aller l'attendre à proximité.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon pour se perdre un instant de plus dans sa contemplation muette.

_« Il est magnifique…et il ne t'aime pas. »_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Aimait-il seulement quelqu'un ? Le prince des serpentard, au cœur imprenable et froid, qui ne semblait se soucier de personne d'autre que de sa propre personne…le monde tournait à sa propre vitesse, Draco marchait au milieu du chaos ambiant, semblant suivre sa propre trajectoire.

Un reflet de soleil ricocha sur la bague qu'il portait à la main gauche, l'emblème du serpent s'y enlaçait, argenté, narguant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se retourna enfin.

« Allons-y. »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit silencieusement. Devant elle, le blond avançait, de sa démarche royale, presque féline, les hanches fines, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Il avait l'allure d'un prince. Et la séduction d'un serpent. Elle jugea favorable de détourner les yeux.

Le vent semblait être calme, ouvrit ses bras sur leur passage, ils traversèrent les jardins verdoyants, les peupliers, les marronniers aux ombres calmes, la pelouse bruissait légèrement sous leur pas. Les grillons froissaient leurs ailes d'un chant enivrant et doux.

Ils passèrent la porte en pierre dure et haute, puis le serpentard s'engouffra en premier dans la grande salle. Les bougies étaient allumées, dehors, la nuit tombait doucement, telle une plume dans la chaleur de l'été, vacillante.

Le silence se fit un instant dans la grande salle, comme pour saluer le dragon aux yeux gris. Il s'avança, Pansy sur les talons et pris place entre elle et Zabini, une place réservée, semblait-il.

Plus loin, à la table des Gryffondors, le survivant leva les yeux et rencontra un regard gris, acier, dur, froid, et insondable, une éternité de rancœur, une lame de poignard…

« Harry ! »

La voix semblait venir de loin et pourtant être proche..   
« Harry ! » s'impatienta la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat. « Réveilles toi ! »

Il cligna des yeux et détacha son regard de la table des serpentards, remarquant que depuis un moment sûrement déjà, il fixait le vide total, le dos de son adversaire.

« T'es complètement dans le pâté dernièrement Harry… » remarqua le rouquin à sa gauche, en se servant une bonne ration de pommes de terre bouillies.

« Tu est complètement ailleurs. » Renchérit plus élégamment Hermione, qui enleva la cuillère des mains du jeune rouquin qui menaçait de finir le plat.

« Oh…peut-être bien… » fut la réponse évasive qui sortit de la gorge du survivant. Il jeta un œil indifférent à son plat rempli et appuya son menton sur le dos de sa main. Peu lui importait…ici bas le monde était en fusion…Voldemort avait été vaincu. Un peu trop facilement, peut-être. Le lord noir avait rendu l'âme, et la vie était redevenue le long fleuve tranquille qu'elle n'avait jamais été. 

Il soupira.

Oh bien sur, lui avait eu son quart d'heure de gloire, d'ordre de merlin et fans…il avait eu ses honneurs, un peu de vie et de remerciements…et puis tout était retombé dans la morne indifférence. Il avait accomplit ce pourquoi il était né, alors pourquoi continuer de vivre ?

Pourquoi continuer de supporter un rouage qui n'attendait plus rien de lui ?

Il soupira de nouveau et se rendit compte que ses deux amis le fixaient avec un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage. Il se força à sourire et pris sa fourchette pour piquer à contre cœur une patate rougie de sauce. 

Tout avait changé. Tout n'était pas blanc, tout n'était pas noir… c'était difficile, d'être un humain. 

En valait-ce vraiment la peine ? Il fallait croire que c'était ce dont se contentait la plupart…Et la plupart s'en tirait bien. La vie continuait d'avancer, et lui se laissait emporter par le courant, priant vaguement, un goût amer dans la bouche, pour que celui-ci le submerge et que tout s'arrête enfin.

« Harry ! »

Il releva les yeux. La brunette fixait son assiette avec horreur. Il baissa le regard et s'aperçu qu'il avait réduit son ragoût en une bouillie informe. Il eut une grimace et écarta son assiette pour saisir un morceau de pain, tout ce rouge lui soulevait le cœur.

Le survivant détourna les yeux, le plafond étoilé semblait s'agiter sans jamais avoir d'arrêt, il aperçu une étoile filante et eut un sourire amer.

_Je souhaite trouver un sens à ma vie, même si c'est dans la mort._

La vie est sale, sous ces étoiles… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par une mélodie inexistante, un chant de serpent qui résonnait entre ses tempes.

Un bruit mat le fit revenir à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçu le plafond de nouveau. Puis regarda autour de lui. Il venait de s'étaler en arrière de tout son long sur le banc. La grande salle resta un instant silencieuse puis pouffa discrètement de rire. Harry eu un léger sourire. Il devait être parfaitement ridicule. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau il aurait bien dormi, là, sur le banc, entre Ron interloqué et Hermione soucieuse, à deux pas de son ennemi juré, de l'agent double, quadruple, centuple qu'avait été Draco Malefoy durant la guerre…

La guerre. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de chasser les images grises, noires, rouges, le carnage qui défilait devant ses yeux…combien d'innocents…combien de gens n'avait-il pas pu sauver…pourquoi tuer des civils ? Parce que c'est la guerre… 

Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue et se perdit dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. 

Un courant d'air froid passa sur sa peau et il entre ouvrit les yeux. Une cape noire, un bas de cape noire, un pantalon noir…il se redressa à moitié et cligna des yeux. Devant lui se tenait Draco Malefoy. Le serpentard blond dardait sur lui des yeux gris emplis d'une expression d'orage électrique, il le regardait de haut en bas. Harry eu un léger frisson, il se sentait inférieur, à l'ombre, et il ne comprenait pas. 

Le serpent tourna les talons après un dernier regard muet et passa la porte de grande salle en sens inverse, suivit de près par ses acolytes, Pansy Parkinson, que la guerre avait rendue muette et humble, Crabbe et Goyle, une lueur triste dans leurs yeux passifs.

Harry se laissa retomber en arrière, un bras appuyé sur le front. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Un courant chaud étrange lui passa dans les tripes, comme un trop plein de magie. Malefoy… Malefoy qui à la fin de la guerre était apparu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sous la cagoule noire du mangemort. Malefoy qui avait relevé son regard fier et gris devant le sourire du vieillard.

« Voici notre agent double…c'était de lui que venaient les informations qui te permettaient d'agir… »

Le survivant avait pivoté sur sa chaise et l'avait toisé, interloqué. Malefoy les avait aidé, ainsi soit-il…Il doutait encore. N'avait-il pas seulement attendu le bon moment pour changer de camp ? La marque noire sur son bras semblait se tordre en une grimace à l'ordre d'Harry Potter, le survivant, l'assassin de Voldemort.

Il étouffa un soupir et plongea son regard sur le plafond trop de bleu nuit, c'était apaisant…Il sentait les regards de ses deux amis sur lui, depuis le temps, ils étaient habitués à son mutisme, à sa recherche de solitude, à sa tendance à ne plus rire avec la même franchise qu'autrefois…

Après tout, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus l'enfant amusé qui était entré à Hogwarts, celui qui avait trouvé stupide la prédiction du choixpeau. Il eut un rictus amer. Il aurait été prêt à parier que si on le lui remettait sur la tête il serait en devoir d'aller partager le banc d'en face avec la silhouette fine de Malefoy.

Il laissa échapper un autre soupir et se releva, le blanc se fit un instant devant ses yeux, puis les couleurs revinrent.   
_ « Pas assez d'énergie ! »_ aurait dit Hermione. Il secoua la tête et finit son morceau de pain. Le quidditch n'était plus pour lui. Certes, il aimait encore voler, sentir le vent filtrer entre ses mèches, l'ivresse d'être trop haut pour être atteint par les malheurs des hommes…mais il avait perdu du poids, la guerre lui avait retiré le peu de poids qui lui donnait une carrure autre que fluette. Il était redevenu l'éternel adolescent trop mince au regard trop rêveur.

Les conversations lui bourdonnaient aux oreilles. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, elle était entièrement drapée de noir, en hommage aux élèves de Hogwarts qui étaient morts dans la bataille… Il posa son regard sur les tables. Les plus atteints avaient étés les serpentard et les gryffondor, deux maisons n'hésitant pas à faire des sacrifices, réfléchis ou absurdes, pour un côté comme l'autre…Combien étaient morts pour le Lord noir ? Il avait mal à la tête...Il avait mal au cœur…

- - - - - - - - 

Dans l'aile opposée du château, Draco Malefoy regardait le ciel, pas le ciel enchanté, mais la lune, le croissant de lune envoûtant, perdu entre l'alvéole douce de deux nuages argentés, les étoiles brillantes, statiques, inchangées… la seule constante dans le chaos d'ici bas.

Le monde des hommes glissait doucement sur une pente maquillée de noir et percée d'acier…

Où arriverait-on ? Il soupira. 

Une mèche blonde translucide vint lui caresser l'arrête du nez. Il la repoussa d'un léger mouvement de poignet.  
La guerre…Le lord noir…il revoyait son visage flamboyant, mais blafard…contradictoire. ces yeux rouges, cette langue de serpent. Il ferma les yeux. La marque noire brillait sous la lune, se détachait sur sa peau blanche, pâle, trop pâle. Il l'observa. Elle semblait lui faire un pied de nez gravée à jamais, témoin immortel de sa trahison..

_« Tu es du mauvais côté de la barrière… »_

Il porta un regard vague et perdu sur le jardin en bas, doucement éclairé par des rayons pâles. Il eu envie de descendre, de retourner vers le lac, de retourner regarder les reflets que le ciel pouvait avoir sur l'infinité d'eau calme.

Il voulait du calme, d'un mouvement il se leva, attrapa sa cape noire posée sur la chaise à ses côtés, et manqua percuter Pansy qui venait le voir.

« Draco..tu… »  
« Je reviens. »

Le serpent n'eut pas d'autre mot, elle le regard partir d'un regard triste. Il s'éloignait d'elle. Et pourtant elle le savait…elle savait qu'elle l'aimait lui comme elle n'aimerait jamais personne. Il portait en lui ce dont elle rêvait il était son monde, et pourtant c'était sans espoir. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise en bas, sur la pelouse, la silhouette fine de Potter.

- - - - - - - -

Harry le sut dès qu'il franchit la porte de la grande salle et qu'il s'éloigna du brouhaha des conversations, il le sut. Il sut qu'il voulait être seul, qu'il n'était en paix qu'en étant seul, qu'il devenait asocial, qu'il avait besoin d'une tranquillité qui ne lui avait pas assez été accordée pendant ces sept années de scolarit

Dehors, il faisait bon, la lune éclairait assez visiblement le jardin, la pelouse, les arbres, le lac au loin… le lac. Il devait être beau à la lueur de la lune. Il s'y dirigea, fermant les yeux, savourant le silence, le bien être qu'il éprouvait.

Il s'arrêta à proximité, devant lui l'étendue d'eau était telle qu'il l'avait imaginé, argentée, paisible, une couleur bleutée nacrée parfaite, et ce silence…

Un bruit le fit sursauter légèrement. Plus bas, vers le lac, un bruit de pas sur le gravier qui bordait l'étendue d'eau calme. 

Il avança de quelques pas et leva légèrement le cou par dessus la petite butte en pente qui descendait doucement jusqu'à rencontrer le sable et les graviers qui bordaient le lac. 

Son souffle s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et son ventre se tordit de la même manière qu'auparavant. En bas, juste à la bordure du lac, une silhouette plus fine encore que la sienne, mince, pâle, blonde, belle, simplement. Entourée de noir. 

Puis elle se retourna, un mouvement de cape envoûtant, souple, doux, et silencieux. Deux perles grises se fixèrent dans ses yeux, un regard bordé de cils noirs, et ce silence parfait, à peine troublé par les clapotis de l'eau contre les graviers, et ce silence parfait…

Son cœur paru s'arrêter un instant, son ventre se contracta, un étau lui serra la gorge.

Ce fut alors qu'il sut. Que sa vie venait de basculer. Que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Qu'il venait de tomber amoureux de Narcisse en personne.

- - - - - - - - - 

Draco s'était approché du lac, et il avait su que c'était parfait, que c'était comme ce qu'il avait rêvé, le silence, la beauté… la perfection elle-même. 

Il était descendu jusqu'à l'eau, elle l'attirait, elle paraissait faite d'argent, un élixir d'immortalité…ou peut-être de mort. 

Il se baissa lentement pour toucher cette surface du bout des doigts. Il se reflétait dans l'eau. Il apercevait son image, un visage fin, deux yeux gris que l'eau rendaient brumeux, des lèvres roses et pleines. Une impulsion étrange l'attira en avant, il voulait toucher cette surface, ce visage, mais pas avec ses doigts…à l'instant où ces lèvres allaient entrer en contact avec le liquide argenté où se trouvait son image, un bruit lui fit lever la tête.

Il se retourna souplement et se trouva face à une silhouette connue, fine, des cheveux noirs en bataille.

Potter.

Il se releva totalement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'intrus, dans ces deux iris d'un vert émeraude profond. Quelque chose passa dans les yeux du survivant, un frisson qui se répercuta sur Draco et sembla raisonner à l'infini dans son corps, contre les parois de sa tête. Un tourbillon de sentiments confus, poignants. Le rouge monta aux joues de Potter, ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes, rouges, tout ce rouge… et ce silence.

Une pierre crissa sous la chaussure de Potter et brisa l'instant. Draco rentra les mains dans ses poches et s'approcha d'avantage, à quelques pas du survivant il lui faisait face, comme il l'avait toujours fait, c'était une lutte éternelle entre eux, il n'y avait pas de fin, pas de début…

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, il rougissait, il le savait pertinemment, cette impression de chaleur qui irradiait ses pommettes ne pouvait venir que de là. Il soutint le regard du prince des serpentard. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, comme pour mettre fin à cet affrontement, puis le dépassa une odeur douce et fruitée, poignante et froide comme la nuit, un bruissement de cape douce passa en silence sur son visage.

Son cœur repartit à tout allure. L'étau qui lui serrait la poitrine descendit dans son estomac, il se retourna : la silhouette de Draco se dirigeait vers le château.

Harry se tourna vers le lac, argent, argent comme les yeux de Draco. Un léger rire monta dans sa gorge, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent, il fini par éclater d'un rire amer et fou. Mon dieu. Il l'aimait lui. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver à son insu ? Il était amoureux de son pire ennemi. Son rire se cassa. Il n'avait pas une chance.

Il n'avait pas une chance. Il ferma les yeux et leva le nez vers le ciel, le vent jouait doucement contre son visage, c'était doux. Le survivant respira l'air pur de la nuit et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

Une autre larme.. mon dieu. Il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie. Mais quel sens…

Draco. Comment avait-il pu.. ? Le serpentard était beau, une statue grecque, Narcisse réincarné, et après ? C'était un homme. Peut-être que…

_« Arrête de te leurrer Harry »_ Il croyait entendre la voix d'Hermione. C'était ce qu'elle aurait dit. Ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était pas une admiration béate, ni un besoin de sympathie. Non…il connaissait ce sentiment. Il avait déjà ressenti cette douleur, cet espoir, ce fourmillement, cette euphorie douloureuse…

Ses pensées revinrent à la jeune serdaigle. Cho Chang. La guerre l'avait épuisée, elle n'était plus à Hogwarts, le bruit courrait qu'elle avait changé d'établissement.. peu lui importait.

« Potter. »

Il se retourna, cette appellation lui était familière mais à vrai dire…

Une jeune fille, les yeux verts-marrons, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, Pansy Parkinson lui faisait face. Une lueur d'interrogation passa dans les yeux du survivant.

« Tu as vu…Draco ? »

Harry eu un léger sursaut, ce nom lui remuait les entrailles. Il pria vaguement pour que la larme sur sa joue ne brille pas sous la lune.

« Oui. Il est parti vers le château » lâcha-t-il avec un léger mouvement de tête dans la direction signalée.

Elle baissa les yeux et son regard glissa vers le lac. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Parkinson…elle paraissait fatiguée, lasse, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

« Dis moi Potter. » la voix de la jeune fille était légèrement rauque « Dis moi. Tu n'as rien…remarqué d'étrange dernièrement…avec Draco ? »

Harry eut un rictus amer.

« Oh si, il ne m'insulte plus dans les couloirs, ne me fait plus de sale coups, je m'inquiètes vraiment. » Il partit d'un rire sarcastique qui se cassa. Il soupira. Draco ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Il ne daignait plus lui lancer ces piques si familières…c'eut été plus rassurant. Il avait l'impression de ne plus exister.

« Oh.. » elle ne répondit rien d'autre.

Il leva le nez. Son regard semblait exprimer une détresse muette, il eut l'impression fugace qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis releva un regard blasé, purement serpentard. Il eut une soudaine envie d'aller la gifler pour voir si elle conserverait ce masque encore longtemps.

Puis soudain, ce masque se décomposa et elle éclata en sanglots saccadés. Harry se figea. Pansy se laissa tomber doucement à terre, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Elle n'avait plus de dignité, pleurer ainsi devant Potter… Et penser ça la faisait pleurer d'avantage. Elle était finie. Elle avait passé cette guerre effroyable, sous les ordres de Draco, mais cela n'avait fait que les éloigner d'avantage. Elle se recroquevilla, le silence lui répondait.

Parkinson releva les yeux. Potter avait daigné détourner le regard. Elle s'essuya les yeux de la paume des mains et l'observa. Une silhouette fine et noire il ressemblait à Draco…

Potter détourna les yeux vers elle, il avait l'air troublé, gêné, quelque chose au fond de ses yeux était différent.

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister. » sortit en même temps de leurs bouches.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, dans la surprise. Le survivant fit de même, une impression étrange passa dans ses yeux. Il lui ressemblait. Il ressemblait à Parkinson qui se mourrait à petit feu d'amour pour l'héritier des Malefoy. Cette impression lui déplut, elle lui retourna l'estomac, il allait vomir. Sans explication, il dépassa Parkinson et s'élança en direction du château, il allait vomir.

Pansy le suivit un instant des yeux. Elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié, et cette moitié était déjà plus que suffisante. Potter avait l'impression de ne plus exister… Potter. Sa tâche ici bas était finie, il avait tué le lord noir, que lui restait-il comme but dans la vie ? Rien du tout… Et Draco…Draco ne faisait plus attention à eux. Elle n'avait plus droit à ses sarcasmes, à ses caresses furtives sur ses cheveux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle lui resterait loyale à jamais. Malefoy, le leader des serpentard, ne passait plus son temps à rendre la vie de Potter infernale. Peut-être que la guerre avait fait cesser ces enfantillages…

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils. Sa vie venait de prendre un drôle de tournant. Potter était différent, Potter lui ressemblait. Elle eut un sourire amer. _Potter lui ressemblait._

Si on le lui avait dit avant la guerre, elle aurait été capable de rire au nez de l'importun. Avant la guerre. Les choses avaient changé. Les éternels rivaux avaient changé. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Les choses étaient plus qu'étranges.

_Serait-il possible que Potter… ? _Elle ramassa un caillou qu'elle lança dans le lac. Les ondes se propagèrent, s'amplifiant. 

La roue venait d'être lancée, les choses allaient s'amplifier. 

Etait-elle ou non serpentard ? Etait-elle assez machiavélique pour détruire Potter qui tentait d'atteindre Malefoy ? L'était-elle ?

Elle lança un nouveau galet qui ricocha. 

_Le pourrait-elle ?_

- - - - - - - - - 

Bref, un premier chapitre est fait ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais la coupure était fondamentale à cet endroit là… enfin, j'attend vos impressions si vous avez la gentillesse de le faire, merci encore !

Mel-Imoen.


	2. Echo ou la boîte à musique

Auteur : Mel-Imoen   
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! *****rires *) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sert ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Notes : Ce deuxième chapitre est, je l'espères, à la hauteur du premier (si tant est que le premier ai été haut *rires *) je ne suis pas aussi contente de moi que sur le premier…tant je trouvais le premier un peu embrouillé à cause de la profusion de sentiments qui s'y agitait, je trouvais celui là très actif et peu réflectif. Enfin un peu plus d'action et de dialogue doit pouvoir faire avancer les choses ! Je me suis permis aussi d'y glisser une idée de ma composition… De même, vous remarquez que sur ce chapitre on s'éloigne un peu du mythe de Narcisse…mais on y reviendra fidèlement pour le trois ! toutes mes excuses pour ce pauvre mythe honorable abusé par mes soins.. enfin, vous verrez ça, merci à vous pour les reviews !

Réponses aux reviews :

La pieuvre et Enishi : Merci pour les compliments ! bien écrit ? merci, j'espères qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes… voici la suite, désolée pour cette attente, bonne lecture !

Sariaust VIII : koupiiiineee !! :D c'est geeentil de m'avoir laissé une review :D c'est sombre hein? Muahaha 3 c'est fait pour. Chespères que le deuxième chap' te plaira autant que le premier, encore morchiiii :] !

Florelia : coucou toi ! Les descriptions ne sont pas trop lourdes alors ? tu me rassures ! je voulais mettre le lecteur dans l'ambiance mais j'ai parfois eu peur d'en faire trop… Tu as absolument tout compris en ce qui concerne la « fin » de la vie de nos deux héros qui au fond on bien finit ce qu'ils avaient à faire, de même que pour Pansy…même si je ne l'apprécies pas, j'ai tenté de chercher un peu plus loin que ses habituels sarcasmes ! Je suis vraiment très très contente que tu aies ressenti la mélancolie et la lassitude que j'ai voulu faire passer…que faire sans toi ? ces paroles me vont droit au cœur, encore merci énormément de me suivre ! ton appuis est indispensable encore merci ! en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ! :]

Lee-NC-Kass : je suis ravie que ça t'aies plu ! merci pour les compliments !*toute rouge *  les références à Indochine ? Bien vu ! en effet c'est intentionnel.. (je suis une grande fan d'Indochine, ma chanson favorite : Mao Boy) d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on en retrouve une, bien que ce ne soit pas une phrase mais carrément une musique…voyons voir si tu trouves :] bonne lecture et encore merci, en espérant que tu apprécies ce chapitre :]

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : Hello ! Tu aimais bien une nouvelle ère? Merci de me suivre sur la suite de mes tribulations :] en effet, on ne vois pas beaucoup les sentiments de Draco, mais c'est du fait que d'un côté je garde du suspense, et que, Draco étant Narcisse, on ne connaît pas ce qu'il ressent pour le moment…dans le chapitre prochain peut-être ! les updates seront peut-être espacées…je m'en excuse d'avance ! voilà la suite, bonne lecture et merci :]

Genevieve Black : Ravie de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment, voici la suite (mais pas encore la fin, désolée !) j'essayerais de ne pas trop te faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre…merci de ta review et bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

Fut un temps, naquit, aux milieux des eaux claires et des torrents furieux, de l'eau des rivières et des lacs, naquit une nymphe au regard vert comme l'onde et la nature, aux formes parfaites, Echo vit le jour une nuit intemporelle, couvée par le soleil et la lune.

Les hommes racontent, en se lamentant, que la beauté d'Echo éblouissait et envoûtait, que ses yeux profonds eussent fait tomber les mortels et les dieux…mais pour son malheur, Echo vint à aimer, du jour où elle le vît elle sut, que sa vie avait un sens, qu'elle l'aimait pour l'éternité.

On raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, la nymphe Echo s'éprit de l'insensible Narcisse, et que par amour pour lui, elle périt…

Racontent ceux qui ont écouté chanter la nuit, le soir auprès des lacs et des fontaines, des rivières et des torrents, que se répercutent sur l'onde les pleures impuissant de la nymphe Echo, malheur à ceux pour qui le mythe de Narcisse se reproduit…

- - - - - - - - - -

Le survivant tourna la dos au château et s'avança vers le lac c'était devenu une habitude, de descendre vers l'étendue d'eau, dès lors qu'il avait un moment pour s'éclipser.  Son esprit vagabonda un instant auprès de Ron et d'Hermione qu'il avait laissé attablés au petit déjeuner sans plus d'explication. Une légère vague de culpabilité le submergea puis s'éloigna peu lui importait, il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il était bien, il fallait qu'il y revienne…

Il se détendit lorsqu'il aperçu enfin le calme plat qui régnait sur le lac, il inspira l'air frais et fit quelques pas puis s'adossa dos à un arbre pour contempler en paix. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit sous sa main droite une tranche de pain rêche lui mordre les doigts. Il n'avait pas faim. 

Une nouvelle fois, le visage préoccupé d'Hermione se superposa au sien, il le chassa, désireux de savourer ce bref moment de tranquillité.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre l'écorce rugueuse, les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à poindre à l'horizon et réchauffaient son visage, une légère odeur d'écorce et de sève remontait à lui, quelques oiseaux chantaient… Il lui semblait écouter une mélodie sourde, écouter la terre tourner… Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'imaginait pas, il écoutait quelque chose. Il se concentra à nouveau. 

C'était un son léger, diffus, qui devait venir de plus loin sur la berge mais faire écho sur l'eau, c'était une mélodie simple, une simple résonance de sons sur une bague argentée. Il tiqua, il connaissait ce genre de sons. C'était une boîte à musique.

Il se releva et écouta. Cela venait de plus loin, la musique était pure, elle calmait étrangement, il se sentit bien. Puis soudain elle cessa. Il pressa le pas il fallait qu'il trouve d'où elle venait.

« Harry ! »

Il s'arrêta à vingt centimètres d'Hermione dans qui il fonçait tête baissée. Il releva les yeux.

« Harry. » Sa voix était légèrement chargée de reproche. Harry scruta doucement son visage, elle avait l'air préoccupée, il s'y était attendu.

« Tu es sur que ça va.. ? »

Il eut un léger sourire amer, non, ça n'allait pas, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il ne fallait pas l'alerter inutilement.

« Oui ça va… » fut la réponse évasive qui sortit de sa gorge.

Hermione explosa.

« Non ça ne va pas Harry ! Et ne me dis pas que j'imagine ! Non ça ne va pas ! Et tu vas me dire pourquoi ! » Elle avait dit cela d'une traite et reprenait son souffle, le regard furieux, farouche, décidé. Elle ne partirait pas sans sa réponse.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de le lui dire de lui dire quoi au juste ? Qu'il avait contracté le mal de vivre propres aux romantiques ? Il soupira.

« Tu déprimes, hein ? » Laissa-t-elle échapper d'une petite voix soupirée. 

Il releva les yeux.

« On peut dire ça comme ça… »

« Non seulement on peut mais en plus on fait. » répliqua-t-elle. Il eut un sourire, le regard d'Hermione tentait vainement de prendre un air encore fâché.

Il poussa un petit soupir résigné.

« Je me sens inutile, tu sais. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle paraissait bien comprendre mais comprenait-elle ? Harry se laissa tomber sur le sable de la berge et regarda au loin. Un léger mouvement d'air l'informa qu'elle s'était assise à ses côtés.

« Tu es important pour beaucoup de monde, tu le sais. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Oui, peut-être. Mais je…n'ai plus d'objectif. »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda au loin.

« Il faut que tu trouves de quoi aller de l'avant. »

Il sourit.

« Juste avant que tu n'arrives, j'avais une petite musique à suivre. »

Elle leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il lui sourit et se laissa tomber en arrière et contempla le ciel il était bleu, le soleil était complètement levé, vu d'ici il se sentait voler dans les airs.

« Harry. »

La voix d'Hermione le fit revenir à la réalité, il se redressa, la tête lui tournait légèrement. Elle lui tendit un carré de chocolat qu'il mangea machinalement.

« C'est bon pour le moral » fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le survivant le finit et soupira, fallait-il qu'il le lui dise ? Qu'il avait un but, mais un but désespér ? Une cause perdue ? Non. C'était son secret, il le garderait pour le moment.

« Si tu veux me parler, tu sais que je t'écouterais. » conclut-elle avant de se lever puis d'aviser les cloches du château qui sonnaient. « Viens, on va être en retard sinon. »

Harry se leva et après un dernier regard au lac, suivit la gryffondor dans la direction du château écossais.

- - - - - - - - - - 

Draco Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pâle avant de se rappeler machinalement qu'il n'avait rien à remettre en place du fait que la gomina avait, depuis la guerre, quitté ses cheveux.  Il reporta son attention sur le professeur Rogue qui s'activait, le regard citrique allant de l'un à l'autre des élèves, surveillant le moindre faux mouvement. 

Il le détailla l'homme avait perdu du poids avec la guerre, son visage semblait s'être creusé d'avantage, ou peut-être était-ce simplement dû à ce qu'il avait du vivre… Il préféra ne pas y penser et reporta son attention sur son chaudron, la potion était d'ors et déjà prête. 

Son regard acier parcourut la classe tout devant, Granger avait finit également, elle parcourait à présent un livre énorme dont il ne put lire la couverture plus loin, Weasley lui envoyait des regards de détresse pour qu'elle l'aide sur sa potion à gauche, Potter semblait rêvasser, quelque chose dans son regard était douloureux…étrangement douloureux. 

L'héritier des Malefoys, devenu maître du manoir, haussa un sourcil et fixa son regard sur Potter. Potter avait l'air d'avoir finit aussi, il semblait regarder un point entre le plafond et la lampe mais son regard brumeux indiquait que son esprit vagabondait ailleurs.

Il l'observa plus à sa guise. Il avait maigri, le fils Potter, ses yeux verts étaient absents, continuaient malgré leur manque de vivacité de briller en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs, toujours aussi désordonnés. 

Le survivant dut se sentir observé car il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard argent de Draco. Il y eut un frisson palpable dans l'air Draco leva un sourcil de nouveau. Le regard de Potter avait brillé un instant d'une lueur étrange, et à présent il le fixait dans un défi silencieux, ou peut-être un pacte insensé.

L'ombre du professeur passa entre les rangées et interrompit la connexion, lorsque les yeux de Draco purent fixer à nouveau ceux de Potter, le survivant avait détourné le regard et regardait à présent droit devant lui, hors d'atteinte.

Plus loin, sur la gauche, Pansy posa une main sous son menton et serra les dents en baissant la main, le professeur lui demandait à présent la raison de son appel.

- - - - - - - - 

Harry sortit du cours de potion dans un état assez étrange d'effervescence qu'il jugea hors de propos. Un sourire étrange se dessinait sur son visage sans pour autant qu'il en juge la nécessité. Draco le regardait, Draco regardait dans sa direction…

Il sentit un frôlement de cape et une légère odeur familière le frôler Draco s'éloignait, en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson qui leva vers lui un regard vert blasé. Il eut un léger frisson.

Parkinson…Parkinson avait compris, et c'était dangereux.

Lorsqu'il descendit pour le dîner, beaucoup plus tard, il porta un regard à la table des serpentards, Pansy le surprit de nouveau, il se sentit mal à l'aise, s'assit et se força à manger sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Ron se servit de la sauce tomate. Harry déglutit et se releva. Hermione eut un léger mouvement comme pour le rattraper mais son bras retomba elle comprenait ce désir de solitude.

Le survivant sortit de la salle, sans pour autant remarquer qu'une place était vide à la table vert et argent.

Dehors, le chant des oiseaux se fit un instant silencieux à sa venue, pour rependre. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le lac, il voulait être seul, voir du vert, de l'argent, mais pas du rouge.  Il se laissa tomber sur la berge, les graviers crissèrent sous lui.

De nouveau il ferma les yeux et soupira. Comment avait-il pu faire une gaffe pareille…tomber amoureux et qui plus est de la personne la plus hors de portée. Il eut un sourire amer puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La musique. Il l'écoutait de nouveau.

De nouveau, cette vague de bien être le submergea il voulait rester assis et la savourer, mais il désirait s'en rapprocher, quelque chose l'appelait, lui disait d'aller chercher la source elle-même. Il se releva et courut sur la berge plus loin, la musique continuait de jouer.

Le gryffondor déboula à un tournant et s'arrêta, la musique s'était arrêtée. Pourtant, il était sur qu'elle provenait de la berge, de proche, d'assez proche… il continua de longer le lac.

A quelques mètres, il le vit. 

Créature irréelle, assise sur les graviers, les plis de la cape ondoyaient avec le vent, l'eau ne touchait pas les chaussures lustrée. Il tenait devant lui, entre ses doigts fins et pâles, une petite boîte en bois acajou, brillante, finement taillée, ornée de l'emblème d'un serpent s'entremêlant avec une épée argentée, les jambes repliées contre lui, Draco Malefoy.

Harry déglutit. Se pouvait-il que ce soit justement Malefoy qui… ? Son regard se posa sur la boîte qui trônait au creux de sa main, petite, carrée, il semblait la regarder d'un air absent. Harry recula, mais le crissement des galets fit sursauter le serpent qui porta sur lui son regard argent.

« Potter. » fit-il d'un ton neutre. Le survivant baissa les yeux.

« ça venait de toi ? » Le dragon haussa un sourcil. « Je veux dire, cette musique, je l'ai entendue et bref…je… »

« Oui, ça venait de moi. » le coupa-t-il avant de reporter son regard vers l'horizon.

Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« C'est une boîte à musique non ? J'en ai vu chez les moldus… »

« Une quoi ? » Il leva un sourcil, le fait que les moldus aient un lien avec lui semblait l'offenser. Il eut un soupir agacé. « Ceci est un Avale-soucis Potter. »

« Un quoi ? »

L'héritier Malefoy secoua la tête et soupira de nouveau.

« Ceci Potter, est un objet rare et cher, hors de ta portée donc. »

Le survivant s'agenouilla à bonne distance et observa l'objet.

« Tu peux…le faire jouer ? » Un soupir agacé lui répondit.

« Je peux. » 

Une seconde passa et Harry se demanda s'il allait le faire ou bien le prier de déguerpir. Finalement, Draco leva de nouveau la boîte à hauteur de son visage et murmura dans un souffle « _Draco Malefoy_ ».

Le couvercle de la boîte, sans doute du bois de rose, se souleva avec un léger déclic accompagné d'un grincement. Au centre, sur un cercle semblable à un miroir argenté trouble, se tenait une danseuse recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle se releva d'un mouvement emplit de grâce et fit une révérence à l'attention du serpentard. 

« _Danse_ » murmura-t-il dans un souffle emprunt d'une tristesse étrange.

La danseuse parut s'animer de nouveau, elle commença un ballet léger, fin, précis et gracieux, tandis qu'une musique douce se diffusait de la boîte. Le survivant pensa que toutes ses pensées se vidaient de sa tête, il restait seul un calme et un bien-être indéniable, c'était magnifique. Il fut tenté de fermer les yeux mais le ballet de la danseuse était trop envoûtant pour en perdre une seconde.

Après une minute qui lui parut s'écouler comme une éternité, la musique cessa. Il eut l'impression qu'une partie de son âme s'était envolée et qu'elle retombait sur lui avec toute la cruauté du monde. Il regarda Draco. Le serpentard observait la danseuse avec l'air perdu. Celle-ci, face à lui, semblait également se perdre dans cette contemplation.

Harry reporta son attention sur elle elle était faite avec précision, le visage fin, aristocratique, des pommettes hautes, une peau blanche, des cheveux blonds presque blancs relevés en un chignon parfait, des yeux gris, une bouche rouge et pleine, un nez fin…Il eut un sursaut. Il connaissait ce profil. Son regard sauta à Draco. Ce profil était le sien.

Le serpentard parut sortir de sa transe, son regard rencontra un instant les yeux figés du survivant et il referma la boîte avec un claquement sec et rapide.

« L'Avale-soucis est un objet rare comme je te l'ai déjà dit. » reprit-il avec son ton froid et traînant. « C'est un objet ensorcelé, il absorbe les soucis de ceux qui l'écoutent, le temps que dure la musique. » Il fit silence. « En l'occurrence, celui-ci ne s'ouvre que si c'est moi qui prononce mon nom. » sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Le survivant ne répondit pas, à vrai dire, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Cette danseuse…cette danseuse lui était étrangement familière.  
« Il a été fait pour toi ? » risqua-t-il.

« Non. » répondit le serpentard. « On me l'a donné. Seule une autre personne pouvait l'ouvrir. » sur ces mots, il se releva brusquement et se détourna.

« Au revoir Potter. » lâche-t-il avant de s'en retourner vers le château, dans un mouvement de capes.

Le gryffondor suivit sa silhouette des yeux. Seule une autre personne _pouvait_…l'emploi du passé semblait douloureux. Quelque chose au fond de lui murmura que sur cette piste il ne fallait pas creuser, au risque de réveiller le dragon qui dort. Il soupira et se releva à son tour, il avait envie de rentrer dans la chaleur de la salle commune, même si c'était pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'achemina vers le château, la nuit était tombée la danseuse au profil de porcelaine hantait son esprit… il la _connaissait_….

- - - - - - - - - - - 

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux chocolats s'activaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sa cape volait derrière elle d'un mouvement presque grandiose, l'air décidé. La logique implacable, Hermione Granger avançait dans les couloirs la préfète en chef saisit une mèche de cheveux entre deux doigts et la réajusta à sa coiffure désormais ordonnée. Il lui fallait arriver le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque Merlin savait qu'elle respectait Poudlard et ses admirables constructeurs, mais pour une fois, elle aurait voulu que transplaner soit possible ! Elle pressa le pas. Harry n'était pas revenu après le dîner, elle avait fouillé le château de fond en comble restait la bibliothèque.

Avec un soupçon d'appréhension, elle en poussant la porte, Mme Pince lui adressa un signe de la tête. Elle referma derrière elle et le vit sur un banc tout au fond, près de la fenêtre, la lueur de la bougie dansant sur le visage : Harry. Un immense poids s'évada de sur sa poitrine, elle s'avança, un énorme grimoire reposait sur la table devant lui. Elle leva un sourcil, peu habituée à le voir travailler tard. Car tard il était, le couvre feu devait être mis depuis longtemps…mais on pouvait difficilement refuser une pièce au survivant de même qu'à la préfète en chef, pensa-t-elle d'un air satisfait avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il leva les yeux, paraissant découvrir sa présence, la préfète remarqua les cernes imposantes qui ornaient les deux émeraudes brillantes.

« Hermione… »

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

Il soupira. Elle regretta un instant ses paroles.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle s'approcha d'avantage.

« Je t'écoute. »

Le survivant passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, il avait l'air étrange fatigué, certes, mais une tristesse diffuse et presque heureuse dans ses yeux oui, c'était étrange…

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les Avale-soucis et je ne trouve nulle part… »

« Les Avale-soucis ? » La préfète ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Où as-tu vu un Avale-soucis ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Peu importe. » Elle leva un sourcil et continua.

« Les Avale-soucis sont très rares. Ils sont très chers, et très difficile non seulement à construire mais à trouver…de plus, ils sont déclarés illicites. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Illicites ?

« Oui. Tu vois…l'Avale-soucis est à peu près comme une boîte à musique moldue, sauf que la surface sur laquelle danse la danseuse est faite du même liquide que celui de la Pensine… »

Il détourna les yeux. En effet, ce liquide argenté n'avait pas fait tilt mais maintenant…

« Le principe est à peu près le même aussi tant que la musique joue, nos soucis sont retenus prisonniers sur la surface, mais dès que la musique s'arrête tout rendre dans l'ordre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce illicite ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Parce que ça agit un peu comme le miroir du risèd, certains s'en servent comme d'une drogue douce. »

La main d'Harry se referma sur la tranche du livre. Il releva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Sont-ils catalogués ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Les Avale-soucis. Il y en a un nombre limité, ils sont répertoriés ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle demeura pensive un instant.

« Oui, enfin, non, c'est à dire qu'en fait il y en a deux familles… on distingue les Avale-soucis commerciaux, ceux les moins chers, qu'on peut encore trouver, et les Avale-soucis rares, ceux là sont catalogués. »

« Qu'est-ce qui distingue les deux familles ? »

« Le mode d'ensorcellement. Tu vois, les premiers s'ouvrent sur un simple sortilège d'ouverture, ils peuvent être actionnés par tous. Les deuxièmes sont ensorcelés pour n'obéir qu'à une personne, comme une reconnaissance vocale. Ils sont beaucoup plus chers et rares parce qu'il faut les ensorceler pièce par pièce, c'est un sortilège qui ne peut être brisé. »

« Une seule personne peut donc les ouvrir ? »

« Oui. La personne pour qui cela a été fait. A moins que son propriétaire ne demande à la danseuse de s'ouvrir pour une autre personne. Lui seul peut lui demander une telle chose, le sort qui a été lancé sur l'Avale-soucis fait partit des Absolus. »

« Les Absolus ? »

« Des sortilèges très puissants qui ne peuvent être lancés que par des maîtres sorciers ils ne peuvent pas être rompus, et il n'y a pas de contre-sort. »

Harry se tut. Il comprenait mieux. Malefoy possédait un Avale-soucis, sachant sa qualité rare, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, mais il n'appartenait pas originairement à Draco. Il aurait aimé savoir à qui il était avant…avant.

« Où je peux trouver le livre qui les répertorie ? »

La jeune gryffondor regarda Harry en espérant déchiffrer son engouement étrange pour ces petites merveilles du monde sorcier.

« Et bien il faudrait demander à Mme Pince de le faire venir d'une autre bibliothèque…il n'y en a pas d'exemplaire ici…ou le commander à Fleury et Bott. »

Le survivant se promit mentalement de commander un exemplaire dès que possible et sortit de la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione, sous le regard en demi lune de Mme Pince.

Sa vie dévalait sur une pente très peu sure il s'approchait trop du serpent argenté. Un sentiment étrange remonta le long de son estomac, il n'avait pas envie d'user de froide logique, pas envie de continuer de se battre contre de l'air. Un sourire triste, résigné, apparu sur son visage.

Une silhouette noire sortit de l'encadrement d'une porte et posa le pied sur la marche qui la séparait du sol de pierre. Pansy Parkinson rabattit sa cagoule et observa silencieusement le survivant s'éloigner en compagnie de la préfète. Elle secoua la tête et retourna vers ses cachots, elle tremblait, ses robes étaient chaudes, mais elle avait froid. Elle se frotta les mains. Rien n'y ferait. Elle avait froid.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans un tourbillon de capes noires, il descendit vers le lac. L'herbe bruissait délicatement sous ses chaussures. Le matin était aussi beau sur le lac que le soir, et toute heure méritait d'être vue. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le gravier, à son endroit habituel.

C'était devenu une habitude, en effet, que de venir sur cette plage dure dès que le temps lui accordait du répit. Il avait envie d'y trouver le serpentard aux yeux gris. Et il était absent, une fois de plus.

Harry soupira et s'étira. Devant lui l'étendue infinie d'eau brillait de milles couleurs, il ne faisait pas encore chaud, un léger vent parcourait la lande et emportait avec lui des bribes de senteurs épicées en provenance du château, des fleurs qui rendaient leurs parfums avec la rosée, et une douce mélodie.

Il se redressa comme mû par une énergie nerveuse. Cette musique.

Il était là. Quelque part.

Le survivant abandonna sa cape sur le rivage et partit à la course en direction de la musique, cette musique, il en était sur.

Sur les galets, sa cape se mouvait légèrement, agitée par la brise, comme un gigantesque oiseau noir, magnifique et inquiétant. Une silhouette fine se baissa et la ramassa délicatement. Un regard désabusé se porta vers le point au tournant, où venait de disparaître la forme du survivant.

Harry courrait. Il se sentait des ailes, noires, sans doute, le porter plus vite, il avait la sensation vague que le vent le poussait au creux des reins, le faisait aller plus vite. Il avait l'impression d'être sur son balai. D'être libre de nouveau. De courir vers son destin.

Il déboula au tournant. Rien.

Il n'était pas là.

Un terrible sentiment d'abattement et un goût amer remonta dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas là.

Il avança pas à pas. Le vent l'avait abandonné.

A quelques pas de l'endroit où se trouvait Draco la veille, il s'interrompit. Il y avait quelque chose par terre, avec des traces de pas. Il y avait un coffret en bois de rose, gravé aux armes de la famille Malefoy. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il s'accroupit délicatement et la ramassa.

L'Avale-soucis reposait sur sa paume, comme un oiseau échoué. Il caressa doucement du bout des doigts la surface plane et polie, savoura la douceur du bois, l'odeur douce de parfum qui s'en dégageait, traça les contours parfaits de son index.

Il soupira. Il voulait entendre cette musique. Qu'importait, il ne pourrait l'ouvrir.

« Draco Malefoy » tenta-il avec un soupçon d'ironie. C'était peine perdue. La boîte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Lucius Malefoy » risqua-t-il. La boîte ne s'ouvrit pas plus. Il soupira.

« Narcissia Malefoy » Il se trouva ridicule. Le couvercle restait scellé.

« _Harry Potter_ » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir désabusé. Il détourna les yeux. La boîte ne s'ouvrait pas. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. 

Un déclic suivit d'un léger grincement le fit sursauter. Il fixa les yeux sur la boîte. L'Avale-soucis en bois de rose marqué à l'estampe des Malefoys. La danseuse s'inclina devant lui.

L'Avale-soucis venait de s'ouvrir. Il s'était ouvert pour son nom.

Une boule étrange remonta dans sa gorge.

Appuyée sur le grand chêne, la paume sur les griffures de l'écorce, Pansy Parkinson posa un regard morne sur Potter. Le survivant avait trouvé la boîte de Pandore en personne…

_Dépêches-toi de la refermer Potter, dépêche toi avant que l'espoir ne s'en échappe et que cette histoire finisse mal…_murmura-t-elle. Ses paroles s'élevèrent sur le vent et s'échouèrent au loin, emportées par le courant. Elle plissa les yeux.

Dépêches-toi Potter… 

…

- - - - - - -  Fin de chapitre 2.

Bref ! C'était assez dur à écrire, enfin, pas en soi même, mais du fait que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration totale et ça a mis un moment avant de revenir… pour l'Avale-soucis, je suis désolée d'avoir casé ça là sans grand cohérence, mais j'en ai eu très envie…Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu cette idée alors que je regardais par ma fenêtre, j'ai écouté au loin une musique de boîte à musique…et l'idée a bondit dans mon esprit. *rires *  

J'attend vos commentaires, quels qu'ils soient ! J'espères que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait, il est différent du premier dans le sens où il est moins composé par les pensées des personnages… enfin, j'attend vos opinions, merci !

Mel


	3. De la perdition d'Echo

Auteur : Mel-Imoen   
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! ****rires ) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sert ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Notes : Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard inadmissible. Le fait est que, le chapitre était prêt depuis fort longtemps, il manquait tout au plus une page à écrire…et l'inspiration ne venait pas ! sur tout ça j'ai eu une période d'examens et de passages de concours (peu fructueux) et bref. Du coup ça a traîné. Je m'en excuse platement !

Mais je tenais à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espères que la fin n'est pas trop bâclée.. (enfin, la fin de chapitre hein !), pourquoi aujourd'hui me direz vous ? et bien pour pouvoir vous conseiller d'aller voir **La mauvais éducation **qui est un excellent film d'Almodovar, que j'ai eu le privilège de voir en version originale et qui sort demain en salles françaises. Ce n'est qu'une opinion à part, mais il m'a tellement plu que j'ai haussé Almodovar au rang de mes réalisateurs favoris juste derrière Tim Burton.. enfin. Trèves de bavardages, à ceux qui sont ouverts d'esprit et aiment les films noirs, c'est pour vous !

Sur-ce, place à la fic !

Réponses aux reviews :

White wolf : désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! aurais-je trop pouss ? rires en tout cas merci énormément pour les compliments, ça touche de savoir que j'ai réussi à émouvoir ! voici la suite, encore désolée pour le retard merci de ta review et j'espères que tu appréciera !

Lee-NC-Kass : toute rouge à cause des compliments merci beaucoup ! pour la chanson, c'est en fait Dancetaria (le sample du début) du fait de la boîte à musique ! je vois un peu comme ça la musique de l'avale soucis, légèrement nerveuse… enfin ! je ne connais pas la Bûddha affaire..il faudra que je l'écoute ! moi aussi j'adore 3ème sexe (également « trois nuits par semaine ») bien qu'en ce moment je reviens sur Paradise et Dancetaria..

Bref, merci encore de ta review, contente de te retrouver sur ce chapitre et bonne lecture ! :]

Cordelune : merci de ces compliments et d'apprécier mon style d'écriture :] la mythologie est bien incorporée ? je suis contente alors ! j'espères que sur ce chapitre tu continuera d'apprécier ce chapitre, en espérant aussi que les personnages ne deviennent pas brouillons vers la fin ! je vais faire de mon mieux pour les laisser bien définis ! merci encore bonne lecture !

Florelia : Coucou ! contente de te revoir :] ah, le mythe de Narcisse..mon favori ! Il me ressemble ? rires grand dieux j'espères bien ne pas connaître une fin si funeste ! mais c'est vrai que toutes leur réactions et le mal de vivre me ressemblent… l'avale-soucis te plaît ? j'en suis ravie il n'y avait pas de plus beau compliment merci ! toute contente c'était aussi une de mes craintes qu'à force d'être tellement désespéré ça devienne lourd.. j'espères que je maintiens ça « hors de l'eau » sur ce chapitre ! tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Pansy ? une grande énigme ! sur ce chapitre son rôle commence à percer (prenez garde ! mdr), sinon oui, le rouge encore et toujours présent…

Bref, merci énormément de ta gentille review ! :] ! grosses bises et à bientôt je t'adore, et j'espères que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! :]

Zairoon: la voici la voilà! Enfin la suite.. désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps ! s'excuse encore qu'est-ce que Harry va faire à Dray ? uahaha. Ne réveilles pas une perverse endormie comme moi, ça fait mal ! mdr ne t'inquiètes pas, l'action sera sans doute pour le chapitre d'après, sur celui-là on recentre un peu les personnages :] ! merci beaucoup de ton dynamisme et de ton soutiens, ça fait très plaisir ! :] merci encore et voici la suite, bonne lecture !

La magicienne d'Oz : quel grand honneur de recevoir une de tes reviews ! émue   elle t'a plu ? j'en suis très contente ! une allergie aux dramas ? oui je comprend…moi même dans mes moments « déprime » je lis de tout sauf ça.. faire mourir Harry ? hm. l'auteuse qui se tâte hm hm. Ce n'est pas encore bien décidé.. en tenant en compte que je n'aime pas les fics qui finissent mal parce que je déprime après et que je ne crois pas non plus aux fins heureux… nous verrons ! en tout cas je ferais tout pour ne pas décevoir :] merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, bonne lecture et bonne continuation pour ta fic ! :] Bisoux !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

Du jour ou Echo posa ses yeux colorés par l'onde claire sur la peau pâle de Narcisse, elle n'eut cesse de chercher les rouages, les minces fils de la vie qui lui permettraient de tisser, encore et encore, jour après jour et nuit après nuit, une toile où viendrai se prendre l'être adoré… par malheur, ses efforts furent vaincs, car seul son reflet faisait vaciller le cœur de glace de l'insensible Narcisse.

Désespérée, Echo se laissa dépérir. Les anciens racontent que chaque nuit, la lune venait à elle, qu'elle dansait sur l'onde, et que chaque nuit elle perdait plus de la beauté lumineuse d'où elle était née. On raconte qu'elle y laissa la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste d'elle qu'un écho lointain qui se répercuta sur l'eau vive, que l'on écoute encore au loin, si l'on prête attention et si les vents sont cléments.

On raconte que, tapie dans une recoin de montagne, dans des bribes d'air, la nymphe Echo attend encore, que vienne à elle Narcisse le mortel…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry ferma douloureusement ses paupières et appuya son front sur le dessus de la boîte. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas cette douce nostalgie qui émanait de Draco, cette tristesse diffuse qui semblait s'attacher inexorable à la chanson mélancolique qui s'échappait de l'Avale-soucis….

Il eut un sourire presque amusé. Les évènements se bousculaient avec une vitesse qui frôlait l'impression d'un destin pour le moins déchaîné qui semblait apprécier s'épancher sur lui… Draco. Il savait pertinemment que cette histoire n'aurait pas d'issue. Il savait qu'il échouerait, que c'était un amour voué à un échec retentissant. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de repousser les idées les plus farfelues et les scénarios les plus fantastiques qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Il avait besoin de croire, il avait envie de croire. Envie de penser que c'était possible, cela le plongeait dans une ambiance douce et sucrée, mélancolique, rêveuse, c'était agréable de croire. Et renoncer à une croyance était plus que difficile.

Harry soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel au dessus était rougeoyant. Il était beau. Le survivant se perdit dans sa contemplation. Vu d'ici, l'infini astral le surplombait, lui donnait un sentiment d'impuissance, d'absolu il avait l'impression que son corps s'élevait dans les airs et se dissolvait doucement dans l'atmosphère.. il avait envie de ne plus être.

Il cligna des yeux. L'espoir qui prenait possession de lui était aussitôt succédé par un désespoir grandissant et angoissant. Draco était loin il était populaire, il était beau, il avait l'embarras du choix, il ne semblait discuter avec lui que s'il y était obligé. Les paroles de Malefoy semblaient passer à travers lui, elles étaient désintéressées. Il secoua la tête. Le pessimisme s'emparait de lui. Etait-il possible que le prince des serpents montre un quelconque intérêt pour sa personne ? Un nouveau scénario rose et bleu s'imposa à son esprit. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'Avale-soucis.

La boîte était identique que lorsque Malefoy l'avait tenue en main l'autre fois. Toujours ce poli de bois de rose, l'emblème Malefoy, frappé à l'argent pur, ou dans un alliage plus pur, peut-être issu de l'alchimie sorcière. Il demanderait à Hermione.

Avec un soupçon d'appréhension, il détailla la danseuse. Elle semblait clamer de tout son être qu'il la connaissait, dieux, si elle pouvait parler… Il battit des paupières.

_« Danse »_

Le temps s'arrêtait. Elle dansait. Des mouvements graciles, les membres fins qui exécutaient en cadence une danse envoûtante et parfaite. Harry se laissa emporter totalement par la mélodie et ferma les yeux.

La musique sembla durer une éternité et renaître à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur le sable. La danseuse salua et se recroquevilla de nouveau. Il décida qu'il fallait mieux fermer la boîte.

Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle et plissa les yeux. Harry avait disparu assez rapidement et il était temps qu'elle le retrouve. Une sorte d'angoisse sourde lui serrait les entrailles.

Et puis elle l'entendit. Le chant de l'Avale-soucis. Elle en avait assez entendu parler pour le reconnaître entre mille mais ne l'avait jamais entendu. Elle lutta contre l'engourdissement qui prenait possession de ses membres et se concentra sur le vent froid qui lui coupait le visage il fallait trouver Harry.

Elle approcha de la baie, Harry était étendu sur la sable. Un instant elle cru qu'il avait un malaise, elle fit un pas en avant, mais une silhouette noire appuyée contre un arbre la fit se glacer d'effroi.

Une silhouette noire qui lui rappelait les mangemorts, les encagoulés. Une vague de sangs et de mémoires s'imposa à elle et fut chassée par l'Avale-soucis. Elle eu un haut le cœur et pointa sa baguette dans la direction de l'intrus.

La silhouette esquissa un quart de tour. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson.

Un poids s'éleva de la poitrine d'Hermione, la gryffondor eu l'envie de se laisser tomber au sol. Mais elle s'avança, l'Avale-soucis jouait en fond.

« Parkinson. » souffla-t-elle. Son regard tomba sur le tissu qui pendait de la main de la serpentard. Un écusson des gryffondor. C'était la cape d'Harry.

Parkinson répondit d'un bref signe de tête.

« Tu espionnes ? » demanda-t-elle dans un soupçon d'ironie.

« Tout à fait. Un bassesse bien serpentard, n'est-ce pas Granger ? » le ton mordant mais blessé surpris la gryffondor. C'était une ton soufflé, acide et amer. Parkison se tourna de nouveau vers la berge. « Dépêches toi Potter, de garder l'espoir à l'intérieur ou bien cette histoire finira mal…. ».

Hermion tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut qu'un souffle. Parkinson semblait plus avoir parlé pour elle-même. La serpentard sortit de son état de contemplation et fourra la cape dans les bras de la préfète des rouges et or, avant de s'en retourner vers le château. Un poids revint sur le cœur d'Hermione.

L'Avale-soucis avait fini de jouer.

Au loin, Pansy se retourna une dernière fois.

« Dépêches toi Potter, de garder l'espoir dedans, ton cœur ne survivrais pas autrement…. » elle se retourna et continua sa marche. _« Dépêches toi Potter… »_ murmura-t-elle comme une litanie, les yeux perdus dans le vague, glacés, vides. _« Sinon c'est moi qui vaincrais…_ ».

Harry épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le château, l'Avale-soucis reposait dans sa poche, il était lourd, il semblait porter le poids des soucis du monde entier. Le survivant monta directement aux dortoirs, peut-être allait-ce être la première nuit complète depuis la guerre. La première où il n'aurait pas à éviter le sommeil pour éviter les souvenirs.

- - - - - - - -

Le bruit de pas résonna dans la grande salle. Harry leva les yeux et vit débouler Hermione escortée de Ron à l'angle du couloir Nord. Il rangea l'Avale-soucis d'un mouvement légèrement brusque et l'enfouit au fond de sa poche. Depuis hier nuit, il ne le quittait pas, il l'écouterais dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait, il en avait besoin.

Le regard de la préfète des gryffondors se fixa instantanément sur la poche droite d'Harry elle n'était pas dupe, et lui n'était pas doué pour dissimuler les choses. Il y avait quelque chose. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître et croisa son regard, il lui adressa un sourire en retour.

Ron se laissa tomber à proximité et se releva aussitôt après avoir engloutit le contenu gargantuesque de son assiette pour aller en recherche du pot de confiture qui s'était exilé aux prises avec Seamus et Dean au confins de la grande table. La préfète sauta sur l'occasion.

« Harry. »

« Oui Hermione ? » tenta-il avec le plus de naturel que faire se pouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as caché dans ta poche ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Dans le mille. Hermione était trop perspicace pour être humaine. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle avait été assez perspicace pour survivre à la Grande Guerre, ainsi qu'on l'avait surnommée.

« Je…ne peut pas te le montrer ici. »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Très bien, sortons, Ron va à son entraînement de Quidditch, il ne va pas tarder à déguerpir. » suggéra-t-elle. Il acquiesça, soulagé de ne pas avoir à mettre son ami à part. Le Quidditch. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Il ne pratiquait plus le Quidditch. Il n'avait plus de foi, l'envie de gagner était partie avec l'envie de faire ses preuves. Les jeux avaient été faits, merlin, et comment…

Un petit bruit mat le sortit de sa rêverie douloureuse. Ron venait de poser le pot de confiture de fraise devant lui. Il détourna les yeux, il ne vit pas son meilleur ami tartiner du rouge sang sur ses tartines, ni se lever rapidement, et répondit machinalement à son adieu.

La préfète des gryffondors se leva à son tour et prit le coude du survivant, qui parut se réveiller, et l'attira au dehors.

Le soleil chauffait délicatement sur les tours hautes du château elle l'emmena vers le lac, c'était l'endroit le plus propice.

Il se laissa tomber sur les galets et sortit la boîte de sa poche, prenant la précaution de garder sa main sur le couvercle, l'effigie des Malefoys semblait jouer sous ses doigts. Il s'attendait presque à ce que le serpent lui morde la paume des mains.

Hermione s'accroupit à côté, elle devinait la nature de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est…un avale-soucis. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Comment un objet pareil est-il entré en ta possession ? »

« Un…ami me l'a donné. » il avait l'air troublé. Elle scruta son regard mais n'y trouva qu'une expression fuyante et décida de ne pas insister.

_« Harry Potter. »_ souffla-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'écho de ses paroles se répercuterait sur la surface polie de la boîte et rebondirait au loin sur le lac.

La boîte s'ouvrit. Hermione scruta la danseuse qui s'inclina devant Harry.

« Une boîte très rare comment tu as pu… »

Il lui fit signe de se taire et reporta son attention sur la danseuse, dans une contemplation muette. La gryffondor regarda avec plus d'attention, quelque chose percuta son esprit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un mouvement d'effroi.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui elle me rappelle…. » lâcha-t-il.

« Harry. » elle déglutit. « C'est…c'est Narcissia Malefoy. »

Le sang du survivant se figea dans ses veines. Toute couleur sembla se retirer de ses joues, les yeux vides, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Narcissia…Malefoy…. Je…je ne… »

« Tu ne te rappelais pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il retourna vers elle un regard emplit de terreur.

« De quoi je ne me rappelle pas Hermione ? » sa voix sonnait étrangement rauque. Elle ferma les yeux. Les exemples de mémoire sélective étaient en bon nombre, mais merlin savait qu'il serait dur de le lui rappeler celui là.

« Harry tu…enfin.. » elle respira à fond. « C'est grâce à ton témoignage qu'à été condamné Lucius Malefoy, de même que sa femme Narcissia qu'on a surpris à brûler des documents compromettants sur sa situation. »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle poursuivit du ton le plus neutre qu'elle pu.

« C'est…c'est…ils ont été condamnés. Ils ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur. »

La boîte tomba des mains d'Harry avec un léger bruit mat et se referma toute seule. Sur le dessus, l'emblème des Malefoys renvoya un éclat de soleil. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle était désolée.

Une larme brilla sur la joue d'Harry. Les souvenirs semblaient s'évader de l'Avale-soucis, et revenir vite, bien trop vite. C'était un tourbillon noir qui l'absorbait, et il menaçait de perdre pied….

_« Coupables. »_

_Le verdict était tombé tel un couperet. L'assemblée de visages sévères et fermés. L'avocat peu convaincu, qui avait haussé des épaules, fataliste. Dumbledore avait lentement baissé la tête. Le survivant était sortit, il avait salué l'assemblée et il avait disparu par la portée réservée aux témoins. Il n'avait pas eu le cran de rester jusqu'à la fin._

_Sur les dernières marches de la salle crasseuse dans laquelle avait pris fin le procès de ses parents, Draco serra le poing sur sa jambe et se mordit la lèvre. Rien n'avait pu être fait. L'avocat était un triste incapable, l'assemblée suivait Dumbledore à la baguette. Et la sentence était tombée tout naturellement. _

_Sur l'estrade, Narcissia Malefoy enleva un de ses gants et se réajusta les cheveux aristocratique et parfaite jusqu'au dernier moment. Son mari lui prit la main, son regard était résigné, la lueur grise farouche y brillait, ployait sous le feu de la sentence. Draco résista à l'envie de se lever : le détraqueur venait d'arriver par la porte convexe. Il s'approcha de sa démarche surréaliste, le froid saisit Draco à la gorge. Il fallait qu'il lutte. _

_Un main sur son torse le fit se rasseoir. Severus Rogue lui renvoya un regard peiné mais neutre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne, sa propre innocence était en jeu._

_L'héritier Malefoy déglutit avec peine._

_Sur l'estrade, le détraqueur se pencha et pressa sa bouche béante contre les lèvres fines et tendres de sa mère. Draco sentit qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son âme. Il allait vomir. Il se penchait à présent sur son père, les yeux grands ouverts. _

_Il ne sut plus exactement lequel avait hurlé, si ç'avait été son père ou bien lui, ou peut-être les deux. Il se débattait. Il voulait vivre. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues de Draco, il hurlait, il en était sur, à présent c'était lui qui hurlait. Un hurlement désespéré et rageur. Il sentit vaguement que Rogue et Dumbledore le ramenaient sur sa chaise. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, devant, sur l'estrade, la coque inanimée de sa mère tourna le regard vers lui, un regard vide, blafard, sans aucune lueur. Il hurla, et ce fut le noir complet._

Draco secoua la tête en s'acheminant vers le lac. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces pensées là reviennent maintenant ? Un goût amer lui remonta dans la bouche. Il n'avait même pas eu le cran de voir ce qu'il se passait jusqu'au bout. Il s'était réveillé deux jours plus tard dans les draps de l'infirmerie. Rogue lui avait dit que ses parents avaient été amenés à Azkaban, mais qu'une pétition avait été faite pour qu'ils soient placé à Sainte Mangouste, dans une section à part, et que leur survie soit assurée.

Puis il la lui avait donné, la boîte. L'Avale-soucis, avec une lettre écrite de la main de sa mère, ferme et bouclée. Il s'imaginait le noir de la salle, juste avant l'audience. L'écriture de sa mère ne tremblait pas, elle était aussi ferme qu'autrefois, comme si elle avait ignoré qu'elle allait mourir.

C'était une lettre simple. Un testament de son père lui léguait le tout du manoir, toutes les possessions Malefoys, faisant de lui l'héritier d'une fortune immense. Sa mère quand à elle, lui léguait la boîte en bois de rose. Un Avale-soucis, l'un des derniers au monde, il avait été fait spécialement pour elle par l'un des hauts mages, certainement décédé aujourd'hui. Un présent d'une valeur certes inestimable, mais bien plus, l'Avale-soucis était à son image. Une larme brilla dans l'œil de Draco et fut ravalée.

Des mots simples accompagnaient le dernier présent de sa mère _« Fais-en bon usage. » _

En avait-il fait bon usage ? Un rictus douloureux passa sur son visage. Il l'avait prêté à Potter. Il avait permis à Potter d'ouvrir l'Avale-soucis. Merlin, sa mère devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Dieu seul savait pourquoi il avait permis à son pire ennemi l'ouverture de son dernier et plus précieux héritage. Il ferma les yeux et pressa la paume de sa main sur ses paupières. Potter n'avait pas l'air bien dernièrement. Peut-être avait-il l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que lui…

Potter. Potter n'avait pas de raison d'être en mauvais état. Potter avait eu son quart d'heure de gloire, ses fanfares et son rouge et or. Il n'avait pas perdu de proche, sauf Black peut-être. Potter devrait être heureux et il jouait les chiots égarés. Draco renifla avec mépris, Potter et encore Potter…

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Il avait oublié. Il avait chassé ces pensées là dans le recoin le plus noir et le plus profond de sa tête dans celui qui ressortait la nuit dans ses pires cauchemars. Il ferma les yeux et une vague douloureuse le submergea. Comment pouvait-il espérer la moindre chose de Malefoy ? Belle illusion…

Il déglutit.

« Je ne savais pas que Malefoy…. »

Une voix retentit dans son dos, fraîche, coupante.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas Potter. »

Le sang d'Harry se figea dans ses veines. Un étau se resserra autour de sa poitrine.

« Malefoy je… »

La main de Malefoy se saisit lestement et rapidement de l'Avale-soucis et l'enfouit dans sa poche, avant de faire demi tour et de s'éloigner sur la berge.

Harry eut la nausée. Le regard de Malefoy était glacé, indifférent, haineux. Il se leva d'un bond et empoigna sa cape.

« Hermione. Je reviens. »

La préfète acquiesça doucement et le suivit du regard, sa silhouette s'élançait sur la plage, surréelle, à la poursuite de l'héritier des serpentards.

Draco plissa des yeux, le vent était coupant et faisait voler ses capes en cœur avec ses cheveux, l'Avale-soucis glissait doucement sous ses doigts dans sa poche. La texture douce et parfaite qu'il connaissait si bien… Il fronça les sourcils. Potter. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance au fils Potter ? Il avait courut le montrer à la sang de bourbe, évidemment. C'était illusoire que de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir un changement, une évolution.

« Malefoy ! »

Son nom résonna à ses oreilles avec le tintement d'un écho lointain. Il se figea.

« Malefoy ! »

Il eut la vague impression que ce deuxième cri n'était que répercussion du premier sur la surface polie et lustrée du lac. Des pas crissèrent sur les galets derrière lui, accompagnés par une brève chaleur. Il se retourna pour toiser Potter de toute la hauteur qu'il était possible d'avoir.

« Quoi Potter ? »

Le survivant détourna les yeux, une lueur chaude dansa sur ses joues, ses yeux verts vacillèrent.

« Je suis désolé. »

Draco sentit une colère sourde gronder en lui. On allait donc lui refaire le moment du bon samaritain, Potter le saint et d'éternels remords à la clé, sans pardon, néanmoins.

« Je…c'est de ma faute aussi, si Sirius… »

La voix de Potter s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Draco tiqua. Ainsi donc le survivant s'accusait de la mort de Black ? Charmante attention. La colère monta en lui, inexplicable.

« De quoi es-tu désolé Potter ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Le survivant ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« D'avoir montré l'Avale-soucis à la sang de bourbe ou bien d'avoir envoyé mes géniteurs au casse-pipe ? » La voix de Malefoy résonna, mordante, coupante. Harry se figea.

« Dans les deux cas sache que je n'ai nullement l'intention de te pardonner. ».

Harry eut l'impression que le sol était mouvant. Il ne déterminait pas ce qui causait ce remous, ses émotions s'empilèrent comme dans un sac usé, et s'évadèrent aux quatre vents.

« Je…Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ? » la voix du survivant perça, sourde.

« Lequel des deux ? à moins que tu n'aies plus conscience de tes actes… »

« SILENCE ! »

Le hurlement était sorti de la gorge d'Harry comme un volcan explose au grand jour. Malefoy réprima un léger sursaut et fronça un sourcil.

« Tu…Tu penses que j'ai fait ça par plaisir ? » Harry tremblait. « Et bien laisse moi te dire que je ne le regrette pas une seconde ! Tes parents étaient de sales mangemorts dégoulinants de servitude devant un cadavre et qu'ils soient morts arrange bien la face du monde ! »

Draco sentit la voix de Potter tonner à ses oreilles comme s'il était devenu sourd. Son nom était souillé. Sa vie, sa famille. On ne marchait pas sur les morts. Un bourdonnement indistinct emplit l'héritier Malefoy.

« Potter. »

« Et autre chose Malefoy ! Laisse moi te dire que la prochaine fois que tu traites mon amie de sang de bourbe c'est toi que j'envoie à Azkaban ! Et je si je te tue… » la voix d'Harry se brisa. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Tout allait de travers. Il voulait mourir. La fin de la phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Ce fut une seconde d'hésitation.

Il ressentit une vague brûlante sur sa mâchoire accompagné d'un bruit mat. Devant lui, Malefoy, le poing levé.

« Va mourir Potter ! » Malefoy cracha comme s'il s'était brûlé. « Je te souhaite de crever ! » Il recula comme un serpent ondulant sur la berge. « Tu peux mourir Potter ! Dans ton cas aussi le monde s'en portera mieux ! Je m'en porterai mieux ! »

Le survivant sentit le venin de Malefoy pénétrer dans sa poitrine comme on y enfonce une lame chauffée à blanc, facile, tendre. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« VA MOURIR POTTER !! »

Les paroles explosèrent dans sa tête comme un coup de gong. Il croyait sentir ses veines bouillonner et exploser comme si une bourrasque mortelle avait décidé de comprimer ses poumons. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il eut la nausée.

« HARRY !! »

La voix d'Hermione résonna. Lointaine, un écho bientôt mort. Sa vue se brouillait. Il ne voulait pas respirer.

« HARRY !! »

Il sentit le sol entrer en contact avec sa tête dans un bruit dur, le son arrivait déformé, enveloppé d'ouate. Puis ce fut le noir, le noir bienfaisant.

La gryffondor aux cheveux noisette se précipita vers son ami et pris sa tension, le visage crispé par la peur. Elle sentit la veine majeure battre doucement sous son index. Il était en vie.

Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement, puis redressa la tête vers le serpentard.

« Malefoy. » Sa voix sonnait grave, étrangement grave. « Je pourrais te tuer, Malefoy. »

Une lueur indéfinie passa dans les yeux du serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Potter est en hypoglycémie constante. » répondit-il d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

« Mais c'est ta faute s'il est dans cet état. » Elle se tourna vers son ami et murmura doucement une formule. Le corps d'Harry s'éleva dans les airs. Elle le fit léviter et passa devant Malefoy sans lui accorder un regard.

Le serpentard observa l'étrange cortège s'éloigner. La voix dure de la gryffondor parvint à ses oreilles. _« C'est ta faute Malefoy… »_

Au loin, la cape de Pansy Parkinson étendit ses ailes comme un oiseau funeste. Les pans noirs s'éparpillèrent autour de sa silhouette. Un sourire incurva ses lèvres, et elle s'en retourna vers le château.

_« Tu vas perdre, Potter… »_

…

- - - - - - -  Fin de chapitre 3.

Sur la fin j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai pas…la « discussion » entre les deux n'a pas été aussi longue que je l'aurais voulue, du coup je pense qu'ils en auront d'autres où s'expliquer mieux qu'ici haut. Enfin. Sinon dans le chapitre à venir je ferais une introspection-Harry, on m'a notamment dit que je n'avais pas assez bien envisagé la dureté du fait de se rendre compte qu'on est attiré par une personne du même sexe, avec raison d'ailleurs. Un retour sur les pensées d'Harry s'impose donc !

Laissez moi vos opinions quelles qu'elles soient sur ce chapitre, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, sur-ce, bonne continuation !

Mel


	4. Le début après la fin

Auteur : Mel-Imoen   
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! ****rires ) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sers ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Notes : Mon dieu. Que de temps ! je suis désolée, désolée, désolée ! que dire pour ma défense ? pas grand chose hélas…si ce n'est que j'ai passé le bac, et que j'ai les résultats d'ici peu (une semaine pile, on les a plus tôt à l'étranger) et bref. Si je ne l'ai pas je crois que ça va être ma mort rires à part cela, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs courageux qui n'ont pas abandonné la fic en cours de route, à ceux qui ont attendu, et aux autres ! merci énormément à vous ! Sur cette partie que dire ? Qu'elle est moins mélancolique, il se passe plus de choses…c'est un léger changement de style vis à vis des autres, mais je reviendrai à mon vieux « mode descriptif » à la prochaine, le fait est qu'en écrivant celle-ci j'ai commis une erreur : écouter du MM. rires bref.  Bonne lecture et merci à vous !

_Dédicaces spéciales_ : Je dédicace ce chapitre à ceux qui ne le liront jamais à Yann pour le mercredi 26 juin entre 3h du matin et 6h, à Santi pour la même chose et le reste, à Cris pour tout, à Elena pour m'avoir socialisé, et à ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi au lycée ; pour ne pas oublier. merci.

Réponses aux reviews :

White wolf : C'était ton record de larmes ? Je suis flattée tout de même ! et je suis désoléééeee de t'avoir fait attendre ! promis, le prochain chapitre arrive vite (et bien, ou du moins je l'espères !) merci de me suivre et très bonne lecture !

Feemusty : Coucou toi ! merci d'être venue me lire ! si l'histoire se terminera mieux que les mythes grecs ? ma foi…vois-tu, j'ai une conception assez pessimiste, mais je n'aime pas les fins tristes…il y a donc de bonnes chances que ça finisse bien ! :] bonne lecture et merci à toi !

Lee-NC-Kass : merci encore d'être passée me laisser une review ! je te retrouve à chaque chapitre ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! :] aaah,'Dancetaria' n'est pas mal du tout dans le genre « on crée une ambiance » sur ce chapitre je perd sûrement en qualité littéraire…et je m'en excuse ! mais il fallait que j'amènes les « révélations » qui vont suivre ! pour Pansy c'est vrai qu'elle est étrange…dans ce chapitre plus que tout elle s'ingénie à leur mettre les bâtons dans les roues, bref tu verras :]

Le mode 'drama' ? aaah comme je l'ai dis à Feemusty tout pèse dans une balance équivalente…je n'ai jamais écrit qu'une seule fic drama dans ma vie (dans le genre mort à la fin) et ça m'a bien déprimée, rires alors en fait je verrai. Tout n'est pas encore décidé… Harry te fait penser à tes moments de déprime ? Bienvenue au club ! confidence pour confidence, Harry est beaucoup de mes déprimes, dans cette fic… mais chut ]

Bref, merci encore d'être passé, bonne lecture, merci !! :] ! (et désolée pour ce retard !)

Celine s. : Coucou ! tu n'aimes pas trop Draco ? C'est vrai qu'il est assez insupportable…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'adorer ]  merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! :]  dans ce chapitre tu sais enfin comment Harry va :] et je m'excuse encore pour le retard, bonne lecture !

Zaz : rah désolée pour ce retard…j'espères que tu ne m'en voudras pas ! et merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! promis, la suite sera postée dans un délais très correct :] je promet ! merci encore et bonne lecture !

Celine402 : et la suite la voici la voil ! désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! (je m'excuse platement !) et merci d'apprécier, je suis flattée ! voici la suite :] bonne lecture merci encore !

Genevieve Black :  Contente de te revoir ! Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic, ça me fait très très plaisir ! :] merci beaucoup ! pour ce qui est des réactions des personnages dans ce chapitre, peut-être te paraîtront-elles bizarres…j'ai laissé une petite note à la fin pour expliquer mon point de vue ] bref, très bonne lecture et merci !

Syl2Sy : magnifique ? tant que ça ? rouge merci beaucoup ! voici la suite, merci de m'appuyer et bonne lecture ! :]

Melhuiwen :  Coucou ! ça me fait penser que je ne sais plus si j'ai reviewer tes dernières fics (que j'ai lues !) honte sur moi ! va aller vérifier Très contente de voir que tu apprécies !  L'idée de la boîte t'as touchée ? j'en suis très heureuse ! :] dans ce chapitre on ressent moins cette détresse des personnages, mais elle sera de retour dans le prochain (et non je ne les laisse pas en paix ] ) et voici la suite, bonne lecture et désolée pour le retard ! et merci ! :]

Nemesis : Tes commentaires me font vraiment, vraiment très plaisir ! ravie de voir que n'est pas trop lourd par moments…par contre j'ai perdu sur ce chapitre…enfin tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Pour l'introspection d'Harry je trouve que ta théorie est très bonne, et ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu considères ça comme ça :] je resterais donc fidèle à mon idée première,(je travailles d'ailleurs l'introspection sur une autre fic en préparation), merci encore, j'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée de fatalité, tu as parfaitement compris ce que je désirais faire passer ! très flattée ! :] désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

L'on raconte, par les jours froids et dur d'hiver, par les jours doux et chantant de printemps, qu'Echo est présente. Qu'Echo n'a cesse de chercher désespérément l'heure où renaîtra celui qui mourut, pour l'amour de lui. On dit également, que si les dieux sont avec eux, alors peut-être qu'un jour, alors que dans le cœur de tous l'histoire sera oubliée, du jour où plus personne ne verra danser Echo sur l'onde, alors peut-être, l'histoire pourra-t-elle être réécrite.

On raconte que peut-être alors, alors seulement, Narcisse posera ses yeux sur Echo, sur celle qui mourut pour lui et qu'à son tour, peut-être vivra-t-il pour elle.

Disent les anciens et les jeunes, ceux qui ont vécu et ceux qui viennent de naître, que si l'on regarde autour de soi, Echo reviendra danser dans le monde des hommes, que peut-être la faute sera corrigée, si dans le cœur de Narcisse s'ouvre une brèche…

Une brèche disent les hommes…prions pour que les divinités soient clémentes, et prions que pour jamais, jamais de nouveau, l'histoire de Narcisse ne se reproduise…

Prions pour ceux qui sont morts, pour ceux qui sont en vie, pour celle qui donna sa vie, prions, pour que renaisse le début, le début après la fin…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Il faisait blanc. Il ne faisait pas chaud ou froid. Il faisait blanc. Blanc pâle. Couleur infirmerie, couleur de mort, de pureté et d'autres choses peu avenantes.

Sur le bord du lit, Hermione serra nerveuse les plis de sa jupe. Une larme s'écrasa sur son poignet. Elle n'avait envisagé que très relativement ce qui pouvait habiter son ami. Que très superficiellement. Mais c'était plus grave, semblait-il. Très grave. Trop grave.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. C'était à peine un frottement. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux bleus palis de Dumbledore.

« Monsieur le directeur ! » s'étrangla-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes avec le sourire le plus fabriqué qu'elle put.

Il eut un geste apaisant.

« Dis moi, Hermione, une…raison à cet évanouissement ? »

La jeune gryffondor sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. Si Harry apprenait que le vieux était au courant, il lui en voudrait. Il ne fallait pas. Non il ne fallait pas. C'était une porte secrète, un secret douloureux et mortel.

« Oh il était fatigué ces derniers temps professeur, un peu de repos lui fera du bien ! » Elle se força à sourire. Il lui jeta un regard par dessus ses demi-lunes. Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Mais il ne chercherait pas plus loin s'il se heurtait à elle.

« Alors miss Granger…je vous charge de vous occuper de lui, de son intégrité physique et du reste mademoiselle….du reste… » murmura-t-il comme pour lui même. Elle acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur le visage blême d'Harry, contraste de ses cheveux noirs sur le blanc des couvertures. Lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux, Dumbledore avait disparut. Une porte fut claquée à la volée, suivit d'une rangée de pas rapides, Hermione respira profondément.

« MIONE !! » la voix de Ron Weasley raisonna sur les parois de l'infirmerie. « POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, il obtempéra, ses yeux bleus furieux.

« Harry ne voulait pas. » Aussitôt elle regretta le manque de tact, le visage de Ron se ferma, blessé. « Tu sais…j'ai découvert ses ennuis par hasard presque…il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il m'a dit…que si l'on le prenait en pitié, ça serait le traiter en épave, en mort. » Le silence plana, cape sourde et lourde, sur l'infirmerie. Ron se laissa tomber dans une chaise qui émit un léger grincement.

« On peut l'aider ? »

« Oh je ne crois pas. » elle détourna les yeux vers Harry. Immobile sur cette immensité blanche, à la dérive. « C'est un combat personnel. Mais malgré tout…il y a des gens qui portent une part de responsabilité. ».

Ron se leva d'un bond. « Qui ça ? ».

Hermione leva vers lui un visage fermé, décidé, froid. « Je vais y aller seule. Veilles sur lui. » Sur ces mots, elle se leva, et d'un pas électrique disparut par la porte.

Plus loin, les cachots des Serpentard, terrain vert et noir, terrain de haine. Le prince des serpentard sortit de la salle commune, Pansy était étrange dernièrement. Sournoise. Pansy sournoise…Il sentit un frôlement dans son dos et se retourna brusquement. Devant lui, Granger, une flamme étrange, elle aussi, brûlait dans ses yeux bruns.

« Malefoy. » siffla-t-elle. Draco reprit contenance et fit face à la sang de bourbe.

« Granger. 'Me vaut l'immense honneur de ta présence ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Silence Malefoy, c'est moi qui parle. » Sa voix était basse, étouffée de colère. « Tu sais très bien pourquoi Harry a eut un malaise. » Elle fit une pause puis releva vers lui des yeux orageux « C'est ta faute, Malefoy. » sa voix vibrait. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malefoy. Alors retiens bien. Retiens bien… » Elle se détourna et disparut d'un pas mécanique au détour d'un couloir.

Au milieu du couloir, l'héritier des Malefoys fixait les dalles gluantes du sol, l'endroit où se trouvait Granger. Il secoua la tête, et entra à nouveau dans sa salle commune.

Les aiguilles brillèrent légèrement, pointues et mortelles, et se placèrent docilement sur le trois. Le trois. Trois heures du matin. Draco Malefoy se retourna sur le dos et jura dans le noir. Le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il était absent semblait-il, ce soir. Il rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit, et posa les pieds sur les dalles froides. Il frissonna. Le vent s'était tu dehors. C'était calme, très calme, trop calme. Ça sentait la mort. Oh il la connaissait, depuis le temps, une bonne amie que l'on appelle de temps en temps, dans l'espoir d'avoir sa clémence, mais elle ne vient jamais pour vous. Traîtresse. Elle vient toujours pour le voisin, pour celui qu'on a pas envie de voir tomber, pour l'ennemi…. Elle vient pour l'ennemi. Draco enfila un pantalon, et par dessus une cape noire et longue et disparut par la porte de la salle commune. Dans le dortoir des filles, en haut, Parkinson fixa la porte de ses yeux verdoyants et se leva.

Draco Malefoy marchait dans le couloir, d'un pas pressé, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Ou il le savait plutôt, mais son esprit gardait closes les portes de l'entendement. La porte de l'infirmerie se dressa devant lui, blanche. La mort en blanc… Il la poussa.

Hermione se leva, Harry avait froid, elle en était sure. Il fallait éviter le froid. Elle fit quelques pas et disparut dans le coin de la pièce, dans la commode, il devait y avoir des couvertures…

La porte grinça.

Là-bas au fond sur le lit, comme dans un cocon post-mortem, Potter. Ses cheveux noirs éparts sur l'oreiller blanc. Immobile. Draco tendit l'oreille et perçut un souffle régulier. Il secoua la tête. La mort n'était pas venue pour l'ennemi non plus…Il soupira, un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dans le fond dans la pièce, Hermione se tassa sur elle-même. Malefoy, Malefoy était venu. Elle retint son souffle.

Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta à la hauteur du visage d'Harry, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« Alors Potty ? Toujours dans les méandres noires ? » Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le vide.

« Petite nature. » il y eut une pause. « Et il paraît que c'est ma faute ? » Il recula. Un souffle s'échappa de sa gorge. « Je suis ridicule. » Il battit en retraite et repassa la porte en sens inverse. Hermione se releva doucement. Elle tendit l'oreille. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette fichue salle. Un léger mouvement attira son attention. Dans un coin de la porte majeure, Pansy sortit de l'ombre, comme sortie du néant, et s'avança d'un pas, le regard dardé sur Potter.

Hermione bondit de sa cachette, une détente, lancée à l'attaque. Elle attrapa la serpentard au collet et la plaqua contre le mur, avant de refermer la porte de sa main libre. Pansy hoqueta.

« Parkinson. » Granger avait les traits déformés par une fureur contenue. « Tu espionnais, comme toujours ? La séance a été instructive ? »

Parkinson eut un ricanement. « Oh vas-y Granger. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ? Intelligente comme toi ! »

Hermione sentit sa peau parsemée d'un frisson atroce. Elle se hérissa. Parkinson…Cette dernière eut un sourire en coin.

« Oh oui Granger tu as compris. Tu sais. Tu as sais que Potty a trouvé le grand amour dans la personne de Draco Malefoy, hein ? » Elle laissa échapper un rire dément dont l'écho se répercuta sur les quatre parois avant de revenir percuter la porte. « Pathétique hein ? Il sort d'une épreuve et le revoilà dans une autre. Amoureux de Malefoy… » le rire de Pansy raisonna à nouveau. Hermione serra le poing gauche puis sursauta violemment. La porte venait de bouger, elle avait entendue un coup, elle en était sure. Du pied, elle poussa la barrière de bois.

Derrière, derrière la porte trop claire de l'infirmerie, la silhouette de Malefoy contemplait l'affrontement. Un masque de glace sur les traits. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Elle étudia les traits du serpentard. Il ne bronchait pas, il était impassible, comme toujours. Elle planta son regard dans ses yeux et le monde s'effondra autour d'elle. Les pupilles de Malefoy étaient rétrécies, tremblantes. Mon dieu, il avait entendu. Il battit en retraite et s'effaça dans le couloir.

La gryffondor tourna lentement le visage vers Pansy.

« Tu avais tout prévu, Parkinson ? »

Un rire aigu lui répondit. Un autre. Elle riait, elle se défit de la poigne d'Hermione et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Les yeux d'Hermione jurèrent, planté dans l'infini. _Je te tuerais, Parkinson._  _Je te tuerais._

Il était sept cinquante sept du matin, ce mercredi là. Un jour bleu, rose. Harry ouvrit les yeux, éblouit, puis chaussa ses lunettes. Sa vision s'habitua au décor. L'infirmerie. Blanche. Sur une chaise, Hermione dormait, le visage contrarié. Plus loin, Ron renversé sur un fauteuil, ronflait. Un sourire dansa un instant sur les lèvres d'Harry, il se leva avec un grincement de lit.

La gryffondor se leva en sursaut comme si une bombe avait explosé sous sa chaise et fixa Harry d'un air d'abord hagard, puis un sourire immense éclaira son visage, un peu obscurci par un secret peut-être lourd.

« Je savais que tu te réveillerais. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Se réveiller…mieux eut-il valut que dame mort l'emporte, noire et belle, l'absence de tout. Malefoy…le ventre d'Harry se contracta.

Ron sortit à son tour de son sommeil, semblable à un hibou mal réveillé, puis son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs s'éclaira également d'un large sourire.

Le survivant sourit doucement en retour. Peut-être fallait-il vivre ? En quel nom, quel honneur… peut-être fallait mourir…

Neuf heures et quelque chose lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Peu importait le temps. Il s'écoulait trop vite, comme tout le reste. Hermione referma la porte derrière Harry. Quelque chose rongeait son cœur. C'était un mauvais pressentiment. Noir, morbide. Elle secoua la tête et serra des dents. Il fallait quitter le couloir de l'infirmerie. C'était l'infirmerie. Ils s'avancèrent, Hermione fermait la marche. Puis tout à la fin, à la fin du couloir de l'infirmerie. A la fin du supplice. Au détour d'une vie, ils surgirent.

Malefoy et Parkinson.

Hermione sentit que son cœur s'arrêtait. Elle allait le vomir par la bouche. Elle remonta à la hauteur d'Harry, il détournait les yeux.

« Alors Potty, on va mieux ? » la question de Malefoy fendit l'air et claqua contre le mur.

« Dégage Malefoy, ça me fera des vacances… » fut la réponse soufflée de la gorge d'Harry.

Draco tiqua. Il ne le regardait pas. Il avait envie qu'il le regarde, qu'il le haïsse.

« Oh ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit… » répliqua-t-il.

Harry releva les yeux, effrayés, terrifiés, il jeta un regard en biais à Hermione, comment avait-elle pu… ? Il eut un léger sursaut. Hermione fixait Parkinson, qui fixait Draco en ricanant. Hermione dont les yeux brillaient, Harry eut l'impression qu'il pouvait ressentir son aura magique, forte, dévastatrice, et qu'elle se concentrait dans ses yeux.

« On m'a dit… » le serpentard se planta juste devant le survivant, un sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Un sourire mauvais. « On m'a dit que je te plaisait, Potty ? » souffla-t-il. Le monde s'écroula quelque part entre l'esprit d'Harry et son cœur. Son âme partait en morceaux, sa raison avec.

« Il paraît que…tu es amoureux de moi… » la voix de Draco vibrait aux oreilles d'Harry, déformée. « Tu es vraiment tombé bas, Potter, très bas. » Il fit une pause. « Le grand vainqueur de la guerre est une tarlouse… quelle déception pour la presse. » il prit un air navré. « Que de fans vont tomber à la renverse… »

Il se rapprocha d'avantage. « Mais tu te plantes Potter. Je te hais, pour tout le reste de ma vie si possible. Et je ne suis pas du même bord que toi. Je pense que tu peux claquer sans que je bouge un petit doigt. » Il admira son œuvre sur Potter, puis recula. « Je suis normal, moi, Potty… »

Draco sentit que quelque chose remuait vaguement en lui. Mais sans y prêter attention il recula d'un autre pas et contempla les bienfaits de son œuvre. Le visage de Potter était figé, immobile, blanc. D'une pâleur bizarre. Il remonta le regard le long de ses yeux et sursauta. Les yeux de Potter. Un vert émeraude planté sur lui, fixement dans ses yeux. Et dans ces yeux, un tourbillon de douleur, il y avait de la haine, de la colère, de la douleur, de la trahison, de la passion. A en mourir. Une douleur d'une force qui surpassait tout le reste. Draco ressentit le tourbillon comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur d'Harry. Rebondissait contre son crâne. Des images, des sons, le tout séparé. Comme si son esprit refusait d'accomplir la synthèse. Des images, des voix, Draco…une lame lui perça la poitrine.

Quelque part plus loin, Hermione se jeta sur Pansy, il y eut un bruit de coup, de chute. A cheval sur la serpentard, Hermione laissait libre cour à une envie de meurtre. « JE VAIS TE TUER PARKINSON ! » raisonna dans le couloir. Ron se jeta sur son amie et l'éloigna comme il put, la gryffondor se débattait, écumait. Sur le sol, Pansy était immobile.

Draco entendit d'une oreille sourde les hurlements de Granger. Les yeux de Potter. Il avait très mal au ventre, à la gorge, l'impression que des doigts invisibles enserraient sa poitrine. Il toussa. Les yeux de Potter. Quelque chose brilla dans l'œil gauche. Une larme, unique, s'écoula. Draco la suivit du regard. Quelque chose le perturbait. Elle était belle, elle semblait contenir une âme, une douleur, quelque chose de beau, de triste aussi. Il eut envie de la rattraper mais elle s'échoua dans le cou. Il releva les yeux vers Potter et sursauta. Vides. Ils étaient vides. Plus aucune émotion. Vides, morts.

« MISS GRANGER ! Je me vois dans l'obligation d'enlever…. » Le maître des potions déboucha d'un couloir.

« SILENCE !! » Le cri d'Hermione se répercuta sur le mur. Une rage sans pareil émanait d'elle. « SILENCE ! C'est aussi votre faute ! Votre faute si Harry va crever ! » la fin de la phrase s'étrangla sans sa gorge. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vers Harry, dans le but de s'excuser. Mais elle se figea. Les yeux d'Harry étaient vides.

« Miss Granger. Votre impertinence vous coûtera deux mois de retenue. Quand à monsieur Potter, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dire qu'il est toujours en vie malgré vos fantasmes… » Il se retourna vers le survivant et s'interrompit. Potter ne bougeait pas.  « Potter… »

Il y eut un quart de seconde. Quelque chose d'éternel. De silencieux et de macabre. Puis le corps d'Harry vacilla et s'effondra droit devant lui, raide.

Il y eut le hurlement d'Hermione, il y eut Ron qui se précipita. Il y eut Malefoy qui rattrapa Harry et le déposa au sol.

« Hey Potter, pas de blague. » il y eut la réplique nerveuse de Malefoy. Hermione prit le pouls de Harry. Elle tremblait. Il n'y avait pas de pouls.

Puis ce fut l'explosion.

« VA CHERCHER POMFREY !! » hurla Hermione à l'attention de Ron qui partit en détalant. « Oh et pousse toi ! » ordonna-t-elle à Malefoy, devancée par le maître des potions qui murmura une formule en direction du cœur de Harry, sans résultats. Il y eut les quatre secondes où il en essaya d'autres.

Puis une larme s'écoula sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Non…c'est pas possible… »

Puis il y eut le début de tout. Le début après la fin. Malefoy s'agenouilla à la hauteur du torse d'Harry, dans un rituel muet il sortit sa baguette et la tint dans la paume de ses mains, parallèle à son corps. _« Finite nunquam est, revivisco. » _

La baguette noire ébène de Malefoy effectua un demi tour sur elle-même, elle _lévitait_. Hermione se recula. Une lumière étrange, blanche, diffuse, semblable à de la fumée, parut se détacher des poumons du serpentard de son torse, à travers ses vêtements. Elle s'enroula autour de la baguette, devint d'une luminosité brûlante, chargée en magie. Puis elle suivit la direction imposée et plongea dans le corps du survivant dans un lien faible, tremblotant.

« _Finite nunquam est, admonition._ » Le lien s'intensifia, se maintint, trembla à nouveau et s'effondra finalement, en volutes de fumées qui réintégrèrent le corps de Draco, celui d'Harry. L'héritier Malefoy s'effondra au sol, retenu par ses mains, la baguette tomba dans un léger bruit mat.

« Malefoy…Malefoy pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! » la voix de Snape vibra, sourde de colère, aux oreilles d'Hermione. Harry ne bougeait pas.

« Maefoy vous êtes… » il se détourna vers Harry « et ça n'a pas marché. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, court. Puis le corps d'Harry se leva, comme agité d'un spasme, et il aspira une goulée immense d'air, avant de se mettre à haleter, la respiration saccadée. _Il respirait._

Le regard que Granger lui envoya était indéfinissable, la seule chose qu'il sentit était que Snape l'emmenait, marmonna quelque chose sur un acte irresponsable, Pansy gisait au sol, et Potter ouvrait péniblement les yeux. La mort frôla Draco, dépitée, presque amicale.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » l'infirmière fixa Harry et Pansy alternativement. Ron apparut derrière elle et jeta un regard interrogatif à Hermione qui secoua la tête.

« Oh, une petite bataille entre gryffondors et serpentard, rien de bien méchant ! » Elle eut un rire nerveux. « Harry s'était évanoui, mais il est réveill ! Parkinson est toujours évanouie par contre… »

L'infirmière se pencha vers la serpentard « Un petit évanouissement. Elle a du percuter le sol… » D'un geste elle l'emporta à l'infirmerie. « Surveillez Potter, je ne veux pas le revoir dans l'infirmerie avant au moins un mois. » Avec un sourire, elle s'éloigna.

La gryffondor se pencha vers son ami qui se releva sur les coudes.

« Mione…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? »

Elle eut à nouveau un rire nerveux. « Rien de bien grave Harry, tu t'es évanoui et deux minutes après tu étais en forme ! » Le survivant détourna les yeux vers Ron qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Une chaleur étrange au niveau de la poitrine. Son regard s'aventura vers le fond du couloir, par là où Malefoy avait disparu, sans qu'il en sache la raison précise…

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione se massait les tempes.

« Tu trouves ? » Demanda Ron, assis une chaise plus loin. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis soupira.

« J'ai trouvé. » lâcha-t-elle. Ron se releva d'un bond, toute ouïe.

« Ce n'est…une très bonne nouvelle, tu sais. » Ron fronça les sourcils devant l'air fermé d'Hermione. « En fait Harry… » continua-t-elle.

La porte la salle s'ouvrit sur le survivant, Ron sursauta maladroitement et Hermione referma le livre d'un coup très sec, avant de se retourner nerveusement vers l'arrivant.

Le visage d'Harry était peiné. Il n'était pas dupe. La jeune fille aux yeux chocolat sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis elle se retourna vers Ron et hocha doucement la tête, ce dernier s'assit.

« Harry… » commença-t-elle. « Tu sais. Je t'ai menti. » Elle inspira une goulée d'air. « C'était très loin d'être un évanouissement ordinaire. » Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « En fait…tu as fait une mort clinique. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc. Une morte clinique ? Ainsi c'était bien pour lui que la mort était venue roder…

« Tu…ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre ! Ce…c'était horrible ! je… » La main de Ron se posa, apaisante, sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle inspira à nouveau. « Ron est partit chercher Pomfresh, et Snape qui était là, a tenté par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de te réanimer. Il a lancé une dizaine de sortilèges que je ne connaissais même pas, et…ça n'a pas marché. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Et il y a eu Malefoy. Il a fait un truc très bizarre. Il a lancé un sortilège qui sonnait ancien. Il s'est passé une chose incroyable. C'était comme si la vie de Malefoy, sa magie, fluait de lui à toi. Puis le lien s'est brisé, je suppose qu'il n'était pas assez puissant, et il est presque tombé. Il était exténué. Et puis…on a tous cru que ça a avait échoué, Snape a commencé à dire à Malefoy que c'était inconsidéré et moi je ne comprenais rien et puis…d'un coup tu t'es réveillé. » Elle fit une pause. « J'ai bien cru que les yeux de Snape allaient s'écraser sur le plancher. » Elle eut un rire. « Et il a emmené Malefoy qui ne tenait plus debout. »

Un silence suivit le récit. Harry sentit une chaleur revenir au niveau de son cœur. Cette chaleur diffuse et étrange… une trace… un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres, puis s'effaça. Quelque chose en ce sortilège dérangeait Hermione. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Et je… j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » reprit-elle. « Ce sortilège est appelé le sortilège du 'début après la fin' c'est…un sortilège infiniment plus puissant que celui de soins, c'est…ça permet de ressusciter quelqu'un. » Elle ouvrit le livre. « Tu vois, la théorie suppose que dans chacun de nous, il y a un flux de magie, il est plus ou moins fort selon notre aptitude, et plus ou moins réparti dans les parties de notre corps. De là le fait que certains soient doués pour les sortilèges et d'autres pour les enchantements. Pour être excellent il faudrait maîtriser ce flux, pour le diriger comme nous voulons et l'utiliser impeccablement. » Elle fit une pause. « Mais c'est quasiment irréalisable. Peut-être Dumbledore…Et bref. Pour lancer le sortilège de Malefoy, il faut concentrer son énergie magique dans une seule zone, et la faire sortir, pour la 'prêter' à une autre personne. » Elle referma le livre et fixa Harry. « En gros, Malefoy t'as donné un peu de sa force magique et vitale pour permettre à ton cœur de recommencer à battre. »

Le survivant se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Et ça va l'affaiblir ? » risqua-t-il.

« Non. » répliqua la jeune fille. « L'énergie d'un magicien se reconstitue toute seule au bout d'un moment de repos, en l'occurrence c'est pour ça que Malefoy s'est effondré, il était vidé. » Elle se tut. Une pression sur son épaule l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Si je trouve ça inquiétant c'est parce que… »elle se mordit la lèvre. « Ce sortilège est mystérieux. Il ne repose pas sur des bases prouvées. En gros…on ne sait ni comment il agit, ni ce qui en résulte. En fait. En fait vois-tu….ce sortilège établit un lien mystérieux entre donneur et receveur. On ne sait pas s'il sera d'allégeance, d'obéissance totale et inconsidérée ou autres…ça peut être le pire comme le meilleur. Et on ne peut le contrôler. »

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la salle.

« Ce sortilège…est un sortilège utilisé par les mages noirs. Non pas parce qu'il est mauvais. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Mais parce qu'il est inconnu. Les sortilèges incertains sont tous tombés du côté obscur. Ce sortilège est utilisé par les mangemorts sur le terrain de bataille. » Elle déglutit. « Si Snape a hurlé sur Malefoy, c'est parce que le fait qu'il ai utilisé ce sortilège atteste sa connaissance de la magie noire. Et c'est dangereux…pour quelqu'un qui a juré devant le tribunal son innocence. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et leva un regard anxieux vers Harry.

Il regardait l'infini, les flammes dans la cheminée d'un air absent les flammes rassurantes, son esprit s'embrumait légèrement. Il avait envie de regarder au loin…et d'oublier.

Le maître des potions laissa tomber une pile de livres sur son bureau et se retourna vers son élève.

« Très bien Draco. Expliques-toi. »

Le serpentard pris place dans un fauteuil et secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

« J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Snape s'approcha de lui et le fixa de toute sa hauteur. Le serpentard soutint son regard, puis détourna les yeux.

« Potter était mort. » la réponse sonna comme un coup de fouet. « Alors comme Granger me disait que c'était ma faute, j'ai utilisé le début après la fin. »

L'homme en noir ferma les yeux. Idiot. Son meilleur élève était idiot.

« Tu te rend compte que ça remet en doute ton innocence ? Vis à vis de la magie noire, Draco ? »

« Je sais. » il se releva d'un bond. « Je sais et tanpis. Ils ne diront rien. » Il regarda au loin. « Je le sais. J'ai sauvé Potty, ils me doivent une dette. Granger n'est pas stupide, elle aura bientôt compris de quel sortilège il retournait. »

« Draco. Prend garde. Beaucoup de gens n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour te faire tomber. »

Le serpentard ricana. « Oui. Tapis dans l'ombre pour hurler à la surface du monde que j'ai été mangemort. » Il releva sa manche d'un air de défi. La marque, grimaçante, apparut, paraissant faire un pied de nez à ceux qui désirent vivre.  « Je l'ai été. Et j'ai décidé de prendre parti de l'autre côté. » Il se rassit.

« Et pour Potter ? » sonna la voix sarcastique du maître des potions.

« Potter. » Draco eut un sourire étrange. « Potter…il paraît que Potter en pince pour moi. »

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Snape reprit.

« Etrange…ce garçon a été maudit à la naissance. » Conclut-il avec un léger sourire.

« Sans doute… »

Le serpentard se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre. En bas, le lac brillait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé le besoin d'y aller admirer les reflets.. Et Potter…Potter….

Pansy Parkinson poussa la porte de la chambre de Draco, elle était sortie de l'infirmerie il y avait à peine quelques heures. Sur son lit, le prince des serpentards fixait le vide, la fenêtre, en triturant dans ses mains deux boules argentées. Ces boules. Elles lui avaient été offertes par un parent, gravées aux insigne des Malefoys mais cela, Pansy l'ignorait.

Elle fit quelques pas et se plaça vers lui avec un petit rire de gorge.

« Il paraît que Potter a fait un infarctus ? ça devait être drôle… » elle ricana. « Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort… »

Quelque chose siffla à côté d'elle et elle n'eut que le temps de se baisser avec un cri. Une des boules argentées de Draco s'encastra dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle déglutit et recula.

« Draco… » Elle se figea. Les yeux de Draco brillaient d'un feu rouge, tourbillonnant. Il était en colère. Draco en colère, Draco n'avait plus le contrôle froid de ses émotions. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait.

« Fiches le camp. » Une voix sourde s'échappa en sifflant de la gorge de Draco.

Sur le mur, deux ailes émergèrent de la sphère argentée, suivies d'une tête et d'une longue queue écailleuse. Le dragon minuscule siffla de mécontentement à l'égard de Draco, puis voleta jusqu'au sol où il se fondit à nouveau en une boule et roula jusqu'à la main de son possesseur dans laquelle il sauta. Ce dernier reprit sa contemplation méditative.

Pansy recula, sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Draco. Draco était étrange ces derniers temps. Il agissait de manière violente. Il était devenu très violent, à vrai dire, frustré peut-être. C'était depuis…depuis…que Potter avait commencé à faire d'étranges malaises.

La révélation frappa Pansy de plein fouet. Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le lien auparavant ? Les malaises…Potter…tout le reste… Elle sentit un frisson mortel la parcourir et se retourna vers la porte en bois qu'elle venait de fermer, massive, lourde, bardée de clous de fers. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

_« Se pourrait-il que… »_

_…_

- - - - - - -  Fin de chapitre 4.

Bref ! je m'excuse encore pour tant et tant de retard…le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas vraiment tarder, une semaine tout au plus, je voudrais savoir quel résultats j'ai eu au BAC avant de le poster..(et j'ai les résultats le 26 juillet) bref. Sur ce chapitre je ne sais quoi vous dire…qu'il est beaucoup moins mélancolique les autres, peut-être est-ce une question d'influence musicale ? Peut-être aussi parce qu'écrire du mélanco' m'aurait fait déprimer.rires bref, merci énormément d'avoir attendu, de ne pas m'avoir envoyé de colis piégé et d'avoir lu jusque là, je vous en suis très très reconnaissante !

Dans ce chapitre les réactions de Draco varient assez étrangement, pour ce qui est de son 'attaque-homophobe' vis à vis d'Harry, je pense par là qu'il tente de se défendre, il a peur, simplement. Enfin, c'est mon optique.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et encore merci ! :]

(note : les formules latines de l'incantation ne sont pas forcément justes…merci à mes années de latin et aux amis qui m'ont aidée ! et navrée pour les latinistes affligés si c'est faux…)

Mel


	5. L'Angoisse et la conscience

Auteur : Mel-Imoen   
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! ****rires ) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sers ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Notes : Et bien, cette fois au moins j'ai respecté le délais que je m'étais fix ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous ira…on entre ici plus précisément dans les pensées de Draco, voilà de quoi fixer la suite ] je sais, ça se voit d'ici. Au départ je pensais que cette fic allait être plus courte que _Une nouvelle ère_ mais la voici partie pour être plus longue ! enfin, pas éternelle, je n'ai jamais dépassé les 8 chapitres alors au pire ça sera 8…

Pour ce qui est des résultats du BAC : ..ET BIEN JE L'AI EU !! wouhouuu !! fait la danse de la victoire aaaaah. Enfin. Je l'ai euuuu !!! raaah je suis troooop contente ! ! merci énormément à ceux qui m'ont soutenue pendant cette période !! !

Réponses aux reviews :

Syl2Sy : Coucou ! merci pour les compliments ! voici la suite de la fic ! et j'attend avec impatience la suite des tiennes p pour le bac merci d'avoir été avec moi ! bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à poster une review si tu as le temps :]

Cordelune : Le meilleur de tous les chapitres ? mince alors je suis flattée ! - merchi pour les compliments rouge c'est trop gentil !  je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à te plonger dans l'histoire ! encore merci ! voici la suite et pour le prochain je tenterais de publier dans des délais acceptables :] bonne lecture !

Melhuiwen : Tête à claques Pansy hein ? et bien dans ce chapitre elle confirme ce qualificatif ! et se calme un peu, ou bien est-ce le calme avant la tempête ? et Draco, ah pour lui il y a introspection mais c'est vrai, bêtes ces jeunes ]

Lire tes fics ? un peu que je les aies lu ! - bonne continuation à toi et merci pour les encouragements, bonne lecture ! :]

Lee-NC-Kass : C'est celui qui vous a fait le plus pleurer ? mince alors ! je suis flattée même si désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer ! pas d'inquiétude, il y aura une fin 'happy' (c'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie de déprimer non plus rires )  sur ce chapitre ci, pas d'évènements terribles mais plutôt un tournant dans l'histoire, des explications je dirais…enfin, merci de prendre la peine de me laisser une review et voici le chapitre comme promis ! :] bonne lecture et merci pour mon bac ! :] !

Celine s. : et oui, Draco a peur…d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre j'explique bien ça :]

ça ne fait rien pour le retard ? tu es gentille ! mais je suis quand même inexcusable, pour la peine voici la suite dans les délais ! (pour une fois…) bonne lecture et merci !

Speedy-of-77 : tiens, une nouvelle tête :] salut à toi ! merci pour les compliments ça me fait très plaisir ! voici la suite :] bonne lecture !

Zaz : Cette fin ? c'est une fin made in 'l'auteuse sadique que je suis' niark niark ! le dialogue entre Sevy et Draco ? éhéhé, c'est que j'aime beaucoup Sevy..(je sais, je suis bizarre. On me le dit toujours.) bref, voici la suite et bonne lecture ! :]

Céline 402 : très contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a tant plu ! voici la suite, juste après mes résultats de bac :] (je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai voulu la poster après à vrai dire…date buttoir je pense !) enfin, voici la suite et merci encore de ta review et des compliments, bonne lecture ! :]

Florelia : ma favorite ! et bien décidément je pensais t'avoir perdu quelque part entre les méandres de ff.net ! ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ! :] alors, finalement tu es allée voir les acteurs sur place ? tes exams ? ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprend très bien ! moi même j'ai eu un retard terrible sur les fics… oui, la fic perd dans sa tristesse mais gagne en violence, dans ce chapitre c'est plutôt axé sur le comportement de Draco, sur le trouble...bref, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! :]

En tout cas je suis bien contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles !(je me répète !) et j'espère pouvoir lire bientôt la suite de ta fic ] ! merci encore de tes deux reviews, comme toujours tu es celle qui comprend le mieux ce que je veux faire passer(avec Nemesis)…et tu as raison, cette fic est beaucoup de moi ] encore merci ! plein de bisous ! :]

Shunshun : chéwie ! :] je suis flattée que tu t'arrêtes pour me reviewer dis-donc vvBAF  hm. En tout cas morchi pour les compliments ! - ! ça fait plaisir :D ! comment ça elles sont vieillottes mes expressions ? méééé XDBAF kofkof. Je sais ma chéwie, enfin c'est déjà ça si ça t'plaît :] roh, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, ce fut un plaisir de te voir par ici ! - !

Kaoro : mince alors, je suis flattée de te voir par ici ! :] j'aime énormément ta fic « Froid » (à quand la suite ? ]) merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! tu aimes bien les bouts de mythe ? j'en suis très heureuse ! au fur et à mesure ils se détachent de l'histoire…j'avais peur que ça ne devienne rébarbatif ! merci encore pour ta review et voici la suite, bonne lecture ! je tenterais de ne pas tarder pour le prochaine chapitre :]

Nemesis : coucou ! merci pour tes encouragements pour le bac ! et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! le rythme se ressent bien ? j'en suis très heureuse ! j'ai tenté de rendre au mieux la vitesse de l'action mais je n'étais pas sure d'y être arrivé…pour ce qui est de la réaction de Draco, tu as parfaitement compris ! c'est tout à fait ça, il tente d'agir comme avant, mais bien sûr ça ne marche plus pareil… il y a de nouveau des introspections sur Draco dans ce chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses :] ici je retombe un peu dans la narration…même si je garde du dialogue et plus d''action' que dans les premiers chapitres… merci encore d'avoir pris la peine de poster une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir :] merci encore à toi et très bonne lecture !

Latitefraisedesbois : voici la suite ! tu as pleur ? je suis flattée ! mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas torturer encore beaucoup les lecteurs ! rires (quoique…) pour ce qui est des 'bonnes fics' tu as déjà lu celles de La Magicienne d'Oz ? exceptionnelles ! en tout cas, merci de ta review et bonne lecture ! :]

Senko Yurima : comment ça j'ai déjà reçu assez de reviews ? m ! (quand on voit les 250 de Lychee c'est à tomber à la renverse…) merci pour les compliments et désolée pour les fautes ! (je tente de les corriger mais il y en a toujours qui s'évadent…) ah, le sommaire. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas terrible mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux…j'accepte avec joie ton aide ! :] mon e-mail : imoen62hotmail.com, mais pas moyen d'être sur msn parce que depuis bientôt 6 mois mon pc rend l'âme dès que je tente la connexion.. du coup je ne suis que sur aim. (c'est moins compétent mais ça sert aussi) bon courage pour le brevet et encore merci et bonne lecture ! (ndt : dose de fic journalière ? t'inquiètes, moi c'est pareil !)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

C'est ainsi que les vieux, les jeunes et les hommes, que les esprits et créatures qui peuplent de bas monde mortel, chantent, pour ceux qui sont capables d'entendre, en l'honneur de ceux qui sont morts pour l'amour de ceux qui sont en vie. Des mortels amoureux. C'est un chant à la vie, c'est un chant à l'amour.

L'on raconte que lorsque Zeus, courroucé, fit de l'insensible Narcisse une fleur blanche à l'image de sa beauté, il permit de par ce fait le renouveau de celui qui n'aimait que son image. On dit que si de même, de la fin jaillit le début, que de ce qui semble inanimé jaillisse, tel une fontaine, à la gloire des vivants en l'honneur des morts, jaillisse la vie, l'amour.

Il y a bon espoir qu'Echo, qui à présent danse sur le monde des hommes, portée sur l'eau comme un vent chaud sur la terre, il y a bon espoir que son chemin croise à nouveau celui de Narcisse, et que cette fois, la fin en soit heureuse. Que cette fois alors, Narcisse relève les yeux, que las de regarder l'onde, il regarde le ciel, et que peut-être une chance soit donnée, à celui qui n'aimait que lui…

Disent les hommes en regardant le ciel, que si tombe la pluie, soit-elle porteuse de fertilité, pour que sorte de terre la vie, et qu'après la douleur soit acquis le bonheur. Sur la terre des mortels, peut-être se réuniront-ils, et peut-être, alors, peut-être que les dieux lèveront le châtiment noir et gris qui pesait sur leurs âmes…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malefoy se mordit la lèvre et envoya un coup de poing rageur dans l'oreiller. Ce dernier vola à travers la pièce pour échouer sa course contre un mur et tomber à terre dans un bruit étouffé. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond. Quelque chose de sourd grondait en lui c'était désagréable. Il se retourna et claqua violemment la fenêtre dont les cristaux tremblèrent. Car il avait peur. Oui il a avait fichtrement peur. Ça lui tenait au ventre comme un porridge mal digér une peur qui ne demandait qu'un instant de faiblesse pour surgir et le faire tomber dans une crainte folle. Presque une peur irraisonnée, en un sens. Malefoy pesta.

Comment pouvait-il se permettre un sentiment aussi bas ? Aussi mortellement écrasé que la peur ? Il avait envie de détruire, de faire mal, pour qu'elle sorte de lui, expulsée de son torse comme on crache sur le sol.

_« Sors de l ! » _écuma-t-il entre deux souffles rauques.

Il avait peur. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une midinette stupide aux yeux de bambi lui déclarait l'amour éternel…et changeait de partenaire dans les suivantes vingt quatre heures. C'était la première fois en revanche qu'une information pareille venait d'un homme. Ça, à la rigueur, pouvait passer entres les mailles. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un trouble.

Il envoya valser un miroir qui s'écrasa au sol. Et lui renvoya son image en milliers de dissociations, un kaléidoscope. Il écrasa du talon un fragment avant de claquer négligemment des doigts. Le miroir reprit forme et sauta à sa place.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Blanc, le plafond. Il se retourna sur le ventre et observa les pierres froides du sol, elle était là. Elle grondait.

Il se leva d'un bond. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne le dessus. Mais déjà elle s'immisçait. Elle grinçait, elle hurlait. Il se recroquevilla contre un mur, non, il ne fallait pas. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser, il avait la chair de poule. Puis brusquement, il y eut un déclic et cela cessa.

L'Avale-soucis venait de s'ouvrir, et il dansait.

Le serpentard écouta la mélodie, la tête contre le mur, puis se releva et referma l'objet. Un enchantement étrange devait permettre à ce dernier de s'ouvrir lorsque la tension était présente dans l'environnement… Il appuya son front contre la vitre, qui lui renvoya un visage pâle, fin, des yeux gris, inquiets, les traits contrits. Il grimaça et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Comment avait-on pu en arriver l ? Potter…Potter, celui qui le haïssait, Potter dépressif, Potter l'épouvantable gryffondor… Potter.

Il envoya valser un autre oreiller. Maudit soient-ils. Tous. Les gryffondors, Pansy et ses airs sournois, Granger et son éternel discours moralisateur…Rogue et sa trop grande perspicacité. Tous. « _Et moi le premier_. » Pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Oh bien sûr, il était l'héritier des Malefoys, une grande fortune, un château immense, des jardins luxurieux. Et des parents réduits à un état de carcasses vides. Et une réputation salie, et du sang sur les mains. Et jamais personne pour partager la plus infime minute de ce bonheur. Personne pour regarder la surface du lac ou le coucher de soleil. Personne pour comprendre. Personne pour essayer de comprendre.

L'image de Potter devant le lac à ses côtés le submergea, il la chassa avec un geste brusque, la peur revenait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, trop vite, démesurément, il allait exploser, il en était certain. Et il avait mal, mal à l'estomac, une sorte de montée d'adrénaline qui faisait brusquement se contracter ses abdominaux. Il secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de Potter. Peur…Potter… il lui avait craché à la figure les insultes les pires. Comme il désirait cracher la peur. Mais elle était revenue, un instant calmée et immédiatement ravivée. Elle était forte à présent. Il fallait qu'il éloigne Potter, qu'il l'empêche de l'aimer, il déglutit, de quoi que ce soit.

Potter. A nouveau son estomac se tordit. Il n'avait pas faim. Il jeta un œil vitreux à la pendule insolente qui clamait l'heure du petit déjeuner. « _Maudit soit le petit déjeuner !_ » eut-il avec une pensée de détresse.

La grande salle grouillait de rires et de bonne humeur. De chaleur, de confiture et de soleil. Sur la table des gryffondor, Hermione reposa sa tasse de café au lait et jeta un regard en biais à Harry. Il n'avait touché à rien depuis son arrivée sur le banc, plus tôt. Il semblait ailleurs. Elle avança la main pour lui toucher le bras quand la porte claqua, la porte d'entrée de la grande salle, en bois massif. Elle percuta sur le mur et se rabattit sur des gonds, juste assez lentement pour laisser entrer Malefoy, un air de fureur frustrée sur le visage. Hermione fixa ses yeux. Ils étaient nerveux, trop nerveux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour commenter ce qu'elle venait de constater mais un rire nerveux s'éleva à sa droite.

Harry riait. Elle le dévisagea, il regardait Malefoy. Et il riait. La brunette haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas un rire heureux, il sonnait faux, creux, nerveux. Inquiétant. C'était inquiétant. Les gryffondors dévisageaient à présent Harry avec l'égal d'Hermione, était-il fou ? Il riait presque silencieusement, laissant échapper un bruit rauque, tantôt aigu, et nerveux, fou.

Deux tables plus loin, sur le vert et argent des serpentard, Pansy Parkinson fixait Draco qui fixait Harry Potter. Une envie étrange et violente submergea l'héritier Malefoy. Très envie de se lever et d'aller coller une gifle retentissante au survivant. Une grande gifle. Pourquoi riait-il ? Ce n'était pas un rire naturel. Il se surpris à lever le coin des lèvres, de la même manière inquiétante, par mimétisme. Un gifle…une gifle….

Pansy ricana à sa droite. Et ce fut l'explosion.  Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, avant que son esprit ne discerne les faits, il avait allongé la main et collé une gifle retentissante à Pansy. Une gifle… Il sentit que sa main gauche était agité des tremblements, sous la table. Les yeux fixés sur Potter se détournèrent lentement et percèrent ceux de Parkinson, un regard fou. D'abord outrée, elle se recula vivement et sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras et l'éloignait, la voix de Blaise Zabini résonna doucement à son oreille. « Viens, il n'est pas approchable pour le moment. » Puis ils disparurent par un couloir annexe.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Malefoy venait de coller une gifle terrible à sa voisine, ce qui procurait à Hermione une satisfaction jouissive, et de nouveau plantait ses yeux gris et affolés sur Potter. Malefoy tremblait, les sourcils frissonnants, les lèvres tremblantes. Il avait l'air terrifié. La révélation sauta à la figure d'Hermione_. Peur_…Malefoy était pris d'une peur sans limites. La peur…elle était palpable. Et à la table serpentard, un silence ouaté entourait le prince.

A deux couloirs de là, Blaise Zabini lâcha Pansy Parkison et s'adossa contre un pilier, avant de relever les yeux et de rencontrer le regard mi accusateur mi reconnaissant de la jeune fille.

« Désolé. Draco est bizarre dernièrement. Il aurait pu te faire mal. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et son regard se perdit par une fenêtre. Zabini poursuivit.

« Il est devenu violent. On dirait qu'il a peur…je ne sais pas de quoi, mais il a peur. Il est sur la défensive. Le moindre faux pas et c'est la raclée. » ajouta-t-il.

Pansy se retourna vers lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il eut observé le 'changement' en Malefoy. Un pensée différente l'assaillit.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Zabini sursauta violemment et chercha des yeux une lueur de plaisanterie chez la serpentard. Elle ne plaisantait pas, et ses yeux vert marrons le fixaient avec trop de volonté. Il se détourna et soupira.

« Peut-être. Peut-être un peu, au début…juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. »

Pansy eut un sourire amusé. Ainsi Blaise rejoignait les admirateurs de Draco… Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Toi oui, n'est-ce pas, Pansy ? » Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Blaise…. » Sur ces mots, elle se retourna vers lui et sourit, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et deux amoureux transis…

Dans la grande salle, Harry Potter avait fini de rire. Malefoy continuait de le fixer avec un regard anxieux de bête traquée et les gryffondors n'osaient regarder leur chef de file, incommodés. _Potter est fou_… courrait parmi les rangs. Le survivant regardait à présent depuis une dizaine de minutes un pot de confiture. De confiture de framboise, rouge sang.

Hermione était tendue, elle ne mangeait plus, prête à intervenir. Quelque chose lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas. Une trop grande tension s'échappait d'Harry, une magie furieuse. Ça n'allait pas. Elle sursauta. Une larme venait de s'échapper de l'œil d'Harry.

A la table des serpentard, Malefoy sentit une fourmillement lui parcourir le corps. Potter pleurait. « _Comme la dernière fois. »_

Hermione se tendit d'avantage. Le visage d'Harry s'était durci. Il devenait terrible, ses traits se raidissaient en une expression e haine pure, de fureur, de peur aussi. Il passa par l'angoisse et la douleur. La brune se sentit frissonner.

« Harry… » tenta-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. Ce fut comme si le mécanisme explosait d'un coup. Harry se retourna avec un rugissement inhumain et envoya le pot de confiture contre le mur derrière lui de toutes ses forces. Il se fracassa et le verre brisé se répandit sur le sol, laissant sur le mur une tache étoilée rouge, rouge sang. Elle gouttait sur le sol, rouge sang...rouge sang… Harry enjamba le banc et s'approcha du mur, comme hypnotisé. Rouge sang…il posa un doigt sur la tache…rouge… sang…_ROUGE SANG ! _

Une verre explosa sur la table, suivit d'un autre, éclaboussant deux élèves qui se levèrent, suivis par d'autres, et s'éloignèrent de la table le plus vite possible. Quelque d'anormal tanguait, cela explosait, augmentait. L'assiette d'Hermione se brisa en morceaux, abandonnant de l'œuf froid sur la table, Ron recula. La gryffondor sentit son corps parcouru d'un fourmillement puissant et désagréable. _Un courant magique_. Pensa-t-elle en tentant de le repousser. Peine perdue, elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Rassemblant ses forces, elle se leva et tendit la main vers Harry.

« Harry… » reprit-elle.

Personne ne sut comment cela s'était produit. Une courant vert électrique, tirant sur le blanc, sembla grimper à la main d'Hermione, elle poussa un cri et fut projetée par une force invisible sur le banc qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute. Ron se précipita vers elle, elle se releva avec peine, la main droite en sang, écorchée sur une écharde.

« Harry…il…faut l'arrêter ! » souffla-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

« On ne peut pas ! » répliqua Ron avec panique «On ne peut pas approcher ! »

Elle sentit de nouveau la nausée la guetter, le champ de force s'élargissait, du coin de l'œil elle vit Malefoy approcher, et n'eut pas le temps d'hurler un avertissement.

Lorsque Potter avait explosé le pot contre le mur, Malefoy s'était levé de sa table, entraînant avec lui des regards interloqués. Une force étrange l'attirait par le nombril, semblable à un portoloin, et l'emportait inexorablement vers la table des gryffondors.

_« Une grand gifle… » _résonnait dans son esprit, depuis que Potter avait commencé à perdre les pédales.  Ses pas l'avaient emmenés tel un automate, il ne savait pas où il allait ni pourquoi, une force l'y attirait.

Il aperçu du coin de l'œil Granger faire un mouvement d'anticipation, Granger qui avait été jetée comme une poupée désarticulée contre un banc, la main en sang. Il n'en avait cure. Son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner quelque part entre la première et la quatrième rangée de tables. Il sentit un léger picotement sur son bras droit, et assainit sur la joue du survivant une gifle retentissante. Immédiatement il en sentit un soulagement immense. Ce dernier tituba et tomba au sol sur les fesses.

« Calmé, Potter ? » siffla Malefoy. Le calme, quand à lui, lui était revenu. La peur s'était tapie, il se sentait revivre, malgré la légère goutte de sueur qui coula le long de sa tempe et le picotement qui se fondit dans son bras, qu'il assimila.

Harry leva les yeux, brumeux. Il avait très sommeil. Il distingua Malefoy, debout devant lui, grand vu d'ici en bas, majestueux, calme, et beau…dieu il était beau… le survivant sentit Hermione le secouer par les épaules et entendit un son déformé assimilable à _« ça va ? c'est rien Harry, repose-toi. » _puis ce fut le noir, il se laissa aller, un calme bienfaisant l'emplissait.

« Il va bien ? Mione, il est pas… » s'impatienta Ron, les traits crispés.

« Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître…il dort. » répondit la brune, avant de se relever et de prendre machinalement une serviette en papier pour arrêter le sang sur sa main. « Trop grande dépense d'énergie , marmonna-t-elle. Il récupère. »

Malefoy quand à lui, semblait sortit d'une transe bizarre, il secoua la tête, observa Potter d'un air hagard, puis indéfinissable, eut un mouvement vers lui puis se ravisa, se recula et tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

_« Et mince. »_ fit son esprit quelque part.

Draco Malefoy leva le nez et observa le bureau du directeur, luxueux, ma foi. Des petites planètes dorées tournaient à l'unisson au cœur d'horloges compliquées et sûrement sans intérêt. Dumbledore lui désigna une chaise par un geste accueillant et il s'assit, sans contenir un léger soupir agacé.

« Monsieur Malefoy… » commença l'ancien « Je me dois de vous dire que l'on m'a raconté des choses étranges sur Potter et sur son…évanouissement d'hier. » Il observa le serpentard par dessus ses demi lunes. Draco se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Si Snape n'avait rien dit au vieux, il devait y avoir une bonne raison, et pour cause, il y'en avait une, son innocence était en jeu.

« Je ne suis pas au courant. » répondit-il.

Le directeur eut un sourire amusé.

« Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux dire, monsieur Malefoy, même si c'est dangereux. »

Le serpentard ne desserra par les mâchoires et se contenta d'observer le vieillard d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Il se trouve, monsieur Malefoy, que ce qu'à produit Harry tout à l'heure était un phénomène rarissime. » Il fit une pause. « C'était une bulle d'énergie. Très peu de personnes peuvent en produire une…Pour produite une bulle il faut posséder une grande force magique, bien sûr vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Harry en possède énormément mais…ce n'est pas tout. L'énergie est un flux, monsieur Malefoy, elle est équilibrée en chacun de nous, pour produire une bulle il faut l'extérioriser. C'est presque impossible à faire de manière volontaire, et bien sur c'est un atout incomparable lors d'une guerre vu qu'aucun adversaire ne peut y entrer, c'est comme une barrière de force destructrice, mais il se trouve… il se trouve que vous y êtes entré, monsieur Malefoy. »

Draco échappa un soupir. Très bien, le vieux savait.

« Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai pratiqué le 'début après la fin' sur lui. » lâcha-t-il. Sa voix, moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mourut en fin de phrase. Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Le…début après la fin ? cela confirme mes hypothèses… »marmonna-t-il. Le serpentard attendit patiemment qu'il veuille lui exposer sa théorie.

« Voyez-vous, le 'début après la fin' n'est jamais qu'un transfert d'énergie, il met un peu de la votre dans le corps à réanimer, après, cela marche ou cela ne marche pas mais là n'est pas la question… » il regarda silencieusement par la fenêtre. « Lorsque le transfert est réalisé les deux énergies deviennent compatibles. Vous savez, chacun a une magie propre, d'une couleur personnelle, les autres sont plus ou moins compatibles, mais il est impossible pour une énergie étrangère d'entrer dans une bulle, elle serait exclue immédiatement, comme l'a été mademoiselle Granger. Pour entrer, il faudrait créer une autre bulle et causer leur annulation mutuelle, bien sûr ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait. » Il regarda le serpentard dans les yeux. « Votre énergie, monsieur Malefoy, est devenue compatible avec celle d'Harry Potter. » il avait accentué le nom de famille, comme si cela était primordial.

« Oui, votre énergie et la sienne peuvent collaborer, c'est pour cela que vous avez pu entrer dans la bulle sans difficulté, Harry a assimilé une partie de votre marque magique, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le lien crée par le 'début après la fin' est inconnu ? »

Le serpentard hocha la tête lentement.

« La compatibilité d'énergie est un résultat à peu près sur de ce sortilège, pour les autres conséquences je les ignore… » il eut une moue pensive. « Tout s'explique par là, Harry a fait une petite surcharge d'énergie de par le transfert, cela a fait perdre l'équilibre magique, il a alors suffit d'un sentiment fort, une angoisse, une haine, douleur, amour… » le regard du vieillard se fit plus insistant. « Sa perte de contrôle correspondait avec votre entrée dans la salle, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Draco sentit son ventre se broyer. « Je ne sais pas. » aboya-t-il en retour. Le vieux l'énervait, il ne voulait pas rester là, il sentait qu'_elle_ allait revenir s'il y pensait trop.

« Pourquoi avez vous utilisé le début après la fin, monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Granger. Granger a dit que c'était ma faute, je n'ai pas réfléchi. » cracha-t-il en détournant les yeux. Le directeur s'assit de nouveau en face de lui et croisa les doigts.

« Même si le début après la fin a une mauvaise réputation, je me dois de dire que c'est un sortilège très pur, très noble, que de donner un peu de sa vie…il est utilisé par les mangemorts mais il requiert une volonté forte…. » Draco déglutit, il refusait d'écouter la suite. « Une volonté forte…en effet, ce sortilège ne peut fonctionner que s'il est désiré du fond du cœur, de là son pourcentage d'échec élevé…. »

« _SILENCE !_ » hurla le jeune blond. Il se leva d'un geste rageur « _TAISEZ VOUS !_ Vous ne savez rien ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Je…je… » Il hoqueta, la respiration sifflante, puis recula et disparut par l'escalier, les traits déformés par la rage, la peur.

A son bureau, Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et contempla pensivement les objets suspendus à son plafond.

« Reste à savoir le lien qui vous unie avec monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy… » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Les mots résonnèrent doucement sur les murs ronds de la pièce puis s'évanouirent.

L'héritier des serpentards termina de dévaler les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau du vieux directeur, comme s'il était poursuivit par le diable, ou qu'un maléfice peu avenant planait sur sa tête lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'antre de vieillard. Il jura et parcourut deux couloirs des mêmes grandes enjambées rapides, il lui fallait détaler, loin et vite de cet endroit. Loin et vite…. Il s'arrêta devant deux arcades qui correspondaient avec l'extérieur, et s'approcha du bord pour contempler la nature. Dehors il faisait timidement jour, la nature se levait, silencieuse, pas à pas. La vague d'exaltation furieuse qui s'était levée en lui quelques instants plus tôt se tut, il soupira, frissonna.

_« Oh non… » _fut la pensée désespérée qui s'imposa à lui. Il avait froid.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser toutes les pensées tapies dans la pénombre et reprit sa marche folle, avec un autre but cette fois. Il fallait qu'il arrive à sa chambre avant qu'elle vienne à lui.

C'était comme un jeu de pistes, comme un assassin et une victime, il ne fallait pas courir, cela ne ferait qu'accélérer les choses, si on gardait son calme, peut-être arriverait-on à vaincre, mais courir signifiait céder à la panique, laisser la peur gagner du terrain, et l'ennemi vaincre. Il fallait qu'il arrive à sa chambre, l'Avale-soucis, l'Avale-soucis pouvait l'aider.

_« L'Avale-soucis…. »_

« Malefoy ! » Il se retourna d'un bloc et fit face à Granger, qui s'approchait, les pans de sa cape à doublure bordeaux volaient derrière elle. Il s'adossa à un mur.

« Granger » siffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et scruta son visage comme pour y déceler une quelconque trace indiquant l'état d'âme du serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils. La gryffondor dansa une seconde d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitante, puis planta ses yeux chocolat dans le regard gris froid du blond.

« Merci. » lâcha-t-elle. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Plaît-il ? » rétorqua-t-il. Elle eut l'impression d'être face à un serpent attendant le moment propice pour cracher son venin.

« Pour Harry. ». Il sursauta violemment, de nouveau, elle remarqua ses pupilles, les tremblements. « Malefoy, tu as un sérieux problème » reprit-elle d'un ton doux.

« Et pas besoin d'une sang de bourbe pour l'aggraver ! » cracha-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, le foudroya du regard et tourna les talons. Il se laissa glisser le long de la muraille et se retrouva assis par terre, il ramena ses genoux contre lui et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu as peur Malefoy. » La gryffondor s'était arrêtée, de dos, au tournant du couloir. « Et ça ne t'apportera rien d'esquiver le problème. » termina-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'angle du mur.

Il renvoya un regard haineux à l'endroit où elle se trouvait la seconde d'avant et se leva, pour se diriger vers les parcs, le lac.

La brunette poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et avisa Ron, sur un tabouret, les yeux posés sur Harry, endormi. Elle s'approcha sans bruit.

« Ron. »

Il leva vers elle un regard un peu perdu et contrarié.

« 'Mione ? » il soupira. « Explique-moi. » demanda-t-il avant de porter à nouveau son regard vers le survivant. Elle soupira à son tour et s'assit près du rouquin.

« Il semblerait qu'un lien bizarre les unisse…. » commença-t-elle.

«Harry et Malefoy ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Oui. » elle continua « Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète…ça, c'est plutôt une bonne chose… ». elle s'arrêta devant l'air interloqué qu'il affichait et sourit malgré elle. « Non Ron, ce n'est pas la pire calomnie il se trouve que…c'est une bonne chose…pour Harry… ». Il y eut un silence et elle reprit « Mais Harry et Malefoy…Harry fait une dépression. » Ron déglutit. « Et Malefoy…je pense que Malefoy est enclin à faire des crises d'angoisse. » elle secoua la tête. « Malefoy porte une sorte de masque, et je pense que si les émotions sont trop fortes il y a conflit entre l'air impassible qu'on lui a appris à afficher et ce qu'il ressent à l'intérieur. »

Ron se redressa sur son tabouret. « Attend 'mione. Pourquoi la fouine n'enlève-t-elle pas son masque, ça serait plus simple, non? »

Hermione nia doucement « Non. C'est un modèle qu'on lui a inculqué depuis enfant, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on peut se défaire. Il pourrait…avec du temps et une…aide. »

« Thérapie ? » explosa Ron, entre l'amusement et la surprise. « C'est ça que tu allais dire ! Malefoy n'est pas névrosé 'mione. »

« Oh si je pense. » elle se balança sur sa chaise. « Enfin pas exactement. Malefoy est en déséquilibre intérieur. Principe de psychologie, la partie de lui qui exige un Malefoy parfait au visage impassible est en conflit avec la partie primitive qui héberge les rêves les plus fous et contradictoires, les éléments inavoués, refoulés… » expliqua-t-elle. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Et si tu veux, la partie en contact avec la réalité n'arrive plus à assurer un bon équilibre, et donc la partie 'parfaite' se fait plus forte et se venge avec des crises d'angoisse… ». Elle tapota pensivement sur le bord du lit.

« Donc Malefoy est complètement névrosé. » répliqua Ron qui semblait à présent se tenir à cette idée avec une certaine réjouissance.

« Je dirais 'un peu' névrosé. » répliqua-t-elle. « ça pourrait empirer. Et si ça empire Harry va aller de mal en pis. »

« A cause du lien ? » demanda le rouquin à brûle pourpoint.

Les yeux d'Hermione se perdirent dans le vague. « Pas seulement Ron, pas seulement… »

Son ami jugea préférable de ne pas creuser plus sur un terrain glissant et reporta son attention sur Harry. Avait-il réellement envie de savoir ce qui attachait Harry à leur ennemi de toujours ? Au blond décolor ? A Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ?

_« Il y a des moments où je voudrais pouvoir savoir ce qui te trotte dans le crâne. »_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir en observant le visage pâle du survivant. _« Au risque d'en tomber de ma chaise… » _Soudain son visage s'éclaira.

« Mais j'y pense ! 'Mione ! Mais c'est pire qu'un lien ! » il se leva d'un bond. La brune le regarda en levant un sourcil. « C'est pire ! » continua-t-il « Il n'y a pas seulement le lien, il y a la dette ! La dette de sorcier, 'Mione ! Il lui a sauvé la vie !»

La préfète sursauta. Ron avait raison. Elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt…En plus du lien créé par le transfert de magie, s'ajoutait un lien plus simple, plus rudimentaire, plus moral aussi, Draco lui avait sauvé la vie… « _Un jour ou l'autre il faudra lui rendre la pareille… »_ conclu-t-elle pensive. Un jour… elle regarda Harry qui semblait dormir encore et toujours. « _Rétablis-toi vite. »_

Sur le bord du lac, l'héritier Malefoy scrutait l'étendue grise. Pour une raison inconnue, elle lui était tellement familière qu'elle en devenait rassurante. Elle était calme, semblable à une pensine. Il avait l'impression qu'elle rétablissait une sorte d'ordre, d'équilibre. Il inspira profondément et expira doucement. La peur était partie, un instant tapie, silencieuse. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il était certainement en train de manquer une bonne partie des cours. Il fronça les sourcils, au diable. Les cours…la guerre avait chamboulé toute l'année, on revenait y assister pour les deux derniers mois, à quoi bon ? Sans doute tous les septième année referaient une année supplémentaire, pour les consciencieux, ou bien partiraient, la guerre leur avait appris le reste… Il n'avait pas envie de penser à la guerre. Penser…

Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Granger déj ? Qu'il ne fallait pas contourner le problème…mais à la guerre il y avait déjà pensé, il eut un rictus amer. Quand à Potter… Son estomac se contracta. Potter. La peur revint, mais il la refoula. Pourquoi avait-il cette sorte d'angoisse irraisonnée lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter ? Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il était passé à côté de quelque chose de gros et de primordial.

_« Mais quoi…. » _il soupira, agacé. Quelque chose l'empêchait de deviner. Une sorte de barrière en lui. Une sorte d'obstacle qui masquerait le reste. _Un masque…_Il devint livide. Un modèle imposé. Celui qui écrasait tout le reste. Et s'il était erron ? Mais il gisait au fond de lui, imparable et gigantesque. Il devait le suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Il ignorait le pourquoi, mais il le devait. Il se sentit vaciller.

Quelque chose d'autre grattait au fond de lui, comme pour passer. C'était insaisissable, désagréable, frustrant. Depuis quand se trouvait-il mal ? « _Depuis assez longtemps . »_ Lui répondit son esprit. Il y avait toujours eu ce malaise. Mais depuis un temps, c'était pire, incontrôlable.

Depuis… Depuis que Potter avait commencé à sombrer dans une dépression bizarre. Depuis qu'il y était lié par un foutu sortilège.

Il déglutit. Potter. Son problème était Potter. Tournait autour de Potter. Un rougissement violent lui monta aux joues avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en connaître la cause.

_« Potter… »_

Plus en amont, deux silhouettes enveloppées de noir hochèrent la tête et d'un commun accord s'en retournèrent vers le château d'un pas lent. Pansy Parkison et Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier se tourna un instant vers la silhouette presque dissimulée par la descente vers la berge et plongea un regard trouble vers l'horizon.

_« ça ne fait que commencer, Draco… »_

_…_

- - - - - - -  Fin de chapitre 5.

J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Pour ce qui est de la 'névrose' de Draco je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails.. mais ceux qui ont traité l'inconscient en philo reconnaîtront les influences freudiennes. (brave homme!) (comment ça c'est moi qui suis névrosée? Mais ?).

Le prochain chapitre devait arriver avant le 6 juillet mais néanmoins, si à cette date buttoir il n'est pas online sachez que vous devrez alors attendre un mois de plus… je sais, je tenterais de faire ça bien de toutes manières, il y aura un blanc de publication entre début juillet et début août (je n'ai pas le net à ce moment l !). le fait est qu'il _devait_ théoriquement être publié avant le 6. mais j'ai actuellement à faire à un blanc d'inspiration causé par un événement dont je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler…je ne vais plus pouvoir vous parler en paix de rapprochement physique avant que je sois bien remise. Mais je vais tenter de faire ça vite !

Enfin dans le prochain chapitre rapprochement au programme… en attendant, donnez moi votre avis, bon, mauvais, quel qu'il soit, si vous en avez le temps et l'envie, encore merci de me lire :]

Mel


	6. Le Renaître de Narcisse

Auteur : Mel-Imoen   
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! ****rires ) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sers ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Notes : Bonjour à vous ! Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment respecté le délais du 6 juillet mais j'ai celui du 14..rires enfin. Ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire du fait que j'hésitais à faire vraiment avancer les choses ou à laisser mariner un peu plus le tout…vous avez le résultat ici bas ! en tout cas, j'attend vos commentaires et vos avis sur ce chapitre un peu plus « fleur bleue » que les autres ! merci de me lire !

Ah, ça faisait assez longtemps que je voulais faire un petit commentaire du le film Harry Potter 3… voyez ce qui germe dans mon esprit névrosé au cœur d'une salle de cinéma :

-ne trouvez-vous pas que les retrouvailles de Sirius et Remus étaient _très_ affectueuses ?

-lorsque Draco se moque d'Harry au début du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, n'avez-vous pas eu l'impression que ce « ouuuuh » ressemblait un peu au genre de choses que font les garçons pour ennuyer _une fille_ ? pour attirer son attention ? que Malefoy arborait un sourire carnassier ? Qu'en s'avançant vers Harry _sans ses gorilles_ il cherchait l'affrontement direct ? Qu'il le détaillait _de bas en haut_ avant de commencer ?

-lorsque Harry est monté sur Buck et qu'ils survolent le lac vous n'avez pas eu envie d'hurler « JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE ! » à sa place ? et d'imaginer Malefoy lui tenir la taille derrière ?

Bref. C'était mes impressions tordues sur le film.. toussote hm.  
Tout à fait hors sujet, je vous suggère de lire la fic de Keres 666 « Entre chien et loup » et plus particulièrement le chapitre 1 vers le milieu, on y trouve une conversation féminine sur les « miaous » « grr » et « groar » absolument à mourir de rire !

Je vous recommande aussi les fics de Melhuiwen (traductions comme originales !) de Florelia, de la Magicienne d'Oz… bref, pour ne citer que ceux qui me viennent sur le moment ! sur-ce, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Cordelune : Coucou toi ! merci de me reviewer :] ! dans ce chapitre les choses commençent (enfin !) à avancer ! j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ] pour être franche je ne sais pas encore très bien où je vais les amener…j'ai des idées mais mettre tout ça en ordre sans aller trop vite c'est assez compliqué - enfin, bonne lecture et merci encore ! :]

Kaoro : mes compliments sont tout à fait sincères - ! Pansy ? éhé. Elle est jalouse, et une fille jalouse peut faire n'importe quoi…d'ailleurs on commence à voir ça dans ce chapitre ! :] j'espère que ça te plaira, et bonne lecture et merci encore :]

Syl2sy : Coucou toi ! à quand la suite de ta fic ? :] (de tes deux fics en fait…) voici enfin la suite et merci beaucoup de m'encourager à chaque chapitre, ça fait très plaisir ! :] merci encore et bonne lecture !

Melhuiwen : merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur mon style - je suis très très flattée ! en parlant de style, le tiens aussi est très bon, tu devrais poster plus souvent des petites fics comme ton one-shot :] les sentiments sont complexes, oui, et ça ne fait que commencer, dans ce chapitre je sème encore plus la pagaille…

Enfin, voici la suite, en retard, mais ici tout de même ! merci de me lire et merci pour tes reviews ! :] bonne lecture !

Aerials : coucou ! voici le nouveau chapitre (pas trop tôt mdr). Mon bac était un bac ES et oui, j'ai eu de la chance, à l'étranger on a les résultats plus vite qu'en France :]

Et oui, en effet les idées me sont venues d'un coup pour cette fois ! et pour le chapitre suivant j'ai déjà quelques idées…enfin, tu verras ! :] bonne lecture et merci à toi d'être passée me reviewer ! (un happy end ? possible! -)

Lee-NC-Kass : rires Freud n'est pas seulement celui qui ramène tout au sexe, c'est celui qui a établit la théorie de l'inconscient :] ici notamment, si Draco a « peur » ce n'est pas une peur consciente parce qu'il est moins brave qu'un autre…c'est une sanction en provenance de l'inconscient :] enfin, je ne vais pas faire ici un exposé freudien ça serait un peu long .

Pansy et Blaise, les bâtons dans les roues ? ohoho. On voit ça en fin de ce chapitre ]

Pour les prologues, non, ils ne viennent pas d'un livre, c'est moi qui les invente, d'ailleurs ils ne doivent pas être très fidèles au mythe… va se cacher

Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! toute rouge

Convertir quelqu'un au slash ? c'est toujours compliqué… tant qu'à faire, il y a des fics one-shot adorables de Umbre777 qui méritent le détour ! -

Je me suis remise de l'événement, pas d'inquiétude, d'ailleurs voici le nouveau chapitre pour en témoigner ! et désolée pour le retard, merci encore et bonne lecture ! :]

Latitefraisedesbois : Coucou ! je suis désolée pour le retard…tu n'auras donc ce chapitre que fin aout ! je m'excuse ! rampe promis, la prochaine fois je tiens mes délais (je dis ça à chaque fois…) enfin, bonne lecture quand même et merci de me soutenir ! :]

Pop et Clem :  Bonjour :] ça paraît vraisemblable ? alors là je suis très très flattée ! ronronne c'est gentil de me dire ça ! j'essaye toujours de rester dans le monde « vraisemblable » mais c'est toujours assez difficile…dans ce chapitre les choses vont un peu vite, mais j'explique dans le prochain le pourquoi du comment :]

Ah c'est sur que pour écrire ces chapitres c'était en mode « introspection de soi » parfois j'ai puisé dans mes expériences, le genre de choses où on cherche à se dire « bien, comment réagirait un humain normalement constitu ? » contente que ça ai bien rendu ! :]

Le prochain chapitre, le voici le voil ! un peu en retard mais ici tout de même ! et pour ce qui m'est arrivé, pas d'inquiétude, je m'en suis remise…sur le coup c'était très démoralisant, mais mon inspiration est revenue (du moins, je l'espère !)

En tout cas, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour la review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! toute contente merci encore ! :]

Celine s : Coucou toi ! ce chapitre ci est un peu moins déprimant, il est même assez 'meugnon' sur les bords…tu vas voir ! :] bonne lecture et j'espère que tu apprécieras !

Céline 402 : émue par la review merci, c'était vraiment très gentil ! j'espère que tu continueras à ressentir autant d'émotions en lisant mes modestes écrits… merci encore et bonne lecture ! :]

Crazysnape : Coucou ! merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre c'est très gentil :]  oui, c'est une histoire perturbatrice pour nos pauvres personnages…en tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre et merci encore :]

Speedy-of-77 : Tu adores Draco déboussol ? niark niark, sur le prochain chapitre ça devrait promettre alors ! - oui, Harry s'en remet bien, mais la suite s'annonce perturbatrice ]  merci beaucoup pour les compliments et voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise autant ! n'hésite pas me laisser ton avis merci encore et bonne lecture :]

Onarluca :  Coucou ! merci d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewer et merci pour les compliments ! - voici la suite, et le chapitre d'après ne devrait pas trop traîner.. (enfin j'espère !) bonne lecture à toi et merci encore :]

BlackNemesis : Coucou toi ! contente de te retrouver sur ce chapitre et merci de me reviewer - une fan de Black ? ohoh bienvenue au club ! (à ce propos, j'ai été très déçue par le troisième film…l'acteur est excellent mais au niveau physique, peu mieux faire).

Comme toujours tu comprend parfaitement ce que je veux faire passer :] en effet, Hermione joue les médiateurs, c'est elle qui comprend le mieux ce qui se passe (comme avec Krum et Cho dans le tome 4), la « faille au rouge » comme tu l'appelles si bien, explose en effet (jusqu'ici j'avais glissé de quoi faire déborder la marmitte), quand à Narcisse, tu as vraiment totalement cerné ce que j'ai fait passer ! admirative quand à Freud, je dois bien avouer que c'est un de mes favoris…alors je n'ai pas pu résister à en mettre un peu au milieu des petites introspections des personnages ! dans ce chapitre on ressent surtout du trouble…enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en penses :]

Oui, pour les résultats du bac, ça me satisfait ! :] quand au chapitre 6 le voici et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu par rapport aux précédents…(même s'il est plus centré sur l'analyse qu'Hermione retire des faits) enfin, tu me donneras ton avis ! merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer :] très bonne lecture !

Shunrya : alors Sean ? :D ahaha. Hm. On reconnaît la philosophe ? et oui c'est mon côté « j'aurais du faire psychologie » (mes respects à Freud) mdr en tout cas, v'là le chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il te plaise chéwie :] bonne lecture et merci d'être passé me reviewer :] (je vais de ce pas aller voir ta fic justement :])

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement les reviewers qui ont été très nombreux sur le chapitre 5, merci énormément à vous ! :]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

Lorsque que Zeus, courroucé par l'attitude du mortel Narcisse, lança sur lui une terrible malédiction, on dit qu'il n'eut pas seulement la volonté de punir, mais également la clémence de permettre le retour de celui qui possédait un cœur aveugle.

Les hommes disent ainsi, que si le vieux Zeus a fait de Narcisse une blanche fleur, il a permis par cela que renaisse celui qui n'aimait que son image. Qu'il a permis par ce fait, qu'Echo se tourne à nouveau vers lui, et que cette fois seulement, il réponde à son attente. Parce que cette fleur blanche, porte en elle la pureté de l'amour d'Echo, et la douleur de Narcisse parce que cette fleur représente à elle seule, l'espoir de l'humanité. Parce que lorsque deux sentiments se rencontrent, se créé une union, semblable à une fleur blanche, pure et belle, mais fragile et éphémère…

L'on raconte, que si le narcisse est ballotté par les vents, harcelé par la brise, si son cœur est soumis à de nombreux châtiments, alors seulement il comprendra la détresse d'Echo, et alors l'aimera en retour…

Ainsi chantent ceux qui ont bon espoir, ceux qui regardent se lever le jour, ceux qui par leurs pensées rejoignent les dieux bienheureux ainsi pensent les mortels qui gardent dans leur âme, l'espoir, semblable à une fleur blanche, qu'un jour, cette histoire finisse bien…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione étouffa un bâillement et se frotta l'œil gauche avec la main droite.

« Arrêtes tu vas te l'arracher à force. » grogna Ron depuis la chaise à un mètre de la sienne.

Elle eut un sourire en réponse et cessa son mouvement. Elle avait très sommeil dernièrement, les nuits n'étaient pas de tout repos, non pas que les professeurs abreuvent les élèves de rouleaux de parchemins, mais l'état d'Harry lui, occupait les pensées de la brune. Elle pensa avec tristesse à la nuit d'insomnie qui l'attendait et résolut de prendre une potion calmante pour être en état le jour d'après. Harry avait besoin d'appuis solides ! Le regard de la brune se posa sur son ami endormi puis successivement sur la pendule qui affichait à présent près de 10h du matin une pensée quand aux cours de MacGonagall qui devaient se dérouler actuellement lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Dis moi Mione » le rouquin l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensées. « Tu vas revenir l'année prochaine ? »

Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. Oh bien sûr, la plupart des élèves ne reviendraient pas. La guerre leur avait appris ce qui leur restait à savoir, et Dumbledore délivrait les diplômes à qui les demandaient…seuls les élèves les plus studieux reviendraient donc, soucieux de parfaire une formation bien que cette dernière eut été largement finie par la guerre.

« Non. » répliqua-t-elle, le regard décidé. Le rouquin la contempla avec étonnement, persuadé qu'elle allait faire partie des bourreaux du travail.

« Oh. » échappa-t-il. « Moi non plus je ne reviendrais pas. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, non, elle ne reviendrais pas, pas pour être seule entre les quatre murs de Poudlard, même si elle répugnait à quitter ce château dans lequel elle avait appris tant de choses, fait tant de choses… elle réprima un soupir.

« Tu vas faire quoi, l'année prochaine ? » demanda-t-elle au roux.

Il posa les omoplates sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Tenter de devenir Auror. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus de grand méchant à écraser c'est tout de même intéressant. »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui…moi je ne sais pas encore…je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer au ministère, mais c'est là que ce serait encore le plus intéressant… »

Le gryffondor approuva, Hermione pouvait sûrement y arriver. Il reporta son attention sur Harry et se demanda ce qu'il avait prévu. Certes, il n'allait pas revenir chez ses moldus abominables, mais où irait-il ? Ron doutait fortement qu'il s'installe au 12 Square Grimmaud, bien qu'étant la maison de son parrain, la brûlure était encore trop présente, et la maison encore trop attachée à son passé macabre, trop oppressante. Alors où irait Harry ? Il l'inviterait volontiers sous son toit, mais doutait de la réponse du brun certes, c'était son meilleur ami, mais le gryffondor sentait confusément qu'Harry aurait besoin d'être indépendant pour ne plus se sentir comme une charge. Qu'importe, il le lui proposerait tout de même…

Il en était à retourner dans tous les sens les hypothèses farfelues pour l'avenir d'Harry lorsqu'un mouvement à sa droite l'interrompit il y reporta toute son attention.

« Harry… ? » murmura Hermione. Un faible grognement lui répondit, puis le survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer au 'blanc infirmerie', comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler. « _Qu'est-ce que je fiche l ? »_ demanda confusément son esprit. Puis les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire : le pot de confiture, l'énergie furieuse, l'envie de détruire, d'en finir, la rage qui sortait tel une marée, un déferlante… et Malefoy. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Malefoy l'avait arrêté. La gifle, le regard froid, mais calmé, une certaine lueur _« Calmé, Potter ? » _retentit à ses oreilles. Il secoua doucement la tête, comme pour chasser son trouble, ou pour chasser Malefoy…Draco…

Un léger toussotement de la part d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité, il leva les yeux et rencontra deux regards anxieux. « ça va Harry ? » demanda la voix douce d'Hermione. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Un peu crevé, c'est tout. » avoua-t-il.

« Pas étonnant ! » tonna Ron « Après ce que t'as fait…outch ! » un léger coup de pied dans le tibia venait de l'empêcher de poursuivre, il lança un regard accusateur à Hermione.

« Pas d'ennuis Harry. Mais j'était en train de me dire… » elle hésita « Désolée de te balancer ça au visage d'un coup mais…il semblerait.. » elle se mordit la lèvre et Harry se demanda quelle nouvelle atrocement apocalyptique elle allait lui annoncer « …que toi et Malefoy ayez un certain contact télépathique. »

Harry dut bien s'avouer à cet instant qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, sa mâchoire pendouilla lamentablement tandis que Ron qui se balançait distraitement sur sa chaise manquait un battement et se rattrapait au montant du lit dans une tentative d'avorter sa chute vers le sol.

« Q…_quoi ?_ » sortit simultanément de la bouche des deux amis. Ron interrogea Hermione du regard, ils en avaient parlé, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle soupira en retour.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. » avoua la brunette. « Je viens juste d'y penser à vrai dire. Mais vois-tu, Malefoy…j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait été…comment dire, 'attiré' par ton comportement… » devant l'air hagard d'Harry elle se rectifia rapidement « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a _sentit_ qu'il pouvait agir. » elle soupira « ce n'est peut-être qu'un feeling, ou bien un lien qui va se développer d'une façon différente… ».

Harry restait cois. Il leva un regard assez trouble vers la brune tandis qu'il s'efforçait de rassembler ses impressions sur la journée.

« Un contact… » marmonna-t-il distraitement. Un lien avec Draco…_Malefoy,_ le reprit sa conscience, _Malefoy._ Il leva les yeux et perdit son regard par la fenêtre, il eut une pensée pour le lac, l'étendue d'eau, il avait envie d'aller la regarder….pouvait-on la voir de la fenêtre ? Draco, y était-il ?

« Harry au fait… » commença Hermione, qui s'interrompit devant le mouvement d'Harry. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, le survivant s'était levé et avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle donnait directement sur le lac. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra. Là-bas, sur la berge, il distingua une silhouette blonde bien connue. Un léger sourire dansa sur ses lèvres, un sourire doux. Il eut l'impression que le jour venait de se lever, se trouva totalement ridicule et étouffa un léger rire amusé. Oui, il faisait bien jour…

Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard appuyé. La gryffondor reporta son attention sur l'expression d'Harry, les yeux brillants. Elle s'approcha et risqua un regard sur ce qui rendait le survivant si paisible. En un éclair, elle sut que ses hypothèses étaient fondées et s'éloigna doucement de la fenêtre, laissant Harry à sa contemplation, partagée entre la sympathie et la contrariété. En effet, si elle devinait juste, la vie s'annonçait plus rose pour Harry mais possiblement plus noire si le résultat était mauvais…

Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard interrogateur de Ron qui s'avançait à son tour vers la fenêtre et hésita entre le laisser passer ou inventer n'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher, mais le rouquin n'attendit pas et se pencha à son tour vers la vision offerte. Hermione grimaça.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il recula doucement pour ne pas troubler Harry, puis se retourna vers Hermione d'un bloc avec les yeux ouverts en une expression proche de _« tout mais pas ça. ». _Il leva un sourcil et désigna vigoureusement de la tête Harry et la fenêtre tandis que ses lèvres formulaient une question muette _« Sure ? »._ La gryffondor hocha lentement la tête, parfaitement calme, et le visage de Ron pâlit d'avantage. Il eut l'air passablement horrifié, puis se rassit d'un coup et renvoya à Hermione un regard désespéré. La brune soupira discrètement et l'intima à se tenir tranquille, Harry se retournait.

Le survivant eut un instant de doute face aux visages tendus et peu naturels de ses amis, puis il rougit légèrement. Ron toussota, attendant visiblement une explication valable mettant en fuite les pensées tordues de Malefoy près d'un lac qui semblaient propres à courir dans son esprit avec un enthousiasme déplacé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Il rencontra le regard encourageant d'Hermione et avala une grande goulée d'air.

« A vrai dire… » il inspira à nouveau « A vrai dire… je…enfin… » il se sentit parfaitement stupide, Ron était son meilleur ami non ? Il devait comprendre ! « A vrai dire je…Draco… » Ron sembla bondir de sa chaise, décollé par un pétard made in Weasley-twins et une pensée désespérée traversa l'esprit d'Harry. «..enfin Malefoy… » se reprit-il rapidement. « Malefoy…je…suis intéressé par Malefoy. » il expira un grand coup, prêt à se ratatiner comme un vieux pruneau après un tel effort, fit deux pas et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il préféra éviter le regard de Ron, qu'il savait dégoûté, ou accusateur.

« Je suis très content pour toi. » sortit de la bouche du rouquin. Harry écarquilla des yeux. « Oui oui, poursuivit Ron, très content, enfin bien sûr ça serait moi ça me rendrait malade et je.. » il s'arrêta devant le regard noir d'Hermione « enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est toi, enfin je veux dire c'est pas moi donc… » il soupira. « je veux dire, que c'est très bien pour toi, je t'approuve, te soutiens, ça ne me dégoûte pas, mais franchement entre nous t'aurais pu choisir plus facile. » termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry sentit un poids énorme se détacher de sa poitrine, il respira un grand coup et rendit son sourire à Ron. « Désolé, crois-moi si j'avais pu choisir… » répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire.

« Je suis très heureuse Harry » fut la remarque d'Hermione, avec un sourire franc « Et j'espères que tu y arriveras…on sera là pour t'aider ! »

« Malefoy… » continua Ron. « Merde quand même. Malefoy...la fouine bordel ! la fouine ! » Il eut un soupir. « Je ne te cache pas que ça me laisse sur le cul. A proprement parler. Un peu plus et je mesurais l'espace entre le sol et le dossier de ma chaise. ». Harry lui adressa un sourire d'excuse auquel il répondit. « Je veux pas dire mais t'as pas de moule mon vieux. Pépé Voldy envoyé au tartare et hop ! Une autre épreuve qui te tombe sur le coin du nez… » Hermione eut un mouvement agacé qui laissa à penser qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agisse d'une 'épreuve'. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Mione. » la coupa Ron. « Que c'est beaucoup plus important qu'une épreuve, je sais je sais. » Il eut l'air pensif. « C'est l'amour de ta vie, Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec l'air réjouit.

Hermione lui colla cette fois un coup de coude accompagné d'un _« non mais vraiment ! »_et il laissa échapper un rire léger. « Quoi ? » protesta-t-il « Quoi ? Je veux savoir si mon futur beau frère s'appellera Malefoy…aouhou la brute ! » grimaça-t-il en s'écartant d'Hermione qui reprit la parole.

« Ce qui Ron essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il accepte ça bien dans la mesure du possible, qu'il préfère en rire qu'en pleurer et qu'à la moindre occasion il lui sautera au cou s'il te fait du mal. » résuma-t-elle. _« c'est à peu près ça oui… »_ grommela Ron d'un air boudeur.

Le brun eut un sourire. Il avait eu raison, même si Ron ne prenait pas ça le mieux du monde, il l'acceptait, et il ressentait un soulagement immense à s'être libéré de ce qu'il cachait.

« Bon ! » reprit Hermione « Je veux pas interrompre les commentaires hautement philosophiques de Ron (ce dernier grimaça), mais il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner, alors à moins que vous ne désiriez jeûner… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir et fut interrompue par Ron qui se leva avec l'air de dire _« jeûner ? plutôt mourir. » _tandis que Harry disparaissait derrière une porte de salle de bain pour enfiler son pantalon.

Le comité quitta l'infirmerie avec l'espoir que cette fois c'était pour une période minimale d'une semaine et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Un sourire dansait sur les lèvres du survivant, vraiment, le soleil se levait, aujourd'hui…

La grande salle brillait au soleil de midi qui entrait à plein flot par les fenêtres gothiques, les gryffondors, bien que l'esprit encore occupé par l'image effrayante du survivant déchaîné, dégustaient leur déjeuner avec entrain. A la table des gryffondors, Harry, encadré par ses deux amis, regardait pensivement la table des serpentard, les yeux dans le vague.

_« Je veux du chocolat. »_ l'assaillit soudainement. Il fut légèrement amusé par cette envie soudaine puis parcourut la table, quelques desserts s'y étalaient, pas moyen de trouver quelque chose de chocolaté… il soupira.

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu cherches quelque chose? »

« J'ai envie de chocolat. » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Elle eut l'air un instant interloquée puis sourit à son tour.

« Bonne idée. » approuva-t-elle « Le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral. » elle avait pensé un instant à dire _« c'est bon contre la déprime »_ mais jugeait qu'il fallait mieux aborder l'optique positive. Elle chercha des yeux du chocolat, elle était sure d'avoir vu des mousses au chocolat quelque part… le plat avait du être emporté avec les mousses restantes vers une autre table…son regard se porta sur la table des pouffsouffle, non. Les serdaigles ? Non plus. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle leva les yeux vers les serpentard pour apercevoir Crabbe et Goyle entassant les mousses restantes dans leurs assiettes avec des gestes avides. La brunette eut envie de se mettre les mains devant les yeux de désespoir, elle regarda la scène en pestant intérieurement lorsqu'une main blanche et fine chassa les mains potelées des gorilles qui se retirèrent avec un certain respect. Hermione leva un sourcil, Malefoy venait de se saisir de la dernière mousse. _« C'eut été trop beau »_ pensa-t-elle avec un soupir résigné. Son regard remonta distraitement sur le bras du serpentard pour enfin rencontrer ses yeux. D'un mouvement brusque, il planta son regard acier sur la table des gryffondor. Hermione eut un léger sursauta puis faillit laisser échapper une exclamation : Malefoy regardait fixement Harry, l'air un peu perdu. _« Comme ce matin. »_ lui souffla son esprit.

Puis Malefoy se leva, d'un drôle de mouvement d'automate et s'approcha de la table gryffondor, la mousse à la main, provocant quelques rires et interrogations sur son passage. Hermione se redressa sur son banc et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Harry qui continuait de regarder le vide avec un expression pensive. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par une mousse au chocolat qui fut posée dans son assiette par une main blanche, il releva les yeux et s'apprêta à remercier la personne avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il rencontra le regard gris du prince des serpentard. Il retint un hoquet et lui renvoya une expression totalement ébahie.

« _Mange, Potter_. » furent les paroles soufflées qui sortirent de la bouche rose de Malefoy, avant qu'il ne tourne le dos et sorte de la Grande Salle, laissant les gryffondors au comble de l'étonnement.

Hermione eut envie de sautiller sur place ou d'effectuer la danse de la victoire mais elle songea que ce n'était guère approprié. « Tu as vu, il _savait_. » souffla-t-elle à Harry, encore trop sous le choc pour manger sa mousse. Le survivant lui renvoya un regard perdu et rougit d'un coup, sous le regard mi-heureux mi-horrifié de Ron.

Il était sept heures du soir lorsque la gryffondor atteignit la salle commune, déserte à cette heure là, et laissa tomber sur la grande table une pile d'ouvrage relatifs aux connexions télépathiques possibles entre sorciers. Elle s'y plongea sous l'œil peu enthousiaste de Ron qui s'attendait à voir s'abattre sur sa petite vie tranquille de nouvelles catastrophes malefoysiennes qu'il ne voyait que d'un très mauvais œil. Harry était à l'autre bout de la table et regardait le vide d'un air pensif, le rouquin lui jeta un regard en coin et grommela quelque chose sur les amoureux aveugles et les aveugles amoureux. Il reporta son attention sur son amie qui lisait les livres avec l'œil brillant, il songea vaguement que cela ne pouvait pas être un très bon signe…Hermione fronça les sourcils soudainement et Ron l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est ennuyeux » soupira-t-elle « Ce genre de phénomène a été observé, il arrive qu'à un certain stade le 'réceptif' ne sache plus faire la part entre ses émotions et celles de son partenaire… » elle finit la phrase à mi-voix, espérant qu'Harry, toujours perdu, ne l'entende pas.

Ron lui adressa un regard lourd. Si les émotions de Malefoy se mélangeaient avec celles d'Harry, il ne pouvait en résulter que du mauvais, d'après lui. Il s'apprêtait à commenter ce point à voix basse lorsque son meilleur ami se leva soudainement. Le rouquin leva un sourcil.

« Je… » commença le survivant « Je dois…enfin je vais aller…près du lac. » termina-t-il, les joues rouges, avant de se détourner, d'attraper sa cape et de sortir par la porte de la salle commune qui se referma sur ses pas avec un léger grincement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » grogna Ron à l'attention d'Hermione.

« Que c'est un phénomène très courant chez les sorciers adolescents. »

« Ah ha. » ironisa le rouquin. « Très drôle. Oh oui bien sûr, de nos jours tout le monde tombe amoureux de son pire ennemi. D'ailleurs je me demandais si Zabini… » amorça-t-il, cynique.

« Ron »coupa la brunette en refermant son livre. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Et que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. ».

Son ami soupira. « Comment tu peux rester calme ? Quand je l'imagine dans les bras de Malefoy je… »il émit un son de dégoût virulent et la brune secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne soit pas d'esprit restreint. Et ne t'avise pas d'aller dire ça à Harry. » fit-elle en pointant son index sous le nez du roux qui soupira et battit en retraite.

« Ne t'énerve pas 'Mione…j'ai du mal à l'avaler, je pense que ça passera… » soupira-t-il.

La préfète eut un sourire et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami. « Le meilleur qu'on peut faire pour le moment, c'est d'observer en silence. » elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. « Quoique…Parkinson m'inquiète. » sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de dégoût. « Cette fille leur met les bâtons dans les roues, je l'aurais bien… » elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Coupée en tranches et frit avec des lardons ? » suggéra le roux. La brune éclata de rire.

« A peu près. » concéda-t-elle. « Je pense qu'il faut la surveiller. Dès que Harry sera seul elle n'hésitera pas » elle s'interrompit brusquement et se leva comme un ressort.

« Le lac ! » fit Ron à sa place. « Harry est seul et… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul pour le moment. » coupa-t-elle. « Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller au cas où. » finit-elle fermement avant d'empoigner sa cape et de sortir de la tour gryffondor, Ron sur les talons.

Dès l'instant où il avait regardé par la fenêtre, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il se trouvait près du lac de nouveau. C'était une intuition forte, et il avait fait de son mieux pour la combattre. Mais au final son instinct l'avait emporté et il était sorti de la salle commune en direction du lac, sous les regards plus ou moins compréhensifs de ses amis. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer et continua sa marche en direction de la berge.

Il avait deviné juste. Un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres. Malefoy était assis, face au lac, le vent agitait doucement ses mèches blondes et il avait appuyé ses bras sur ses genoux. Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra et il ralentit légèrement, pour finalement arriver aux côtés du dragon. Ce dernier sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je… » commença Harry. « Merci. Pour midi...la mousse. » finit-il devant l'air interloqué de Malefoy.

Le dragon haussa un sourcil et esquissa un geste signifiant quelque chose comme _« pas de quoi _» emprunt d'une noblesse et d'une aristocratie écrasante. Le survivant tergiversa et décida de s'installer à distance respectable, il se laissa tomber sur les graviers aux côtés du serpentard qui amorça un geste d'éloignement puis se résigna et se tint tranquille.

« Potter… » la voix rauque du serpent résonna aux oreilles du survivant qui acquiesça doucement. « Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'un truc bizarre arrive entre nous depuis…depuis le sort. » lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Hermione dit que c'est…une sorte de contact télépathique. » souffla Harry en retour.

« Que me vaut l'opinion d'une sang de bourbe ? » siffla Draco avant de laisser échapper un petit rire méprisant. « Mais elle a sans doute raison. Comme toujours. » accepta-t-il avec un soupir. Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'onde et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son profil parfait. Le serpentard se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Ecoute moi bien Potter… »sa voix vibra, menaçante, puis s'évanouit brusquement. Le survivant leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

L'héritier Malefoy secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. C'était étrange. Alors qu'il se préparait à écraser Potter au sujet de ses 'préférences' quelque chose l'avait envahi. Cela venait de Potter, peut-être ? Une vague chaude et poignante. De la douleur ? Ou bien de l'espoir ? Toujours était-il qu'il avait été incapable de poursuivre. Il jura pour lui même et fronça les sourcils.

Le cœur de Harry cogna dans sa poitrine. Malefoy s'apprêtait à lâcher quelque chose de profondément désagréable, il en était certain. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêt ? Il déglutit et risqua à nouveau un regard sur son _ennemi._

Mon dieu, il était beau. C'était la seule certitude qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il le regardait. La plus grande, mais par malheur la plus lourde de conséquences. Il sentit une vague de tristesse le submerger et à sa grande surprise, Malefoy tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses prunelles grises dans les yeux verts du survivant. Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il avait l' impression confuse qu'un étau lui comprimait la poitrine, il laissa errer ses yeux sur la peau pâle, les yeux gris profonds, tourmentés, les lèvres roses et pleines…les lèvres roses. Il avait envie de les toucher. Une seconde, quitte à en perdre la vie, caresser cette surface douce, attrayante…Une vague chaude lui descendit au creux des reins. Il fallait qu'il les goûte, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un attraction bien trop forte et un désir écrasant, il le _fallait. _Il approcha son visage presque inconsciemment, le monde était ouaté, les sons ne parvenaient plus. C'était comme si une bulle les entourait, quelque chose d'intemporel.

Il vit le visage de Malefoy s'approcher doucement tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et baissa les paupières à son tour. Le contact fut doux, juste comme il l'avait rêvé. D'une douceur inexorable, juste des lèvres pressées contre les siennes dans un mouvement timide, chaste. Son cœur semblait vouloir exploser, s'arrêter, pour renaître à la seconde suivante. Harry eut une la vague impression que le monde changeait autour d'eux. Ou peut-être était-ce eux qui changeaient, plus rien n'était clair… Une volonté d'approfondir le baiser l'électrisa, mais il sentit confusément que Malefoy s'éloignait. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage du serpentard. Un mélange de stupeur et d'effroi se lisait dans ses yeux, mêlé à un grand doute et à une émotion forte qu'il ne parvint pas à décrypter. Le blond se releva brusquement, ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis parut trop estomaqué pour formuler une pensée cohérente et se retourna d'un pas incertain vers le château, sa cape noire volant à sa suite.

Le survivant suivit sa silhouette des yeux puis se laissa tomber en arrière contre les graviers, le souffle saccadé. Il passa ses doigts contre ses lèvres et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, son bras retomba le long de son corps et il se mordit la lèvre. Il l'avait embrassé, Malefoy…_embrassé. _Il laissa fuser un petit rire. Merlin…ce n'était plus un rêve. Ou bien avait-il rêv ? Son rire devint un gémissement. Il en aurait voulu plus. Pourquoi Draco était-il partit ? La suite promettait d'être difficile. Ses lèvres…son esprit se perdit à nouveau dans les méandres du désir et ferma les yeux dans la tentative de rappeler à lui cette sensation merveilleuse. Un sourire incurva ses lèvres. Peu lui importait le futur, la suite ou l'issue. Il aurait pu mourir en l'instant présent, et mourir heureux.

Plus loin, Hermione retint son ami par la manche et le dissimula derrière le feuillage de l'arbre au dos duquel ils avaient trouvé refuge. Le rouquin rivalisait de pâleur avec le col de sa chemise et semblait sur le point de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La préfète se mordit la lèvre.

« Dis moi Ron. » risqua-t-elle.

« Non. Ne dis rien. » coupa-t-il, blême. « Laisse moi 30 secondes pour me remettre. »

La gryffondor soupira et attendit un moment avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

« Tu n'as pas…vu quelque chose autour d'eux quand ils… » elle s'interrompit devant le teint verdâtre qui devenait celui de Ron.

« J'ai vu. Un truc blanc lumineux autour d'eux. Une sorte de bulle. » grinça-t-il en serrant des dents. Le visage de la brune s'éclaira.

« Je pense que c'était une bulle ! Comme ce matin dans la salle commune et… »

« Un cygne. » lâcha le rouquin.

« ..Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. » il prit une inspiration et s'appuya contre l'arbre. « Quand ils ont…enfin. Au dessus de la bulle, ou peut-être dedans. Une espèce de fumée blanche lumineuse. » finit-il abruptement.

« Un flux d'énergie… » murmura Hermione comme pour elle-même. « Mais moi je n'ai pas vu un cygne...j'aurais plutôt dit une fleur blanche…enfin peu importe. » elle parut pensive. « La forme que prend cette chose pour nous est à étudier, mais le plus important ç'a été la bulle. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose de particulier ? » demande le rouquin, redoutant l'annonce d'une quelconque liaison entre son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi.

« Qu'ils sont liés. » fit la brune simplement. « Je ne saurais pas te dire ce que ça signifie de plus. Quelque chose de fort… » elle eut un sourire. « Les choses évoluent. Je pense que c'est le point clé ou tout va commencer à bouger. »

« Si tout bouge comme ça je n'y survivrai pas. » déglutit le jeune Weasley avec une grimace. Son amie lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule en retour.

« Tu t'y feras, Ron. » conclut-elle, apparemment d'excellente humeur, sous l'œil vitreux et peu convaincu du rouquin qui n'eut pas le courage de prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche pour contester.

Sur le berge, le survivant laissait vagabonder ses pensées, les yeux fermés. Le tout s'était enclenché comme un étrange mécanisme huilé, Malefoy s'était avancé…pourquoi s'était-il avanc ? La question resta confuse et il se promit de l'analyser plus tard, à tête reposée. Pour l'heure, ses pensées étaient occupées par les instants précédents et il ne désirait pas y faire entrer autre chose. Faire durer ce moment le plus possible… L'événement resterait gravé dans sa mémoire, il en était certain. Il se fichait bien de tout le reste, l'impression fugace que tout avait changé le submergea de nouveau. _Renaître…_

Il ne vit pas l'ombre noire qui se dressa à quelques pas de lui, ni l'expression mortellement pâle et haineuse de Pansy Parkinson. Il n'entendit pas le cri d'Hermione qui se précipita dans sa direction, ne vit pas Ron bondir à sa suite ni Blaise Zabini se mêler à la bataille.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Ni même ce rayon de lumière sinistre qui jaillit du groupe et se dirigea vers lui avec la vitesse de l'éclair et la précision mortelle de la flèche…

….

…

- - - - - - -  Fin de chapitre 6.

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir été si nombreux sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a énormément touchée et donné du courage pour continuer ! comme vous pouvez constater je vous laisse totalement au milieu de l'action, mais le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder outre mesure normalement !

Merci encore à vous, que faire sans vous ? J'attend vos avis sur ce chapitre, que je crois un peu moins centré sur le couple central…est-il moins intéressant ? je mets les choses en place pour le suivant qui promet plus d'action je pense :] merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! (je radote, mais vraiment j'ai été très touchée…) au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt :]

Mel


	7. Lien et conséquences

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! ****rires ) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sers ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Notes : Bonsoir ! (et oui, au moment où j'écris ça il est précisément 22h36 et nous sommes mercredi…reste à voir à quel moment je réponds aux reviews avant de publier.) tout d'abord, comme toujours, merci de tout cœur aux reviewers !

Et bien, je dois dire que j'ai pris du retard sur ce chapitre…énormément même. Mais j'avais une grosse panne d'inspiration et de « matière » pour la suite de cette fic, mais j'en parlerai plus tard. En effet, j'ai commencé une autre fic qui n'a rien à voir avec celle-ci et se situe en mode « original character », bien sûr il s'agit d'un stéréotype de « et si j'invitais un perso et le mettais dans le décor de JK… » je l'ai écrite plus pour moi, et ne pense pas la publier… d'un autre côté je continuais une fic originale que je publierai peut-être lorsque je l'aurais terminée…(et c'est loin comme but mdr)

En parlant de qualité d'écriture et d'idées, je dois dire que très franchement je ne suis pas contente de moi sur ce chapitre. Je suis un peu désespérée parce que je ne sais pas où va aller la suite vu comment j'ai goupillé la fin de ce chapitre…j'ai un peu une baisse de moral et j'espère trouver une suite qui soit à la hauteur du reste…que faire si je vous déçois ??

Bref, je suis contrariée…enfin, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça, voici la suite et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques m'aident énormément merci encore à vous !

Les fics recommandées sur le moment : allez lire « Sortir des Ténèbres » de BlackNemesis, elle est excellente ! Vous manquez quelque chose si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous la conseille ! :] bien sûr, il y aussi le chapitre 15 de « Le Pion, le Fou, le Cavalier et le Roi » de La magicienne d'Oz qui est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps, mais j'avais déjà parlé d'elle il me semble :] bref, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Coucou ! m'arrêter là était cruel ? ah ça, c'est sûr ! rires désolée ! surtout qu'en plus j'ai traîné pour la suite…mais bon, sur ce chapitre aussi j'ai une fin assez tordue…suis-je tordue ? éhé, en tout cas, j'espère que je rattraperai mon retard sur la suite :] bonne lecture et à bientôt (en tout cas je l'espère !) merci de ta review :]

Cordelune : ouuh là là toute rouge à cause des compliments , merci c'est trop gentil de me dire ça ! ! c'est surtout moi qui me dois de remercier mes reviewers pour m'appuyer sur cette fic, que faire sans vous ? je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma fic, et j'espère te fournir encore matière à continuer d'aimer sur ce chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses et merci encore ! :] toute contente

Lee-NC-Kass : éhé se marre je suis très contente si ma fic vous plaît tant que ça, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! :] et pour les prologues contente aussi qu'ils plaisent ! - !! alors là, le «la princesse endormie portée par le prince » pour le moment où Draco est en pièces (façon de parler mdr) dans le film : je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire ! j'ai d'ailleurs deux amies qui ont surnommé le film « le retour de la princesse » ! pour la scène du baiser, je réitère mais…beaucoup moins poétique malheureusement ! vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :] ! pour Ron et les autres, j'essaye de leur donner une personnalité qui tienne la route, les « faire vivre » oui c'est exactement ça que je tente de faire ! même si je pense qu'à la vérité Ron n'aurait pas prit ça aussi 'bien'…mais j'avais envie de rester dans le rôle des amis qui font ce qu'ils peuvent, quand à Hermione c'est mon médiateur, elle fait passer les idées et elle comprend bien de quoi il retourne :] c'est un peu comme si je faisais parler Dumbledore mdr. Pour le coup de la fleur au dessus de la bulle, bingo, c'est une narcisse ! ;] mais j'en parlerai dans le prochain chapitre :] aaaah pour le rayon, explication ci-après ! très bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour la review et les compliments, ça me rend confiance en moi pour la suite ! grand merci à vous ! !

Kaoro : mais si mais si, j'ai parfaitement le droit de jouer les auteuses sadiques ! d'ailleurs je me la rejoue là, tiens, juste pour toi ! mdr je plaisante, toujours en vie depuis le temps ? (honte sur moi, mes retards frisent le pas possible) en tout cas, voici la suite, et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai définitivement décidé que ce ne serait pas une death-fic, je m'en vais juste les torturer un peu ;] ! merci beaucoup de ta review et bonne lecture !! :]

Celine s. : coucou, voici (enfin !) la suite, et l'explication sur la flèche verte, en effet c'est un sort :] explications détaillées dans le chapitre ci-après, bonne lecture et repose toi bien ;] merci pour la review !

Céline402 : Hello ! :] ah, toi aussi tu as un côté fleur bleue ? ça me rassure je ne suis pas un cas isolé et désespér ! mdr ! sadique ? ah oui, c'est moi ! mdr les fins de chapitres qui défrisent c'est ma spécialité, tiens d'ailleurs sur celui-là aussi je vous laisse en plan…ah, non pas de tomates ! mdr, enfin, bonne lecture et voici la suite (et désolée pour le retard !) merci encore pour ta review ! (tu as aimé le coup de la mousse choco ? je suis contente alors ! !)

Shunrya : Chéwie ! BAF …la pure réplique de l'œil mdr tt seule ah là l ! et oui je vous ai planté en plein milieu de l'action hein, je sais c'est honteux hein vv. sadique et fière de l'être ! muahaaBAF aie. Enfin, voilou la suite avant fin aout (et oui, elle peut le faire !!) bonne lectureuuuh :] !! (Sean ? je veux même pas le savoir ça va me faire peur.BAF )

Freddie : oow merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! si j'arrive à faire « vrai » alors je suis contente ! c'est ce que je tentais de me proposer, mais c'est souvent difficile…tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre, si tu veux bien, merci encore et bonne lecture :] !! (et désolée pour le retard !)

Daizy : un 10/10 ? je suis très flattée ! -et oui, Pansy est insupportable, enfin dans ce chapitre je retourne la situation si je puis dire…tu verras :] désolée pour le retard et voici enfin la suite, merci encore et bonne lecture ! :]

BlackNemesis : je vais bien et toi ? en forme j'espère ! :] ah oui c'est sûr qu'ils n'ont pas loupé Gary Oldman ! quand je l'ai vu maquillé je me suis dit « bon dieu, méconnaissable ! » (enfin comparé à Queudver ce n'est qu'une petite couche de maquillage bien supportable ! mdr) mais oui c'est dommage pour la cabane hurlante, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte sur le coup mais en relisant le tome 3 j'ai constaté qu'en effet il était trop extraverti ! c'est dommage, même si il a très bien joué… en parlant de la fic, Ron apporte de l'air frais ? éhé, je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire ! c'est par lui que je tente les petites touches d'humour qui me font parfois défaut..(notamment dans ce chapitre ci !) je suis très contente que tu apprécies l'idée du lien, je l'approfondis encore plus ici et je lui donne un côté assez frustrant, tu vas voir :] pour la mousse au chocolat…quand j'ai lu ta remarque j'ai éclaté de rire ! se marre encore bien vu ! mais à vrai dire je n'y avais pas pensé, ça, c'est sans doute un coup de mon propre inconscient ! je me ferais peur ! mdr il faudra que je pense à en parler dans le prochain chapitre ;] quand à l'intensité érotique du moment, là encore je suis flattée ! merci beaucoup ! mais je dois dire que tu n'as rien à envier, tu y arrives merveilleusement aussi ! - ! dans le prochain chapitre il aura le « faisons la part entre subconscient et lien », en attendant, très bonne lecture, merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments, désolée pour le retard et à la prochaine ! :] et très bonne continuation pour tes fics, tu as beau dire mais tu as énormément de talent, et je suis sincère :] zoubis !

Melhuiwen : merci bien de ne pas m'en vouloir pour le délai ! sur ce chapitre encore j'ai fait n'importe quoi pour les dates elle est incorrigible, que voulez vous. aaaah pour le film, ce sont les grandes question existentielles ! en tout cas je ne sais pas si pour le morceau du cours d'Hagrid c'est voulu, mais si c'était une tentative de « je te jauge du regard » c'est raté parce que ça fait « je te mate carrément » alors bon ! mdr quelque chose entre Dan et Tom ? tiens ça, ça serait drôle !! (ça me fait penser qu'avec une amie on avait fait le pari d'envoyer à Tom une lettre disant « au nom de l'égalité, si dans votre blog vous mettez dans le FAQ « sors-je avec Emma ? » [ndt : réponse = non.] pourquoi ne mettriez pas également « sors-je avec Dan ? » ») et pour la toque : bien d'accord avec toi : navrée pour lui mais il a l'air un peu débile ! je ne te le fais pas dire pour une fois qu'elle est d'accord avec moi.. ! et oui je suis tentée de penser qu'ils fument la moquette en lisant JKR parce que bon, le baptême de l'air c'est comme Sirius dans la cabane hurlante : il est censé être introverti, une force contenue, pas sauter partout comme un dingue ! enfin. ne t'enflammes pas toi. en causant de la fic, pour ce qui est de la bulle et significations, j'en parlerai dans le prochain chapitre (il vient bientôt je promet !) bien qu'il y ai déjà un début d'explication qui traîne dans celui-ci ;] dans ce chapitre j'entame un peu la vision de Draco, et le prochain chapitre sera « explications » en règle ! en tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta review ça fait très plaisir, très contente que tu apprécies et surtout très bonne lecture et continuation pour tes fics ! :] (de rien pour avoir recommandé tes fics, elles en valent la peine :] )(oh, et merci beaucoup d'avoir conseillé ma fic de ton côté, j'ai reçu une review 'recommandée par toi' merciii ! -)

Saturne.hl : alors là, vraiment très flattée ! - tu as pleur ? si j'ai réussi à te toucher alors je suis vraiment très contente ! - voici la suite et, malgré le retard, ne t'inquiètes pas, je publierai la fin (dans quelques chapitres ;]), quand je commence une fic j'ai pour habitude de toujours la finir, et je compte bien finir celle-ci comme il se doit ! merci de ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! et bonne lecture :]

Florelia : Coucou !! contente de te voir par ici, j'espère que tu trouves un peu de temps libre pour te reposer dernièrement ! :] oh là là, toute rouge merci pour tous ces compliments, à chaque fois tu sais exactement ce que je tente de créer et de faire passer ! Pansy prend dans ce chapitre son rôle défintif, mais peut-être a-t-elle encore un grain de sel à mettre, je n'en sais encore rien mais je suis tentée par l'idée, Pansy et Blaise sont comme une petite histoire, une petite vie parallèle à la grande trame Harry/Draco…j'aime bien les faire évoluer :] sur ce chapitre, je me suis laissée porter à m'amuser sur une histoire de bulles…enfin tu verras - merci encore de si bien comprendre, et merci de me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! grand merci et toi, très bonne lecture et bonne continuation pour ta fic magnifique ;] ! bisous !

Mynwab : Bonsoir ! c'est Melhuiwen qui t'a dit de lire ? il faut que je pense à la remercier - ! aha, pour les fins c'est vrai que sur ce coup là j'ai été un peu sadique…et quoique, la fin de ce chapitre là n'est pas vraiment mieux ! tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé si tu as un peu de temps :] en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les compliments ça fait très plaisir ! et bonne lecture !! :]

Chris52 : merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour les compliments, je suis très flattée ! - voici (enfin !!) la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira autant, et surtout bonne lecture ! merci encore ! :]

Latitefraisedesbois : Coucou, désolée pour la fin un peu (beaucoup ?) sadique ! je tente de me rattraper sur ce chapitre mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit mieux…enfin, très bonne lecture et merci beaucoup de ta review ! je promet de poster le prochain chapitre aussi vite que je peux ! :]

Vif d'or : Bonsoir ! merci beaucoup pour les compliments, mais au niveau talent j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, en tout cas ce que tu me dis me fais vraiment très plaisir ! j'espère rester à la hauteur sur ce chapitre (ce dont je ne suis pas sûre..) et poster le prochain sans trop d'attente ! Je suis allée voir sur ta bio par curiosité, tu n'écris pas ? enfin, très bonne lecture et encore merci ! :] bisous

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

Fut alors, lorsque de Narcisse surgit une fleur et que d'un homme l'on fit une blanche et pure chose, lorsque se fit son renaître, lorsque de la fleur surgit l'homme, ce fut alors que l'on se posa la question : mais que faire, si malgré tout le doute, mené par Discorde la grande, s'installait dans le cœur faible dont les anciennes blessures n'attendent qu'un écart pour ressurgir ?

Que faire alors, si Narcisse doute ? Si Discorde et ses sœurs sèment dans son cœur les graines noires de la colère, et que l'instable relation brise et éloigne ceux qui auraient dû s'aimer ?

Comment faire alors, pour que soient réunis à nouveau les deux enfants au cœur meurtri ? L'on dit qu'à ce moment là, si par malheur dans une brèche s'infiltrent les eaux noires du Styx, si Narcisse est de nouveau happé par sa triste destinée, alors tout peux échouer..

Néanmoins, il reste bon espoir, les dieux ont calmé leur courroux, et l'on dit même qu'à l'intérieur de Narcisse fleurit à son tour une fleur, blanche et fluette, qui peut-être mûrira pour rendre à Echo la vie qui lui fut prise.

Les hommes disent, disent les amoureux, disent ceux qui croient, qu'il y a en Narcisse une fleur blanche, que cette fleur se nomme espoir, que de l'espoir naît la confiance, et que de la confiance naît l'amour. Néanmoins prenez garde, vous que les tourments guettent, prenez garde de n'aller trop vite, car à vouloir brûler les étapes, on se brûle les doigts…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Quelques secondes d'une rapidité et d'une violence extrême. Un dragon qui se libère soudainement.

« PANSY NON !! »

Blaise Zabini se précipita pour arrêter le bras de son amie mais rata de quelques secondes le mouvement du poignet.

«PANSY !! »

Un éclair verdâtre jaillit de la baguette de la serpentard, chargé de haine et de détermination.

Hermione qui se précipitait vers la brune eut un haut le cœur et une angoisse mortelle lui gela les entrailles.

« HARRY ! » elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Et il ne se retournait pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu décrire avec exactitude si elle avait hurlé avant ou après ; tout ce dont elle se souvint resta gravé dans sa mémoire comme on imprime quelque chose au fer rouge ; indélébile.

Depuis le moment où elle avait vu le baiser, Pansy n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête. Une idée fixe et mortelle, il le fallait. Elle n'aurait pu continuer de vivre autrement, elle ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir laisser passer l'affront, l'occasion.

Elle entendit vaguement Blaise lui hurler une contre indication, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de penser, de sentir, ou même d'avoir mal. Elle voulait faire mal, lui faire le plus de mal possible, à lui, à Potter, à celui qui lui avait ravi ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. _Faire mal…_

Draco Malefoy s'éloignait sur la berge, les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Potter, Potter…pourquoi diable avait-il embrassé Potter ? Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter et une violente nausée lui monta à la tête. _Embrass_.. une sorte d'envie forte, quelque chose qui était sortit de nulle part, qui était remonté le long de ses entrailles et avait explosé quelque part dans sa poitrine. Envie…l'envie de le faire. Il avait pressé ses lèvres en un baiser très doux. La douceur n'était pas pour lui. La douceur était bonne pour les mièvres chargés de bons sentiments. Non. Lui était mauvais, il n'embrassait pas doucement. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne doucement, ses lèvres étaient à lui, personne ne les possédaient à sa place. Il mordilla inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. _Pourquoi ? _La peur le menaçait mais il la chassa. Pourquoi aurait-il du l'écouter ? Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir sur lui. Personne n'avait de pouvoir sur lui. Etrangement, cette pensée lui donna une sensation de contrôle qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps ; même si au fond de lui quelque chose tanguait inconsciemment dans son raisonnement.

Potter. Une image de son ennemi le submergea et il sentit un courant électrique parcourir ses jambes pour s'échouer dans son ventre.

Ce fut alors qu'il l'entendit. Les cris, des cris, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il aurait été incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'ils hurlaient. Seulement une chose.

« HARRY ! »

Une voix forte, la brune, Granger.

Draco exécuta un quart de tour et vit du coin de l'œil Pansy Parkinson, le bras encore levé, Blaise avec le visage décomposé, le rayon vert, un éclair presque.

Il voulut hurler, mais il n'avait plus de voix. Il hurlait, mais aucun son ne sortait de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu aphone. Sa gorge restait nouée, irrémédiablement entravée. Puis ça explosa, quelque part, quelque chose, dans sa poitrine, ou peut-être au niveau de son ventre. Il sentit quelque chose fluer le long de son corps, quelque de chaud et fort ; il hurla.

Harry laissa ses pensées vaquer d'avantage, Draco…il l'avait embrassé. Un rêve…quelque chose d'irréel habitait ce sentiment et l'obscurcissait. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait chasser tout doute, il en avait besoin. Draco…

« HARRY ! »

La voix d'Hermione explosa soudainement à ses oreilles et le ramena brusquement à une réalité froide, le dos sur les galets. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière et aperçu sur la droite quelque chose bondir vers lui, son estomac se contracta. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Mon dieu, en un quart de seconde il eut pu penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours des dernières années. Pas maintenant…il connaissait trop bien ce sort !

Il aurait du s'écarter, mais il resta figé. Au fond, quelque chose le clouait sur place.

_Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant !_ Cette révélation éclata au plus profond de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait _plus_ mourir. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité lui coulait sur la tempe comme un liquide chaud et confortable, il ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouit par quelque chose de chaud, et de lumineux.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à réfléchir d'avantage et roula sur le côt ; la chose lumineuse s'évapora brusquement et un reste de magie verte lacéra la terre à sa gauche.

La gryffondor se serrait laisser tomber à genoux si son inquiétude pour Harry le lui avait permis. Elle ferma la bouche et déglutit. Cette image devait rester gravée dans son esprit. Un phénomène incroyable. Elle se promit d'un démêler les fils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. D'où _ça_ avait bien pu sortir ? Le rayon vert avait plongé en direction d'Harry, puis avait percuté de plein fouet une autre sphère d'une couleur blanche et chaude. Une _sphère_. Bien sûr, Harry avait pu la produire mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Harry ne se concentrait pas, Harry était sur le dos sur la berge. La brune passa une main sur son visage ; cette énergie n'appartenait pas à Harry, elle aurait pu en jurer, c'était une énergie différente à celle qu'elle avait senti dans la grande salle, quelque chose de protecteur… Une révélation l'assaillit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et elle fit volte face pour se retrouver devant la silhouette de Malefoy à quelques mètres.

_Malefoy… !_

Blaise Zabini se retourna d'un bloc vers la jeune serpentard dont il tenait toujours le bras, en désespoir de cause cependant.

« Comment…_comment_ tu as pu, Pansy ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait un regard vide, quelque chose était mort au fond d'elle. Elle avait échoué, elle avait échoué partout, dans tous les domaines. Le Lord noir l'avait jugé faible, elle aimait sans espoir, et venait de faillir à la dernière mission à laquelle elle prendrait jamais part. Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers son ami et y lut une horreur immense et un début de mépris. Elle ne sentit même pas la gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes et releva un regard noyé d'incompréhension vers le haut de la berge. Qui avait lancé le sortilège ? Il croisa le regard perplexe d'Hermione qui se détourna pour se figer sur une silhouette noire à quelques mètres. La gryffondor n'osait faire un mouvement, ce n'était pas réellement à elle d'intervenir, elle le sentait.

Quelque mètres plus loin, Draco Malefoy se tenait, les bras le long du corps, le regard fixé sur Harry. Un regard vide. Hermione enfonça inconsciemment ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Les yeux de Malefoy brûlaient d'une lueur proche de la démence, une sorte de force écrasante se dégageait de lui ; avec un mouvement d'automate, il s'approcha et se planta devant Parkinson.

A la grande satisfaction d'Hermione, il leva le bras avec une vitesse insoupçonnée d'après son état étrange et l'abattit sur la joue de la serpentard qui se bougea pas d'un pouce.

Un claquement sec retentit et fut renvoyé par la surface du lac, il revint vers le groupe comme une deuxième gifle.

Hermione perçu à sa droite un crissement sur les galets et sursauta violemment avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, abordant un regard complètement perdu. Il allait bien ! Elle se reprocha mentalement de l'avoir oublié sur le coup, sachant qu'il était sauf, pour reporter son attention sur Malefoy. Elle adressa un sourire faible à son ami et rencontra le regard hagard de Ron qui avait suivit la scène sans pouvoir esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement vers l'un ou l'autre camp.

« Mione ! Tu.. » tenta-t-il. Elle lui intima l'ordre de se taire avec un regard sévère et il referma la bouche pour concentrer son attention sur son meilleur ami et sur _Malefoy,_ ce nom lui arrachait les tripes, qui lui faisait face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Une tension presque palpable s'était installée entre eux. Un sorte de flux, un contact.

_Un contact_ ! pensèrent en même temps le rouquin et la brunette avec une lueur d'effroi pour l'un et d'espoir pour l'autre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Malefoy leva la main droite pour lui signifier de se taire, et tourna son regard argenté glacial vers Pansy.

« Pansy… » sa voix semblait sortie d'outre tombe, étrangement rauque et inquiétante. Elle ne répondit pas. « Pansy… » sa voix trembla d'une fureur mal contenue, il fit un pas en avant mais Zabini le devança et s'interposa.

« Draco, elle t'aime au moins autant que Potter, tu sais. » L'héritier Malefoy lança un regard à son compagnon de chambre, haussa un sourcil et sentit un malaise profond l'envahir ; mais étrangement, il sentait qu'il n'émanait pas de lui. Lentement, il pivota sur ses talons et lança un regard à Potter, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte colorée et dont les yeux fixaient résolument la berge. Il eut un instant envie de sourire, puis piétina cette envie et se tourna brusquement de nouveau vers Pansy, un masque de fureur masqua ses traits.

« Tu ne tueras personne, Parkinson, encore moins en mon nom. » son avertissement retentit comme un sifflement et Hermione pensa plus que jamais qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent dressé prêt à mordre. « M'as-tu compris, Parkinson ? »

Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Elle déglutit et sentit les larmes poindre le long de ses cils, sous ses yeux vert marron. « Je t'ai compris. » souffla-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus d'honneur. Plus assez pour l'appeler Draco, ni pour lui adresser la parole de nouveau. Brusquement, elle se détourna et partit vers le château. Elle n'avait plus la force de rester, de sauver les apparences, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Blaise fit un mouvement pour la retenir et rencontra le regard froid de Draco. Il comprit qu'il lui fallait choisir maintenant ; il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

« Crime passionnel, Malefoy. » fit une voix qui se voulait assurée. Zabini se détourna et planta un regard déconcerté dans les prunelles chocolat de la brune. « Je me fiche de Parkinson. » Elle affronta un instant le blond du regard. « Parlons plutôt de ce que tu viens de faire. » Ces paroles semblèrent rappeler Malefoy vers la réalité présente et il vacilla avant de cligner des yeux pour fixer Potter avec un semblant d'incompréhension. Il tendit le bras vers lui et posa sa main sur la joue du survivant, comme s'il eut voulu palper la véracité de sa personne.

« Tu es…toujours en vie. » sortit de sa gorge dans une voix entre coupée de quelque chose qu'Hermione hésita à qualifier de peur, de fatigue ou simplement de soulagement. Le survivant rougit violemment et eut un sursaut au contact doux et chaud, semblable à celui qu'il avait ressentit un peu en avant. La _sphère_… Malefoy parut retomber d'une autre réalité et, se rendant compte de la portée de son acte, retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé pour l'enfouir dans l'une des poches de sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix troublée, qui se voulait encore méprisante et hautaine. L'orgueil des Malefoy n'était plus exactement sauf.

Le survivant ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le blond avec un regard profond, obscurci. Malefoy sembla un instant battre en retraite, puis eut un mouvement brusque vers Harry et approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de sursauter violemment, de reculer à nouveau, les pupilles dilatées par la frayeur et l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, Potter ?! » ce n'était plus une question, c'était une accusation.

« Malefoy on.. » commença la brune. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, le prince des serpentard fit deux pas en arrière, puis fit volte face et s'élança vers le château.

« Il…_prend la fuite_ ? » lâcha Ron, les yeux exorbités. « _Malefoy.._ ?!! »

« Oh, je pense juste qu'il est très troubl » sourit la brune en retour, ce qui lui attira un regard horrifié du rouquin. Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'air grave « Harry je… »

« Ne dis rien. » la coupa le survivant. Interloquée elle le dévisagea et se trouva face à une expression de bête blessée, de douleur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche de nouveau il la coupa. « C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix sonnait basse, grave. La gryffondor leva un sourcil « De quoi parles-tu Harry ? »

« De…tout. » il déglutit, semblant contenir en lui une douleur qui menaçait d'imploser. « Leur groupe est divisé…tout le monde se hait. Parkinson a voulut me tuer. Et Draco… » une boule lui remonta dans la gorge et il s'interrompit pour se mordre les lèvres. « Draco...c'est ma faute aussi. » La brune lui toucha le bras en signe de réconfort. « C'est ma faute Hermione…il n'a jamais voulu m'embrasser. C'est moi…qui l'ai désiré. Et ce contact… » il hoqueta « Ce contact…m'a juste permis de l'influencer. Mon esprit devait être plus fort que le sien à ce moment là. » Il se laissa tomber de nouveau sur la berge et enfouit la tête dans ses bras. « C'était moi…. »

La préfète et le rouquin échangèrent un regard peiné. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry ferait le lien si vite, elle l'avait bien fait, elle, mais elle désirait lui annoncer son hypothèse de manière douce, de manière moins violente…

« Harry » risqua-t-elle « Tu n'es pas sûr à cent pour cent que ce soit le cas. »

Le survivant se redressa d'un bond. Une fureur douloureuse brillait dans ses yeux. « Pas sûr à cent pour cent ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il envie de m'embrasser ?? » il hurlait. « QUI aurait envie de m'embrasser ? _Personne !!_ » Il se saisit brusquement d'un galet et l'envoya s'écraser contre la surface du lac. « C'était_ moi !!_ » c'était un hurlement blessé, une blessure semblable à celle que le sortilège avait marqué sur le sable tendre de la rive.

La préfète avait les larmes aux yeux et leva le regard sur la silhouette de son ami, le survivant faisait face à la surface argentée, ses cheveux noirs étaient doucement agités par la brise, sa cape flottait sur son dos. Silhouette irréelle, Harry Potter, celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier, celui qui avait survécut deux fois, hurlait sa solitude et sa douleur à la face du monde. Et il était moche, le monde…

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, une autre silhouette pressa sa tête entre ses mains, appuya fort, plus fort, les poignet crispés et les paumes appuyées contre les tempes, dans une volonté aveugle de faire cesser tout ce qui tournait à l'intérieur.

« Pour l'amour de dieu Potter, TAIS TOI !! » L'héritier Malefoy hurla du sommet de la tour et pressa plus fort sa tête. _« C'était moi !! »_ un autre hurlement furieux résonna contre les parois de son crâne et s'échoua dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu les expulser, ces cris douloureux, les faire partir, les extraire. Il pressa avec encore plus de force et constata qu'avec concentration, les cris s'étaient arrêtés. Ou peut-être tout simplement Potter s'était-il tu.

Il se sentait nauséeux. Il aurait voulu faire cesser tout ça, le sol tangua un moment alors qu'il se relevait en chancelant. Une image de Potter debout devant le lac percuta son esprit et il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

« _SORS DE MA TETE POTTER !!_ »

Un nouveau spasme le secoua, il recracha de la bile et appuya ses mains sur la paroi rugueuse en roche. Il contempla le vomi qui s'étalait à ses pieds et une nouvelle contraction souleva son estomac alors qu'une douleur furieuse s'emparait de lui.

« _SORS DE MOI !!_ »

La préfète des gryffondors serra contre elle les pans de sa cape et ferma les yeux un instant. Les choses s'accéléraient étrangement vide et basculaient. Tout tournait autour de la même chose, et le monde marchait un peu trop vite à son goût, elle n'avait pas le temps d'étudier, de comprendre. Elle sentit une pression sur son bras et croisa le regard de Ron qui lui indiquait Harry d'un signe de tête. Avec un sourire doux et triste, elle s'approcha du survivant, le prit par le bras et le ramena vers le château comme une poupée sans âme. Ce serait dur. Elle secoua la tête pour elle même et porta son regard sur le rouquin qui soutenait son meilleur ami de l'autre bras et lui adressait un regard inquiet et protecteur. Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres de la brune, ça serait dur, mais c'était en bon chemin.

« Pansy… » la voix de Blaise résonna dans le dortoir des filles et la serpentard se recroquevilla d'avantage sur son lit. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant, pas affronter son dégoût et ses reproches. Elle n'avait plus la force.

« Pansy. » il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. La brune sursauta et s'éloigna de lui comme une bête traquée. Il soupira. « Je ne vais pas te dire que tu n'aurais pas du le faire. Tu le sais déjà. » il fit une pause et parut chercher ses mots. « Si tu as tellement mal, Pansy, pourquoi tu ne m'en parles jamais ? » sa voix portait des accents tristes, résignés.

La brune releva un regard incertain vers lui et rencontra un regard ouvert, un regard ami. Sa gorge se noua et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle se laissa aller contre lui.

« Blaise… » sa voix était entre coupée de sanglots et de hoquets nerveux. « Je l'aime… » elle reprit sa respiration en vain. « Je ne voulais pas…oh, je ne voulais pas...le tuer…mais j'ai…quand ils… » elle fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de sanglots.

« Je sais. » chuchota le serpentard en posant une main sur la tête de la jeune fille. « Ecoute Pansy, il.. » il soupira « Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Draco se comporte étrangement…dernièrement. » son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vague, il parut réfléchir et la brune essuya ses larmes avec le revers de la couverture. « Je pense…qu'il y a une chance. »

« Tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée de sanglots encore mal maîtrisés. « Potter ? » elle tenta d'y mettre le moins de haine possible.

« Non… » le regard de Zabini se fit trouble. « Pas encore. » Il détourna les yeux.

« Et nous ne pouvons rien empêcher. » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

« Tout dépend d'eux…mais je pense…je pense que nous ne devons pas les interrompre. » il rencontra le regard interrogatif de la serpentard. « Ni toi ni moi Pansy, avons pu l'atteindre. Nous avons échoué. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Pansy et elle l'essuya avec un regard vide. Oh oui, ils avaient échoué, elle leva à nouveau son regard vers Blaise. « Pourquoi tu veux l'aider, Blaise ? »

« ..Parce que j'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse pour moi. » répondit le serpentard, avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Le monde était noir, de ce côté-ci, très noir…

Draco se retourna sur le dos et manqua de glisser du matelas de son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Il était descendu de la tour il y avait à peu près une demi heure pour prendre une douche et se jeter sur son lit. Et pourtant il lui fallait un bain. _Un bain_. Cette pensée s'imposa totalement à lui et il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain des préfets, il avait besoin d'un bain chaud, pour se sentir plus propre et peut-être pour s'éclaircir les idées. L'héritier Malefoy attrapa sa cape au passage et descendit les marches pour débouler dans le couloir.

« Harry…ça va ? » risqua la brune, sachant pertinemment que c'était une question stupide puisque, bien évidemment, ça n'allait pas. Il lui jeta un regard éloquent et retourna à sa contemplation morne de la vitre derrière laquelle se couchait le soleil. Elle réprima un soupir et se tourna vers le roux, cela faisait un moment qu'Harry se noyait progressivement dans une amertume mauvaise.

« Je vais prendre un bain. » décréta-t-il soudain en se relevant.

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués et fixa son ami comme s'il arrivait d'une autre planète « _Quoi ?_ » articula-t-il lorsqu'il eut assimilé l'idée.

« Un bain. » fit le survivant avec les yeux ayant retrouvé une certaine vivacité. « Je vais prendre un bain. Un bain chaud avec plein de mousse. »

Le roux allait rétorquer quelque chose mais son amie le devança. « C'est une très bonne idée Harry ! » elle lui sourit « C'est très bon pour te détendre et t'éclaircir les idées ! »

Le survivant lui sourit faiblement en retour et sortit de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la salle de bain des préfets. L'idée du bain l'avait assaillit, elle avait fait son chemin et l'avait séduit. Pourquoi pas, un bain ? Il avait besoin d'oublier et de se relaxer. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança dans le couloir.

« _Fraîcheur des pins_ » récita-t-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il se trouvait devant la salle de bain préfectorale. Il s'y engouffra et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la baignoire immense, les robinets alignés, la propreté étincelante de la salle de bain et les serviettes blanche molletonnées alignées sur le côté. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha et actionna l'un des robinet qui déversa un liquide rosé dans l'immense baignoire, il y ajouta des bulles bleues qui éclatèrent en diffusant un arôme exquis et relaxant, opta pour quelques bulles aux extraits de lait de licorne puis ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se déshabilla pendant le remplissage.

Harry abandonna ses vêtements sur un côté, jeta un œil en espérant de pas voir arriver Mimi Geignarde qui, à son grand soulagement, ne sortit d'aucune canalisation, et fit quelques pas pour se plonger avec délice dans l'eau couverte d'une épaisse mouche blanche. Avec un soupir de contentement, il se laissa aller dans l'eau, disparut un instant sous les bulles puis s'appuya dos au rebord de la baignoire pour contempler la surface brillante de l'eau. Les bulles avaient tout recouvert et se dispersaient en diverses catégories, il y avait de grosses bulles qui tournaient au rose avant de d'éclater avec un léger _'plop'_ et de déverser un liquide rose parfumé qui se changeait en mousse blanche et dense au contact de l'eau ; des bulles bleues uniquement diffuseurs aromatiques, puis les bulles douces et souples au lait de licorne qui conférait à l'eau un soin curatif de la peau et une impression de bien être terrassant. Le survivant soupira à nouveau avec un sourire aux lèvres et ferma les yeux en faisant le vide dans son esprit. Il était bien ici, relaxé et au chaud…cette chaleur lui rappela la sphère, la caresse de Malefoy, mais il ne chassa pas cette pensée comme les autres ; il la conserva avec un sourire douloureux aux lèvres.

Le prince des serpentard serra le poing dans sa poche et pesta intérieurement. Sa main droite le brûlait, elle diffusait une sorte de chaleur. _La main avec laquelle j'ai touché Potter_. Souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Il se maudit intérieurement. Cette même chaleur agréable…Potter.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il se planta devant la statue et grogna un vague : _« Fraîcheur des pins » _avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Il fut légèrement surpris par la vapeur qui régnait dans la pièce, un des robinets était peut-être resté ouvert, ou bien Mimi Geignarde faisait des siennes…le blond fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de la baignoire tandis que la vapeur se dissipait. Son ventre se figea. Au milieu des bulles rosées, bleutés, de l'odeur parfaite et relaxante, de la mousse blanche brillante : il y avait Potter. Potter. Appuyé contre l'un des bord de la baignoire. Potter, avec le haut des épaules, la clavicule, visibles en dessus de l'eau. Potter, les yeux fermés en une expression de plaisir triste. Une vague chaude descendit le long de l'estomac de Malefoy pour se loger dans son bas ventre. Merlin, Potter…la baignoire. Le blond fit un mouvement pour battre en retraite mais le bruit alerta Potter qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, des yeux verts profonds.

Harry se prélassait dans l'eau, le moment du lac rejouait dans sa mémoire, Malefoy, l'expression de Malefoy lorsqu'il lui avait touché la joue…il aurait pu gémir. Draco… un bruit de tissu à sa gauche lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un, dans la salle de bain des préfets ?

La silhouette qui se dressa devant lui manqua de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Malefoy. Impossible. C'était impossible. Que fichait-il dans ici ? Oh bien sûr il était préfet, logiquement donc il connaissait le mot de passe. L'expression du serpentard coupa court à ses monologues intérieurs. Le survivant sentit son estomac se tordre ; face à lui, le blond arborait une expression surprise, presque choquée, le rouge aux joues. La véracité de la situation sauta à la figure d'Harry qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps : Malefoy avait battu en retraite et était sorti de la salle de bains comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses. Le brun se laissa glisser plus profondément dans la baignoire et appuya un bras sur son front.

_« Et merde… »_

Après quelques minutes de tentatives de relaxation infructueuses, il sortit de la baignoire, s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse, s'essuya, profitant des dernières bribes de chaleur bienfaisante de son bain, puis enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain.

L'héritier Malefoy bondit hors de la salle de bain et s'appuya dos à la porte, le souffle saccadé, les joues brûlantes. _Pourquoi ??_ Il maudit Potter de toutes ses forces, Potter dans sa baignoire…la vague de chaleur refit apparition et Draco se mordit les lèvres avec rage. _Pourquoi_ ressentait-il ce trouble pitoyable ? Pourquoi Potter était-il dans cette fichue salle de bain ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient des idées semblables, _partagées_ ! Avec un soupir désespéré il se laissa glisser sur le sol de pierre à côté de la statue gardienne de la porte. _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là quand j'y suis, Potter ? »_

Le blond rabattit ses jambes contre lui et y appuya ses bras avant d'y enfouir son visage. Tout cela était bien trop ennuyeux. Il entendit la statue ouvrir le passage et pesta intérieurement sur son manque de clairvoyance, _pourquoi_ était-il resté l ? _Tellement de pourquoi_ pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

Résigné, il leva les yeux sur Potter, décidé à lui dire de dégager pour lui laisser la salle de bain et rencontra un visage rougissant, de nouveau ces yeux verts brillants, des cheveux noirs humides. Son regard suivit une gouttelette d'eau qui roula le long de la joue et s'aventura dans les courbes du cou avant de s'échouer sous la robe de sorcier.

« Tu…peux y aller. Je…c'est libre. » articula le survivant avant de regarder le plancher. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malefoy campe devant la porte, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Et avoir pensé à lui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise ; il releva un regard incertain devant l'absence de réaction du serpent et rencontra un regard gris fixé sur son cou. Il eut un mouvement en arrière.

« Malefoy.. ? »

Le blond se releva lentement sans quitter des yeux l'endroit où la gouttelette avait disparu, puis remonta les yeux le long de la ligne de la mâchoire, la pommette, et plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Un regard émeraude. Les yeux de Potter, où perçaient les émotions. _« Bon dieu, je suis en train de devenir complètement dingue_. » émit son cerveau embrumé. Avec un geste brusque il s'avança vers Potter et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux comme le précédent, c'était un baiser brutal, affamé, quelque chose qui consume, du feu… Il passa une main derrière la nuque de Potter et en profita pour respirer l'odeur provenant des mousses de bain qui s'échappait de lui. Il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux bruns encore humides et mordilla la lèvre inférieure du survivant presque avec rage, avant de se séparer brusquement.

« Malefoy tu…ce n'es pas toi qui.. » Harry déglutit, haletant. « A cause du lien, ce sont mes désirs que tu…ressens. pas les tiens. » La fin de la phrase avait été broyée d'une voix douloureuse. Le brun détourna les yeux et s'attendit à recevoir un sarcasme, une insulte. La main droite de Draco glissée derrière sa nuque fut appuyée par la main gauche, de la même douceur tortueuse, et le serpent plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux du survivant.

« Je m'en fiche Potter. » souffla-t-il dans un écho qui ricocha sur sa joue avant d'appliquer de nouveau ses lèvres sur les lèvres rougies du brun. Avec la même soif désespérée il mordit, parcourut les courbes de la bouche, avant d'en forcer l'entrée et de noyer un étrange désir écrasant dans la bouche de son ennemi. Il sentit vaguement Potter se crisper, tenter de le repousser, mais il appuya d'avantage sur sa nuque et approfondit son baiser avec une rage douloureuse ; la paume de ses mains glissa le long de la nuque pour venir caresser le bas de la mâchoire. _Cette chaleur…_Il se sépara avec un souffle rauque et fixa à nouveau Potter.

Le survivant affronta son regard et darda sur lui deux yeux emplis d'incompréhension, de doute et d'appréhension. Malefoy sentit son analyse logique des choses partir en petits morceaux. Pourquoi avait-il fait un truc pareil ? « _Bordel, j'ai embrassé Potter…pourquoi ? »_ Il recula et son dos rencontra le mur froid. _Pourquoi.. ?_ La réponse se dessina dans son esprit et un spasme lui secoua les entrailles. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les yeux vides.

_« Parce que…j'en avais envie. »_

….

…

- - - - - - - Fin de chapitre 7.

Bref, et nous voici à la fin du chapitre 7 ! je l'ai écrit d'une traite et peut-être pour ça n'est-il pas vraiment aussi bon que je l'aurais voulu…que pensez-vous de la fin ? (il faut dire aussi qu'il doit être plus 'violent' étant donné le fond sonore que j'avais en écrivant…). En tout cas, je sais que cela va très vite sur la fin, mais je pense faire un revirement et introspection dans le chapitre suivant, en tout cas quelque chose qui expliquera tout ça. Je viens d'ailleurs d'avoir quelques idées, dans le prochain chapitre je remettrais toutes les choses en ordre et toutes les explications : la sphère, la chose blanche au dessus lors du baiser du chap' précédent, les émotions 'partagées', le subconscient… bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'être aussi désorganisée ! ****honte , enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et merci beaucoup à vous !

Mel


	8. Le Contact et le Doute

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! rires ) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sert ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon a venir à un moment où à un autre.

Note : Tout d'abord, bonsoir.

Et ensuite, excusez moi.

Vous devez vous demander actuellement, "mais que revient faire cette fille ici?" pour ceux qui me connaissent, et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas "mais c'est qui...?"

et bien, pour répondre aux deux, disons que j'ai promis il y a fort longtemps à une lectrice, que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic.

C'est chose "presque" faite...je l'ai laissée en plan pendant presque 2 ans, vous rendez-vous compte? Ecrire ce chapitre présent a été dur, il a fallut tout relire, se remettre dans le bain, noter les détails, imaginer...faire travailler cette vieille bête d'imagination endormie sous une couche de travail et de stress depuis si longtemps! Elle a eu du mal, à remettre les rouages en place!

Mais malgré tout, me revoilà. Je ne vous garantis pas que la fréquence d'update sera d'une semaine, ou d'un mois. Mais j'ai promis, que je la finirais, aussi, quoiqu'il arrive, je tiendrais parole.

Je vous prie à présent, également, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, de ne pas blâmer la qualité de cette fic...peut-être, sans doute, est-elle moins "bonne", que ses précédentes...il est à présent de votre ressort d'en juger, bonne lecture et...merci ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

_Ecoute, écoute attentivement, mortel. Écoutes comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, comme si de là ta vie devait perler. Ecoute le souffle rageur du vent, écoute la douleur d'Echo, et pleure._

_Voici que chuchote à l'oreille des mortels, le divin et le démon, ce qui a été donné doit être repris. Ce qui a été fourni attend compensation, le don appelle son double. Ce qui a été donné ne doit pas être vain._

_Si la dette n'est pas réglée, si l'heure n'est pas venue, si l'heure est déjà passée, maudits soient ceux qui ont péché, à la règle._

_Si Discorde devient blanche et que ton âme devient grise, fais bien attention..._

_On raconte, par les nuits noires et tourmentées, on raconte d'une voix susurrante, que là où suinte le malheur s'ouvre la plaie, l'on raconte que si Narcisse à la peau pâle s'en retourne dans les abîmes, alors, tout sera en vain..._

_L'heure où l'on écoute le chant d'Echo est arrivé, écoutez mortels, écoutez bien attentivement, voici le chant de celle qui est morte, voici le chant de celle qui va périr, voici l'hymne de la condamnée, la supplique de l'amoureuse, vole Echo, vole davantage, car par ces nuits noires, par delà les eaux sombres, il te faudra arriver, arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

_Et que dans les eaux sombres, ne tombe à nouveau, Narcisse le blanc._

_Vole, Echo, sur les flancs des souffles chauds, par delà les rives mortelles, vers le Renouveau._

- - - - - - - - - - -

La pierre rugueuse érafla la peau du blond et une vague de chaleur rougie descendit dans son dos.

Oh pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

_Merlin, je vous en supplie…_

Malefoy ferma les yeux dans une expression douloureuse. Il voulait que cela cesse, que cela devienne brusquement limpide et clair ! Oh merlin, il voulait que le monde s'arrête, car son monde à lui était en train d'imploser.

Il leva un regard vitreux vers Potter et le laissa remonter le long de ses jambes. Il suivit la courbe de ses hanches puis la peau mate du cou. Redessina la forme de la mâchoire, les gouttes d'eau qui y perlaient… merlin. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il était incapable de regarder les yeux de Potter.

_Potter…qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait… ?_

Le lien, peu lui importait cette fichue histoire de lien ! Rien n'était plus cohérent, rien ne l'avait jamais été avec Potter. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se trouve sur sa route ?

_Je suis maudit pour l'éternité_. Pensa le blond avec désespoir.

Et Potter…merlin...pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Ses paroles résonnaient encore à ses oreilles _« ce n'est pas toi, c'était moi… »_  
Draco pressa ses paupières avec force. Se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai ? Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit qu'un écho des désirs de Potter ? Un _écho_…

Il releva les yeux vers ceux du survivant, mu par une question muette et son visage se figea.

Les yeux verts de Potter brillaient d'un éclat quasi surréaliste. Un éclair vert brûlant qui descendit le long de l'échine de Draco et paralysa le reste d'autonomie qu'il possédait.

_Potter…_

Le cerveau embrumé de Draco eut un mouvement de recul bref, avant qu'il ne sente à nouveau les lèvres du survivant sur les siennes. Chaudes, douces, et ce parfum diabolique… Il avait l'impression que l'odeur de Potter était plus forte que toutes les autres, que toutes celles qu'il avait pu apprécier auparavant. Cette odeur…

Les lèvres rougies du brun forcèrent une entrée rageuse et passionnée entre celles du blond. Malefoy sentit vaguement qu'il perdait pied, emporté par un tourbillon étrange de sensations sucrées et brûlantes. Il sentit la langue de Harry redessiner les contours timides de sa bouche, puis entrer en contact avec sa propre langue, doucement, puis plus fermement.

Un tourbillon torride cascada le long du dos de Draco et il se tendit dans un frisson involontaire et incontrôlé, qui n'eut que pour effet de coller davantage son corps à celui du survivant.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce que…_

Harry ne contrôlait plus rien. Depuis que les lèvres de Malefoy avaient touché les siennes, il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir, il avait oublié le poids de la gravité du monde. Plus rien ne lui importait, plus que ce contact doux, frais et chaud paradoxalement mixé…Il aurait pu se noyer dans l'océan que constituait le corps de Draco. Il avait besoin, tellement besoin de le sentir plus près, de le sentir contre le sien…

_Ce n'est pas lui…_

Une vague de douleur lui coupa le souffle, suivie d'une vague d'incertitude et d'affolement. Oh mon dieu, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Malefoy ne savait plus où il était, il était écrasé par ses propres désirs. Par les désirs d'Harry.

_Pas les siens !_

L'esprit d'Harry poussa un cri douloureux et il se força à arrêter, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, ce n'était pas lui…Pas Malefoy qui désirait ce contact…

_Arrête, tu es pire qu'un violeur…tu es un violeur d'esprit._

Un assaut douloureux lui contracta le cœur. Comment pouvait-il… ?

Draco était étourdit. Il ne comprenait plus. Le monde extérieur lui apparaissait comme atrocement déformé. Difforme. Il ne retrouvait plus le sol. Y'avait-il seulement un sol sous ses pieds habituellement ? Quelle importance…

Un manque cruel se fit ressentir et le froid se répandit sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela avait-il cessé ? Que se passait-il ?

Il entrouvrit des yeux paresseux et une vague de tristesse le submergea.  
_Harry… ?_

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts tourmentés et lointains du brun.

_Ce n'est pas moi…_

Cette phrase résonna contre les parois ouatées de son esprit et se perdit dans les méandres de son inconscient. Pas lui ? Quelle importance...mais quelle importance ?

Il glissa à nouveau une main entre les mèches bouclées couleur encre et attira les lèvres rouges contre les siennes. Cette sensation…cette douceur. Elle allait le tuer. Le tuer de plaisir. Il immisça à nouveau sa langue et une fièvre sans pareil monta dans ses reins. Il avait besoin, de plus…de le sentir plus, oh, tellement plus…

Un contact humide contre sa joue le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Il se sépara doucement et un goût salé roula contre sa bouche.

_Potter ?_

Il pleurait. Le brun pleurait doucement et silencieusement. A nouveau, une vague de douleur passa sur lui comme un ouragan.

_Pourquoi… ?_

« Pourquoi ? » fut la question qui s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la censurer.

_Ce n'est pas toi ! C'est moi !!_ Fut la phrase torturée qui éclata dans son esprit.

Une sorte de désespoir rageur accompagna cette phrase et le blond sentit une incompréhension brumeuse monter en lui.  
Mais quelle importance, par Merlin… ? Il avait perdu cette proximité, cette chaleur si agréable...il lui fallait juste…

Un mouvement de cape le frôla et la distance se fit plus grande, plus froide.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser.  
Potter s'éloignait, presque en courant. Avec lui, il sentait s'éloigner une grande tristesse, et un grand désir.

Malefoy tenta de se relever mais se laissa à nouveau tomber contre le mur. Ce manque…il était si cruel…tellement grand qu'il lui enlevait toute force. Il aurait voulu dormir, voulu son lit pour se coucher, s'y tasser en chien de fusil et oublier…

Il sentait la présence du brun s'éloigner, se faire plus distante et douloureuse…

Il sentit la réalité revenir peu à peu à lui. Dure, froide.  
Et avec elle, la peur. Elle, la peur…le cœur de Malefoy s'accéléra.

Merlin. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Que se passait-il ?

La peur tempêta à ses tempes et il sentit son estomac remonter dans son corps.

Potter…il avait embrassé Potter ?

Pire, avait-il désiré Potter ?

Il serra des dents. La peur allait être plus forte, il en était sûr ! _Elle_ allait hurler, déchirer, mordre ses chairs…Elle allait être la plus forte !

Il attendit. Il allait la sentir venir. La combattre.

A sa grande surprise, rien ne vint.

Il s'apaisa doucement. La Peur ne venait pas.

Que faisait-elle ? C'était horrible pourtant, non ?

C'était immonde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond se figea, deux terribles pensées le terrassèrent.

C'était lui. Lui qui créait la peur. Lui qui l'exhortait à venir. Lui qui l'avait montée de toutes pièces, elle et son exubérance, elle et sa douleur, sa puissance. Il était le père, la mère de la Peur.

Et à cet instant précis, une autre chose l'accabla et le terrassa. La Peur était absente. Absente parce que lui, n'avait pas peur. N'était pas accablé, n'était pas dégoûté.

Son estomac se contracta plus violemment et à nouveau, il recracha son contenu contre la pierre froide.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus et il n'avait pas envie de comprendre.

_Oh, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie…_

Une larme de rage longtemps refoulée s'écoula le long de sa joue pâle.

Une larme d'incompréhension et de désir.

_Oh Merlin…aidez-moi._

Hermione plaqua une main devant sa bouche et se fit plus petite à l'angle du couloir.

A cet instant, une chose l'avait frappée de plein fouet, elle également. Une chose s'était imposée à sa compréhension affûtée.

En cet instant, les sentiments de Malefoy et de Potter avaient été radicalement opposés. Harry avait combattu son désir, son envie, il les avait submergé avec sa douleur, avec sa tristesse.

Et en cet instant également, ceux de Malefoy s'étaient présentés.

Mais Malefoy lui, avait continué d'embrasser Harry.

Une lueur rouge monta aux joues de la préfète et elle tourna les talons pour s'enfuir à la hâte, les pans de sa cape tenus par ses poings, crispés en une étreinte sourde.

Il fallait que ce soit vrai ! Oh il fallait que ce soit possible !

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua derrière elle avec un bruit sourd.

Plus loin dans les couloirs du château, Harry appuya son front contre la pierre froide. Son esprit tourmenté refusait tout raisonnement logique. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait goûté aux lèvres de Draco…

_Le paradis…_

Il rougit de la comparaison simple et édulcorée. Mais pourtant il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait jamais égaler cette sensation. Une chaleur douce et bienfaisante se diffusa dans son corps et il se sentit réconforté.

L'instant d'après, son remord le frappa à nouveau, tel un courant d'air glacé, et il frissonna. Draco, Draco n'avait pas vraiment voulu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait _abusé_ de lui…Il serra des dents avec douleur.

Etrangement, une brise chaude et agréable lui enveloppa les sens, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

La préfète des rouge et or sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque et s'élança dans les couloirs sans plus d'égards pour le regard courroucé que Mme Pince lui envoya, par-dessus ses demi-lunes. Sa cape voletait derrière elle tendis qu'elle courrait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, un ouvrage épais à la reliure usée et éraflée serré contre son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Malefoy avant le couvre feu ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas rentré…

Elle aperçut l'angle du couloir et ralentit sa marche tout en tentant de reprendre un souffle et une cadence normale ; peine perdue, ses joues étaient encore rouges de l'effort fourni. Elle se risqua sur le couloir latéral et jeta un œil qui se voulait débonnaire.

Parfait ! Il était encore là. Elle remarqua le sol désormais reluisant à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa maîtrise du sortilège de nettoyage était impeccable. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il y avait une formule intégrée pour demander de passer du polish par-dessus…puis se reprit en agitant ses boucles brunes, ce n'était pas le moment de penser sortilèges !

Elle risqua un pas vers le blond.

« Malefoy, je… »

« Epargne-moi ta présence, Granger. Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, ton cerveau, ce que tu veux. Fiche le camp. » siffla le serpent sans lever les yeux vers elle.

La réplique froide cingla dans l'air du soir et résonna plus loin dans le château. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

« Malefoy, tu sais, c'est important…c'est à propos du lien, je crois que… »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » l'héritier Malefoy claqua comme un pistolet et releva vers elle un regard acier furieux, les joues soudainement rougies, les lèvres retroussées en une moue de rage et d'incompréhension. Hermione recula d'un pas.

« Oh que si je vais t'en parler ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un petit cancrelat prétentieux qui se prend pour le leader de ta _chère et tendre_ maison que je vais me taire ! » lâcha-t-elle d'une traite avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter sous le nez de son vis-à-vis. « Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy ! Cette situation nous inquiète autant que toi, alors ou bien tu coopères ou bien je te fais coopérer de force ! »

Malefoy retroussa les lèvres et siffla d'une voix devenue glaciale.

« Va te faire foutre par ton pote Weasmoche, la sang de bourbe ! »

La brune fronça les sourcils davantage devant l'affront et baissa sa baguette.

« On ne t'a donc jamais rien appris d'autre, sale serpent ? »

La phrase d'Hermione descendit dans les graves de la colère puis remonta doucement pour achever sa course dans un ton presque peiné, neutre, seulement neutre. L'héritier Malefoy explosa.

« Non, on ne m'a jamais rien appris d'autre ! Non, et je vis très bien comme ça ! » cracha-t-il avec toute la fureur qu'il était capable d'y mettre.

Malgré lui, un trémolo douloureux vint troubler la fin de la phrase et Hermione perdit son air remonté pour adopter un léger teint de surprise.

« Et bien ça n'a pas l'air. » laissa-t-elle tomber, acide.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta prétendue pitié Granger. Laisse Potter sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, il n'est bon que pour ça. » souffla le serpent en détournant un regard fier.

« Cela fait au moins une chose dans laquelle il est bon, alors. » souffla en retour la préfète doucement. Elle chercha le regard de Malefoy qui détourna légèrement les yeux et croisa les siens, en une réponse muette. Son regard descendit et se posa sur le livre qu'elle portait. Hermione crut y lire une autorisation de commencer la discussion, et commença son exposé.

« Comme nous le savons, le début après la fin est un sort très ancien et très brumeux et… »

« Et bla bla bla. » coupa le blond en levant les yeux au ciel « On sait, Granger, on sait. Les faits. S'il te plaît. » les trois derniers mots avaient été crachés comme un venin acide, elle ne put définir s'il s'agissait d'une forme d'ironie latente ou bien d'une tentative maladroite de quémander. Elle se rembrunit et reprit.

« Comme je le disais, » elle insista sur le dernier mot, « nous savons qu'un lien a été créé entre toi et Harry. » Elle déglutit. « Malefoy. Est-ce que tu as pensé à quelque chose en particulier quand…quand tu as prononcé la formule ? »

Elle leva vers lui un regard hésitant, quasi certaine d'essuyer un refus, mais à sa grande surprise elle rencontra un visage où passa une vague de surprise. Le blond pencha un peu la tête à droite puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Et bien…j'ai repensé à la fois où j'ai vu Potter. La première fois, je veux dire. » Il hésita, sa fierté lui interdisait de dialoguer davantage. Pourquoi le lui disait-il, d'ailleurs ?

_Parce que tu n'as pas de meilleure alternative…_souffla doucement son esprit.

« J'ai repensé à cette fois. » poursuivit-il « Il m'a tout de suite haï. Je l'ai senti. Je sens ces choses là. Je ne lui avais même pas dit bonjour qu'il me détestait déjà. »

La préfète crut déceler une certaine note d'humour ou de regret dans cette phrase mais elle secoua la tête, c'était impossible.

L'héritier Malefoy s'appuya contre la pierre grise.

« C'est amusant non, Granger ? Toi qui ne parle que d'abolition de préjugés…mais vous, lui, vous ne nous avez jamais laissé une chance. » Il planta son regard gris dans le regard brun de la gryffondor. « J'ai toujours été l'homme à abattre pour vous. Weasley connaissait Père, ça lui a donné le droit de _me_ connaître, non ? Toi tu l'as suivi, Potter a fait ça au feeling. »

Une sorte de sifflement s'échappa entre ses lèvres et la brunette eut un léger sursaut, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait entendu parler _Fourchelang_ en cet instant.

_« Ca lui a donné le droit de me connaître non ? »_ la phrase fit étrangement écho dans la tête d'Hermione et elle leva un regard où perçait une certaine honte et de la curiosité vers le blond.

« Après tout, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je vous vomis autant que vous le faites. » lâcha-t-il comme dans une tentative de justifier un présent déformé.

« J'ai repensé à notre rencontre. »

_« C'est la troisième fois qu'il le dit. »_ pensa la préfète.

La voix de Malefoy se fit plus basse.

« J'ai pensé que si cet imbécile mourrait maintenant…cela fera sept années de haine perdues. Toute cette énergie gaspillée dans le vide pour arriver à…_ça_. Ça m'a énervé. » Il secoua la tête avec agacement. « Me demande pas pourquoi Granger ! Ça m'a énervé c'est tout. »

Il détourna les yeux et croisa les bras, l'explication était close.

La préfète serra le livre d'avantage contre elle et se gratta la gorge.

« Malefoy tu sais…Il semblerait que le sortilège ramène à un certain endroit et… »

« Granger ! Monsieur Malefoy ! »

La voix de Severus Rogue claqua dans l'air comme un couperet et rebondit dans les parois du couloirs, contre les torches enflammées qui diffusaient une lueur rouge et tamisée. La préfète sursauta.

« Le couvre feu se déroule _en ce moment même_. » il appuya les trois derniers mots de son regard noir de corbeau.

« Que font deux élèves seuls dans une aile reculée du château à une...heure _pareille_ ? » la voix s'était faite doucereuse, dangereuse. Il planta brusquement son regard dans le regard acier de Draco. « Un problème, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Aucun. » répondit le blond avant de reprendre appui sur ses jambes. « Nous faisions une ronde et nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard. »

« Quelle charmante préoccupation préfectorale…Néanmoins. » Il marqua une brève pause et Hermione frissonna. « Les rondes préfectorales ne sont ni un plaisir ni une échappatoire. Elles sont un devoir. Ne l'oubliez pas, miss Granger. » il finit sa phrase dans un souffle et la préfète hocha la tête, paralysée.

D'un seul mouvement, elle s'éloigna d'un pas, surprise de sentir à sa droite la présence de Maleofy, s'éloignant à la même cadence.

A l'angle du couloir, elle retourna un regard vers le blond qui hocha la tête dans un adieu silencieux, et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

Entre les murs de sa chambre, Draco Malefoy gémit doucement. Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi son monde s'échinait de cette façon à partir en morceaux épars et esseulés ? Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être aussi simple, manichéen que d'habitude ?

Il enfouit la tête dans un oreiller, sans égard pour sa chevelure coiffée à la perfection. Il avait mal, à peu près partout. Comme s'il venait de fournir un effort surhumain, de courir le cent mètres haies, poursuivi par une armée de Détraqueurs en mal d'âmes fraîches et de sensations fortes. Il se retourna sur le dos et contempla son plafond.

Il n'aimait pas le blanc. Avec un tour de poignet, la couleur de son plafond changea du blanc au vert.

Il eut un sursaut maladroit et s'étouffa avec un hoquet. Ce vert. Ce vert était de la couleur précise des yeux de Harry.

Potter ! Pas Harry ! Il se reprit avec un grommellement courroucé contre lui-même et se retourna contre le matelas. Vert ! Vert, vert comme Potter ! Et noir comme Potter ! Et rouge comme ses lèvres !

Il noya son visage dans l'oreiller. Il était en train de devenir fou, c'était certain. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique et rationnelle.  
Mais depuis quand la logique et le rationnel rimaient avec l'envie ?

Le blond rougit violemment. Qui avait parlé d'envie ? C'était de ce foutu Potter qu'on parlait ! C'était les désirs de Potter qu'il ressentait, pas les siens !

Nom de merlin, pas les siens, il le fallait !

_Il le fallait…_pensa-t-il avec détresse avant de tendre la main, dans laquelle les deux _boules-dragons_ vinrent se nicher avec un petit sifflement.

La salle commune des gryffondor était silencieuse à ces heures avancées de la nuit, hormis deux silhouettes près du feu, dont les braises achevaient de rougir doucement.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et étouffa un long soupir, avant de rabattre ses boucles brunes derrière ses oreilles machinalement.

« Ron. » hasard-t-elle.

« Oui ? » soupira son interlocuteur, les jambes pendantes de la chaise voisine.

« Tu sais…Il faudrait vraiment qu'on arrive à faire la différence. » elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Vas-y, éblouis-moi. » il soupira « De quelle différence parles-tu 'Mione ? J'suis complètement paumé. »

Elle se redressa quelque peu sur sa chaise et rabattit à nouveau ses cheveux nerveusement vers l'arrière de sa tête.

« Entre les désirs d'Harry et ceux de Malefoy, et entre leurs inconscients respectifs. » Elle joua avec une mèche brune et Ron lui renvoya une paire d'yeux ronds en guise de réponse. « Enfin je veux dire, tu vois… »

_« Non je ne vois pas. » _pensa Ron en ravalant un soupir.

« Tu vois…Je pense que l'un comme l'autre ne comprennent pas comment fonctionne le lien car il n'est pas situé dans leur partie consciente…à mon avis il puise également ses sources à un niveau de nous beaucoup plus profond, en l'occurrence à un niveau proche de l'essence humaine, primitive, à un niveau inconscient. »

« Primitif…dis avec Malefoy, ça sonne assez drôle. » le rouquin ricana.

« Oh Ron...je t'en prie. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » elle fit la moue avant de jouer avec ses cheveux, agacée.

« Attaches-toi les cheveux, 'Mione, tu vas finir chauve. » Il soupira et croisa les mains sur son ventre. « Tu veux dire que quand Harry a soudainement l'envie d'aller voir si j'y suis vers le lac où quelque part et qu'il trouve Malefoy, il ne « sait pas » réellement pourquoi il le fait…il le sent au feeling. » Il fit une pause dubitative. « Et Malefoy, il agit au feeling ? Parce que lui il a l'air vraiment paumé… » Un sourire incurva ses lèvres.

« N'ai pas l'air aussi réjoui quand tu dis ça ! » elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Lui c'est pire, plus son inconscient prend le dessus, plus il angoisse du fait que tout ça lui échappe, c'est _hors de contrôle_. Alors ses crises empirent…Et tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à accepter que certaines choses viennent bien de lui… »

« …Il continuera à péter les plombs avec allégresse. » acheva le gryffondor. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Ça explique les bizarreries du style _« envie de chocolat »_ ou autres d'Harry… »

« On a tous des envies inconscientes subites… » reprit la brune.

« Oui, et le chocolat c'est bon pour le moral, sans compter que…oh Merlin ! »

Le rouquin se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, les yeux exorbités, il parut s'étouffer avec une goulée d'air et fixa son amie comme si elle avait perdue la tête.

«Du _chocolat _'Mione ! » lâcha-t-il entre deux déglutitions difficiles.

Elle haussa un sourcil « oui.. ? »

« Enfin 'Mione, fais travailler ton imagination ! Ce n'est pas seulement bon pour le _« moral »_ ! » Il tourna légèrement au blanc. « Oh là là là… » Le rouquin se laissa retomber sur sa chaise tel un pruneaux ratatiné.

« Que veux-tu dire par… » elle eut une pause et parut soudain interdite, puis elle éclata de rire. « Tu parles du fait que le chocolat fait tomber amoureux ? Tu sais, c'est parce qu'il contient de la… »

« Oh ce n'est pas que se sentir euphorique ! » il agita les bras « Le chocolat tu sais, il paraît que c'est un peu…heu...bref. _aphrodisiaque_. » Il chuchota le dernier mot comme s'il était tabou puis se tut soudainement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire puis jeta un regard en coin à son ami, il y eut une minute de silence inconfortable puis ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire.

« Je n'veux rien savoir ! » hoqueta le rouquin « Je préfère tout ignorer, sauf sera mon esprit mental ! »

La préfète s'essuya le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir et sourit « En effet ! » elle regarda par la fenêtre « Bref…toujours est-il que je n'vois pas comment faire… »

Draco se retourna à nouveau. Non. Ça n'allait pas, tout ça n'était pas possible, tout cela était trop. Trop pour être possible, trop pour lui.

Ça n'allait pas…

Il gémit sans même s'en apercevoir.

Et puis d'abord, au diable Potter, que lui apportait Potter ?

_Va t'en…Laisse le…fuis…_

Une voix siffla dans ses tripes et lui glaça les tempes.

_Fuis… !_

Il gémit à nouveau douloureusement. Elle revenait, cette foutue amie, cette foutue petite mort, elle revenait ! Et il n'allait rien pouvoir faire !

Il fit un mouvement lent vers _l'Avale-soucis_ mais sa main fut clouée au lit par un sursaut de frayeur. Et qu'y avait-il en bas ? En dessous du lit ? Il n'y avait que du _vide_ !

Il y avait du vide partout autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas descendre de là, pas sortir, pas parler !

Et Harry…

Il ne pouvait aller nulle part ! Il était piégé ! Il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait jamais eut le choix ! Pourquoi ?

Et si cela avait été différent ? Si tout avait toujours été différent, si depuis le début, il avait refusé son masque, si depuis le début, il avait été un autre, s'il avait été _du bon coté_, s'il avait été ami avec Potter, si...

Un étau de glace lui serra la poitrine et il suffoqua.

La glace, le froid, elle. Elle était là. Elle lui sifflait doucement dans le dos, elle lui glaçait les omoplates, elle lui faisait mal. Il allait étouffer, elle allait le noyer.

Si tout avait été différent…depuis le début…La chaleur...il voulait de la chaleur…Si depuis le début…Il voulait revenir au début…il voulait avoir cette chance, cette autre chance…

Le début…

Il _hurla._

Et son hurlement se répercuta sur les murs de sa chambre, sortit sur les murs des cachots, dans l'antre des serpentards, dans le laboratoire des potions de Snape, dans les appartements de Dumbledore, dans la tête, et l'âme de celui qui écoute.

La porte de la salle commune grinça sur ses gonds humides et coupa court à la conversation des deux acolytes. Hermione leva les yeux et vit entrer Harry, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux hagards, encore rougis, emplis d'une sourde douleur.

Il les regarda sans les voir, puis parut s'éveiller, s'animer d'une lueur triste, et vint s'asseoir silencieusement sur le canapé au velours rouge mité.

Il y eut quelques minutes d'un silence ouaté, rythmé par le tic tac incessant de l'horloge murale. Il était tard.

Le bruit rappela à Harry l'_Avale-soucis_, c'était une drogue dangereuse, est-ce que Draco s'en servait quotidiennement ? Il faudrait le lui dire…Une vague de tristesse lui tomba sur les épaules avec la ferveur d'une chape de plomb. Lui dire quoi ? Il n'y avait rien de légitime dans son comportement, rien de bon, rien de _normal_…Lui-même, n'était pas normal…

« Harry… »

La voix d'Hermione lui parut lointaine, il soupira discrètement, puis leva les yeux vers elle, en guise d'unique réponse.

« Tu sais… » elle hésita, puis poursuivit. « Il faut que tu saches que Malefoy…bref...je pense que cette histoire le déstabilise et… » elle inspira. « Et ce lien...entre vous…je pense qu'il se précise…à chaque fois son utilisation est différente et il apparaît sous des _formes_ différentes…Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais il a des formes différentes également… »

Il l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est pour cela aussi qu'on ne voit jamais la même chose…Enfin…tu sais, j'ai vu comme une fleur…une fleur blanche, tu sais ce que la fleur signifie en magie, Harry.. ? »

Il secoua la tête doucement.

« C'est le _renouveau._ » Elle se tut. « Je n'sais pas encore précisément de quel renouveau il s'agit mais je pense que c'est….c'est ce qui se produit. Actuellement. »

Elle regarda ses mains, nerveuse, puis agita ses cheveux et rencontra la main de Ron qui les rabattit derrière son dos, elle eut un léger sursaut nerveux, puis une petite rougeur dansa sur ses joues et elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

Le survivant tiqua, et son esprit émit un son ouaté, un son de boîte, un son de verrou qui s'ouvre, un son de rouage et d'enchantement. Son corps se tendit, quelque part, il attendait quelque chose, quelque chose allait arriver, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il le sache.

Puis, il l'entendit. L'appel des âmes perdues.

Dans la chambre de Draco Malefoy, l'Avale-soucis s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic et se mit à jouer.

- - - - -

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, les notes pour le prochain chapitre sont prises…comme promis, juré, je l'écrirais. :


	9. Les méandres du Souvenir

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas ! rires ) pas plus que le mythe de Narcisse, dont je me sert ici en version un peu adaptée à cette histoire…

Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy (et vice versa)

Rating : R, soit un lemon à venir à un moment où à un autre.

Note : Bonsoir !

Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Mais, c'est bien la _suite_ du début après la fin ?

Vous n'y croyiez pas ? Moi non plus. A vrai dire, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, enfin, à finir ce chapitre. J'avais quatre malheureuses pages qui me faisaient de l'œil, et pas moyen d'avancer convenablement. Je n'étais plus dans l'ambiance. J'ai donc décidé de prendre le dragon par les cornes, de me relire les derniers chapitres, de me remettre de la musique digne de m'inspirer (chose que j'ai trouvé en la chanson « Pink Water 2 » d'Indochine, que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas) et hop. Et j'y suis arrivée !

Bon. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, je suis pire qu'un pouffsouffle devant un examen d'arithmancie et j'attends vos réactions en espérant ne pas vous décevoir… !

Que dire de plus ? Ah, oui, les fautes. Je suis sûre que ces fourbes échapperont à ma relecture, mais j'aurais fait mon possible.

Autre chose ? Ah oui, une lectrice m'a demandé d'être claire sur le fait que cette fic soit un HPxDM ou bien un DMxHP…et bien honnêtement je n'y avais pas réfléchit. Dans les _lemons_, enfin dans mes _lemons_, c'est en règle générale Draco qui est dominant (Malefoy oblige…), je ne pense pas que cette fic fasse exception à la règle, mais on ne sait jamais. Si jamais je devais mettre du HarryxDraco ce serait plus sûrement dans _« La rue d'Enfer »,_ où Harry n'est pas dans le même état dépressif qu'ici bas, mais ce n'est pas le cas non plus. Je ne vous cache pas non plus que _« La rue d'Enfer »_ est plus facile à écrire pour moi, je suis plus facilement dans l'ambiance ; mais comme toujours ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrêterais cette fic ci ! _Par les couilles de Salazar !_ (Une expression fantastique copyright Coqcigrue qui écrit fantastiquement) (Je vous conseille de lire « Fringue par fringue » qui m'a fait énormément rire).

Bref, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Oh, et je planifie également un OS de noël…attendez-vous à m'avoir dans les pattes dans pas longtemps. ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

_Il est temps._

_Le temps est arrivé. Le temps courre, le temps vole._

_Le temps s'échappe par la plaie ouverte dans l'écorce rugueuse des désirs humains, par delà l'abîme tourmenté de vos consciences défaillantes._

_Le temps roule à l'envers, les aiguilles s'envolent à rebours, plongées dans tes méandres et des peurs, Echo, les aiguilles vont à l'envers._

_Rappelles-toi mortel, rappelles-toi du chant plaintif, rappelles toi de l'espoir, rappelles-toi de l'inconnu et du désir, rappelles toi de celui que tu n'as jamais vu, rappelles toi de l'image transparente._

_Car voici venu le véritable sens du début, et de la fin. Voici venue l'heure de la dette, et du retour._

_Regardes en arrière, regarde courir tes pas à rebours, enfoncés dans le sable moite de tes cauchemars. _

_Car voici venue l'heure du souvenir et de la mémoire._

_Voici venue l'heure de la mort et du renouveau, voici venir la Vie et la Mort, voici venir les soeurs jumelles._

_Car voici venir, la course du temps._

_Plonges au loin dans les bribes du temps, dans les méandres de l'universelle conscience, de l'inconscient, par delà les barrières, les fers et les pics._

_Par delà ton sang qui perle._

_Par delà ton sang, Echo, par delà ton coeur, par delà ton coeur…_

_Car voici venir, ton Heure…_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry s'élança à travers la chambre, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il bousculait Hermione au passage.

La préfète eut un petit cri et fut propulsée contre le rouquin qui la réceptionna avec une lueur profonde d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il suivit le survivant du regard et écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait fallut un peu moins d'une seconde à Harry pour traverser l'intégralité de la salle commune, la porte de sortie claqua sur ses gonds, semblant lui ouvrir un passage désigné, et Harry s'y engagea, sans aucun regard en arrière.

_« Merlin, il vole… »_ pensa Hermione, le souffle saccadé, sans savoir qu'à cet instant précis, son ami pensait précisément la même chose.

La préfète reprit appuis sur ses jambes et s'élança à la poursuite du brun, talonné par le rouquin, ils déboulèrent à l'angle du couloir et aperçurent Harry tourner à l'angle puis descendre les escaliers vers les sous sols.

Les souliers d'Hermione claquaient contre la pierre froide en une désagréable impression de _tic tac_, le temps semblait s'écouler sous ses pas, marcher plus vite qu'elle. Plus vite, il fallait aller plus vite ! Elle risqua un regard en avant, bien devant elle, la forme d'Harry se dessinait, surréelle, il semblait courir, mais sa vitesse n'était pas humaine, il semblait voler, mais gardait les pieds sur terre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était porté par le vent.

_Porté par le temps…_

Il fallait courir au delà des allées de dalles sombres, plus loin que le regard de l'infini, plus vite…la préfète pressa le pas à la limite de ses muscles, devant elle, Harry semblait aller vite, toujours plus rapidement…

Une brise chaude lui caressa le dos et elle eut la sensation d'être portée à la suite d'Harry, plus rapidement, elle pensa qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol, elle songea qu'elle était en train de marcher sur de l'air.

La préfète se figea soudainement. Quelque chose manquait.

Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de ses propres pas.

Plus en avant, perdu dans les méandres du château, Harry sentit sa poitrine se déchirer et ses jambes semblèrent se dérober sous lui. Il ne fallait pas, pas tomber maintenant !

La douleur était si forte qu'il pensa un instant que son torse était en train de se déchirer en deux, d'arracher les poumons, les cotes et de transpercer le cœur, dégorgeant sur le sol. Il retint un cri et porta les mains à sa poitrine.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il avait terriblement mal, quelque chose de froid comprimait sa gorge, remontait dans sa trachée, il allait vomir, il allait crier, mais il ne pouvait plus, le froid avait paralysé son visage.

Harry hurla mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il était en train de perdre une partie de lui, une partie arrachée avec force, une partie qui s'estompait dans les brumes glaciales du temps.

« Ne pars pas !! »

Un cri de bête blessée s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Il fallait le retenir, le retenir lui.

Dans le vide, il trébucha, se releva, et tendit la main en avant, agrippant, serrant dans le vide.

Il continua de courir, la main droite crispée sur l'intemporel.

Il fallait courir, arriver à temps.

Le professeur de potion s'élança dans les couloirs, en direction de la maison des serpentards.

Ils ne savaient peut-être pas, les autres, tous, mais lui, savait.

Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait entendu le cri, il l'avait entendu résonner à l'intérieur de lui-même, entre les parois de son crâne. Il l'avait sentit rebondir à l'intérieur de son être, alors il avait su. Tout était clair.

Il était en danger. L'être de qui il avait accepté la responsabilité.

La voix de Narcissia retentit dans ses entrailles, paraissant se répercuter sur les murs de pierre du château.

_« Prenez soin de lui, Severus ! Garantissez-moi sa vie ! »_

Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps !

Plus loin, les cachots des serpentards n'étaient plus loin… !

Un tourbillon chaud bruissa à sa gauche, puis devant lui.

Avec une expression de stupeur figée, Severus Snape se rendit à l'évidence que Potter venait d'entrer par la porte secrète des cachots serpentards, qu'il l'avait fait _avant lui_, et qu'il n'avait connu aucun arrêt, aucune porte.

Porte qui gisait à présent, totalement ouverte.

Le professeur de Potions pressa le pas et bondit à son tour à l'intérieur de la salle.

Hermione aperçu du coin de l'œil le professeur Snape et manqua de le percuter, elle ne contrôlait ni ses pas, ni sa trajectoire.

_« Suis moi ! »_ murmura une voix, qui fit écho entre elle et Ron Weasley, dont la main était accrochée à la sienne.

Plus haut ! Et plus vite !

Hermione eut la sensation qu'ils arrivaient, et ce fut accompagné d'un vent chaud étrange, le professeur de potion les précédant, qu'ils accostèrent en trombe, dans la chambre de Draco Malefoy.

Harry eut l'impression que tout se passait à une vitesse à laquelle il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Il entra dans la chambre de Draco, aperçu du coin de l'œil Snape, _mais que faisait-il là ?, _puis Hermione et Ron entrer. Mais plus rien de tout cela ne lui importait.

Devant lui, sur le lit, l'héritier des Malefoy était figé dans une expression de peur intense, son visage pâle était devenu d'un blanc de craie, d'un blanc de statue, d'un blanc de nature morte.

La douleur présente se fit plus intense et Harry résista à l'envie de se laisser simplement tomber sur le dos, de laisser ses muscles se dissoudre dans un océan d'acier.

Il fallait…retenir le temps.

L'_Avale-soucis _jouait dans un coin de la pièce, et le survivant eut l'impression qu'il avait retenu le temps pour lui, sans comprendre comment, il plongea la main en direction de celle de Draco.

Il eut l'impression distincte d'entendre les _tic tacs_ d'une horloge au creux de son oreille.

Et puis, tout devint noir.

La préfète retint un cri lorsqu'elle aperçu le survivant s'élancer en direction de Malefoy, aussi pâle que la Mort elle-même.

Aucun de ceux qui ne furent présent ne virent une chose similaire, ni ne comprirent une chose similaire.

Néanmoins, il est certain qu'ils virent Harry s'élancer, qu'ils sentirent une brume chaude et apaisante, qu'ils virent la pointe des doigts du brun toucher ceux du blond, puis sa main se refermer sur la sienne.

Les bruits de l'aiguille d'une horloge résonnèrent dans leurs tympans, nettement, distinctement.

Puis, rien.

Rien ne se passa plus. Comme si le temps s'était brusquement figé.

Une seconde s'écoula pendant laquelle chacun réalisa que ni Harry, ni Draco ne bougeaient plus. Pendant laquelle on se rendit compte qu'Harry était figé, une expression de douleur et d'espoir plaqué sur le visage, dans un élan qui présageait une chute prochaine. Où l'on vit Draco figé avec son expression de terreur, si effrayante qu'elle leur glaça les sens.

Où l'on vit leurs mains jointes, leurs deux mains, solidement serrées, dans une étreinte éternelle.

« Et bien… » Une voix rauque et posée cassa le silence stupéfait qui hantait la pièce.

Tous les spectateurs se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à Albus Dumbledore, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Il semblerait que le temps se soit écoulé ». fit-il simplement, avant de s'avancer doucement.

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Hermione et de Ron, puis observa les deux anciens ennemis, figés dans leurs réalités.

« Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? » la voix d'Hermione jaillit, tremblotante, les yeux incertains sautant d'un objet à un autre, cherchant une explication rationnelle, une solution.

Dumbledore eut un léger tic puis se lissa la barbe d'une main.

« Il semblerait Miss Granger, que le sortilège du début après la fin, soit arrivé à son terme. »

« A son terme ? » la voix de la brune parut d'avantage un couinement qu'une parole.

« Alors Harry va… » commença le rouquin.

« Non non. » le directeur eut un mouvement apaisant de la main. Il fit quelques pas. « Voyez-vous, le début après la fin est un sortilège terriblement puissant, puisqu'il fait don de magie, don de flux vital. » Il sembla scruter le poignet de Draco. « Si ce don n'est pas motivé par une volonté profonde et sincère, il échoue. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ici. » susurra Snape avec impatience.

« Non professeur. » Dumbledore observa Snape sous ses demi-lunes. « Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce sort est extrêmement intime. Les participants ont partagé bien plus qu'une simple énergie magique. Ils partagent une pensée. » Il eut un moment de silence. « Si l'un d'eux est en difficulté, l'autre le sait. »

« Et s'ils partagent la même pensée… » commença Hermione.

« Oui. » le veillard lui sourit doucement. « S'ils partagent la même pensée, alors leur énergie combinée devient inébranlable. »

Il se baissa doucement en faisant craquer l'os de sa rotule et se saisit des _Boules Dragons_ qui avaient roulé au sol. Il les fit jouer un instant dans ses mains puis les lança brusquement en direction des deux immobiles.

Il y eut un mouvement général pour stopper le lancé du directeur, puis chacun laissa retomber son bras.

Les _Boules Dragons_ s'étaient figées à la hauteur où elles avaient été lancées, à environ 50cm du visage de Harry. Elles roulèrent un instant dans le vide, puis retombèrent sur le sol, comme ayant rencontré un mur invisible.

Le directeur les ramassa à nouveau puis les déposa sur le lit.

« N'essayez pas de les approcher. Vous essuieriez le même problème que Miss Granger avec les bulles d'énergies. »

Il y eut à nouveau un instant de silence.

« Avez-vous une idée d'où ils sont, Dumbledore ? » trancha la voix du maître des potions.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » répondit distraitement le directeur. Il se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre. « Je dirais qu'ils sont à l'endroit qu'ils ont souhaité à l'instant précis…à l'instant de la fin. »

« Que peut-on faire ? » risqua le rouquin.

« Pas grand-chose Mr Weasley…pas grand-chose. »

Le vieillard posa à nouveau son regard sur le poignet de Draco, marqué de traces rouges, de traces de doigts rouges, comme si quelqu'un lui avait tenu la main, avec force, pour ne pas qu'il tombe..

- - - - -

Noir, il faisait aussi noir que dans la plus sombre des nuits. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, même pas un rayon timide, rien. Il y avait tout simplement absence de lumière. Absence de tout.

Harry cligna des yeux en vain. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne l'avait pas.

« Potter… ? »

La voix rauque et hésitante à sa droite le fit sursauter et il mit quelques instants à comprendre que le propriétaire était le serpentard. Les évènements lui sautèrent à la figure comme un rougissement mal venu, Draco, _l'Avale-soucis_, le danger…la peur…le froid…

« Draco ? »

« Qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon nom Potter ? » siffla une voix agacée quelques mètres plus loin.

« Malefoy. Tu as ta baguette ? » hasarda Harry en retenant un soupir. Non bien sûr, il n'était pas question de l'appeler _Draco_. Il se surprit à se demander si devant la mort elle-même, au seuil de la tombe, il aurait enfin le droit de l'appeler par son prénom. Il secoua doucement la tête comme pour dissiper la douleur engourdissante qui suintait dans ses membres.

« Non je ne l'ai pas. » échappa le blond d'une moue rageuse avant d'enchaîner avec une hargne peu dissimulée « Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là Potter ?! »

« Je ne sais pas ! » se défendit Harry, ignorant la blessure béante que causait chacune des répliques acerbes. « Et tiens toi tranquille arrête de bouger ça me fiche le tournis ! »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Je n'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, Potter. » répliqua une voix soudain très lointaine de lui.

« Malefoy ? » Il ne l'entendait presque plus, peut-être s'était-il perdu dans le noir, avait-il été avalé par les ténèbres ? Et si jamais il se fondait dans cette masse sombre invisible ? S'il disparaissait ? Une terreur lui gela les entrailles. « Malefoy ! » Il fit un pas en avant, dans une direction qu'il supposa la bonne, sans aucune conviction.

« Potter ? » répondit soudain quelqu'un à sa gauche.

« Ne t'éloignes pas ! » s'échappa la voix engourdie par la peur du brun, il ne fallait pas que Malefoy s'éloigne, qu'il se noie…qu'il s'en aille. Une douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille…Il se tourna vers sa gauche et s'élança à travers le noir.

« Putain Potter !! » explosa la voix du blond contre son épaule, si proche de lui. Si proche de lui. Harry se rattrapa aux manches de celui qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet. Il en avait les jambes tremblantes. Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, ses mains se refermèrent sur les pans de la cape de Draco, il laissa sa joue aller contre l'épaule du blond.

« Ne t'en vas pas… » souffla-t-il, se sentant immédiatement ridicule et risible. Il ferma les yeux avec force, qu'allait lui dire Malefoy pour cet écart pitoyable ? Quelle pique allait sortir de ces lèvres si douces… ?

Harry se pétrifia. Sur ses cheveux, une caresse douce s'échoua, aussi légère qu'une plume, aussi éphémère qu'un vent d'été, une brise marine. Il frissonna malgré lui.

« Shhh…ça va Potter, je ne bouge pas. » la voix qui lui répondit était hachée, elle était hésitante, emprunte de gêne, de douceur. Le gryffondor eut envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de déverser sa vie sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi, envie de se vider de toute cette douleur.

Il ne le fit pas.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, il ne ferait que l'embarrasser, que le gêner encore plus, qu'encombrer ses mouvements si gracieux, après tout, il n'était qu'un poids, il était inutile.

« Potter arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit… » souffla la voix du serpentard en ricochant contre le lobe de son oreille. Harry se mordit la lèvre et se retint de se caler plus confortablement encore contre lui, contre sa parcelle de bonheur.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit, presque comme un cocon tiède, un bain chaud, une brise d'été. Elle s'insinua dans ses membres gelés et il soupira de bien être.

A son grand désappointement, un vent glacé fit place à cette chaleur si bienfaisante, et il devina que la pause était terminée, que le bref moment de consolation s'était envolé. Peut-être que Malefoy n'avait agit de cette façon que parce que lui, Harry, l'avait souhaité ? Une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules, puis immédiatement, une bouffée tendre l'enveloppa et il se sentit déconcerté. _Malefoy… ?_

« Allez Potter. Il faut qu'on se sorte de là. » fit la voix du blond, assurée malgré un trémolo mal dissimulé. Harry eut la sensation étrange qu'un sentiment chaud éclosait dans sa poitrine comme un coquelicot en printemps, dépliant lentement ses pétales fripés pour resplendir.

« Je ne sais pas où on est… » laissa échapper le brun comme un soupir. Il sentit le blond s'écarter de lui et dans un réflexe incontrôlé, lui saisit la manche.

Draco sursauta. Plus ça allait, plus Potter devenait familier avec lui. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il consolé ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait sentit que le petit Potter était en train de défaillir, de se perdre corps et âme dans le noir. Non.

En vérité. Il avait eu peur. Peur que Potter ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres. Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se rappelait que de la Peur, de son emprise si froide, de ses mains aux longs doigts gelés, de ses ongles bleus…il ne se rappelait que du trou qui avait grandit, béant, dans sa poitrine, qui l'avait submergé. Et puis les doigts de Potter. Comme un électrochoc, il avait sentit les doigts du brun sur les siens, en une secousse chaude et inattendue. Puis le noir. Ce noir.

Il se demanda si _l'Avale-soucis_ continuait de jouer en son absence, dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que Narcissia avait fini par le sauver de sa dernière terreur…

« On dirait presque du vide… »

La voix entrecoupée de Potter le tira de ses pensées et il décida de le laisser garder sa manche, après tout, il s'agissait de ne pas se perdre, pas vrai ? Dans le brouillard…

« Du vide avec un sol, Potter. » railla-t-il avant d'amorcer un pas, talonné immédiatement par le brun. « Granger essayait de me dire un truc hier. » Il marqua une pause, il n'était pas très sur de ce qu'il voulait dire. « Elle a dit que le sortilège ramenait à un certain endroit…et puis… » son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait plus à le dire. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, bon sang, il était plus fort que ça.

A sa droite, Harry attendait silencieusement, le regard levé vers l'endroit où il supposait trouver le visage du blond. Qu'y avait-il de si dur à dire ? Quelle théorie farfelue Hermione avait bien pu encore aller chercher ?

« Elle m'a demandé à quoi je pensais que j'avais pratiqué _le début après la fin_. » Draco expira. Il avait débité sa phrase d'une seule traite, rapide, pas besoin de s'attarder à délayer ce détail là. Et au fond, pourquoi avait-il si peur de le dire ? La voix de son père fit écho à ses oreilles _« Le sortilège du début après la fin, Draco, ne fonctionne que si les sentiments sont véritables. » _Il déglutit.

« Et, à quoi pensais-tu ? » souffla la voix du brun tout contre son cou.

Un frisson brûlant parcouru le corps de Draco en une secousse mal réprimée. Oh Merlin, voilà que la voix de Potter allumait encore en lui ce drôle de braisier, cette chaleur si étrange et inconnue…Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un lueur éblouissante l'interrompit et il ferma les yeux, se protégeant par réflexe avec son bras.

_« Que…. ? » _

- - - - -

Hermione tournait en rond depuis environ une heure. Elle acheva son troisième tour complet de la salle commune, sous le regard navré de son ami qui se redressa vaguement sur son fauteuil.

« Mione. » lâcha-t-il en attrapant un coussin sur le fauteuil voisin.

« Oui ? » fit immédiatement la brune, relevant la tête en faisant voler ses boucles brunes.

« Arrêtes. » il soupira. « Assis-toi. Dumbledore est resté à côté d'eux, il a dit qu'il ne servait à rien de les regarder sans rien faire. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement et fit volte face à nouveau pour aller se saisir d'un imposant livre qui trônait sur la table, occupant la plupart de l'espace disponible.

« Là dedans. » fit-elle en agitant le livre sous le nez du rouquin « Là dedans, il est dit qu'ils sont revenus au _'début'_. »

« Et c'est _quoi_, le début ? » fit Ron en croisant les bras, levant un sourcil pour scruter le visage contrarié de son amie.

« Je ne sais pas ! » fit-elle en reposant le livre au hasard « Je ne sais pas justement, et je n'ai pas de moyen de le savoir ! »

_« C'est bien là ce qui t'ennuies. »_ songea le rouquin en réprimant un soupir. Bien sûr, il était lui aussi mort d'inquiétude, mais il savait pertinemment que dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait qu'attendre sagement. Et éviter qu'Hermione ne se mette à mordre dans son livre de dépit.

« Je ne suis pas Harry, ni Malefoy ! » échappa-t-elle avec un mouvement d'impuissance « Il faut que je trouve si on peut entrer en contact avec eux. » fit-elle soudainement en bondissant tel un ressort vers la porte de sortie de la salle commune.

Ron n'eut que le temps se lever et de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les couloirs, soirée bibliothèque, si seulement cela pouvait la rassurer…et le rassurer lui. Il pressa le pas, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage.

- - - - -

Harry cligna les yeux et tenta de s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité de la pièce. Sa vue s'accommoda et il contempla avec stupeur ce qui venait de naître sous ses yeux.

Un grand écran, de couleur blanche lumineuse, trônait, dans le néant, éclairant une pièce, un sol qui semblait ne jamais en finir. Et pas de plafond. Et Malefoy à sa gauche, un air perplexe sur ses traits aristocratiques.

_« Il a l'air en bonne santé. »_ ne put s'empêcher de songer Harry avec soulagement avant de reporter son attention sur la surface blanche, suspendue au milieu de nulle part.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » éructa le blond avant de scruter le visage du gryffondor comme dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua le brun en se mordant la lèvre, il serra inconsciemment la main sur la manche de sa némesis. « On dirait un écran. »

« Un quoi ? » lâcha le serpentard en levant un sourcil.

« Un truc moldu. Laisse tomber. » acheva Harry en se retenant de soupirer, de toutes façons, c'était une idée ridicule, ce truc ne pouvait _pas_ logiquement être un écran.

Le blond jeta un regard en coin au gryffondor et s'apprêtait à jeter une remarque au sujet des moldus dont il avait le cru, les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent jamais, lorsqu'un grésillement l'interrompit. Il planta son regard gris acier sur l'écran qui semblait se peupler à présent de couleurs, et voire même, d'images et de…._nom de Merlin_.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » hoqueta Harry en contemplant la photo qui se peignait sous ses yeux.

Il connaissait ce décor. Il connaissait ce grand escalier, ce crapaud que Neville avait laissé s'échapper, cette troupe d'élèves, et Mac Gonagall.

Et surtout. Surtout, cet élève blond, au charisme étourdissant, assis sur la rambarde, cette allure écrasante. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi avait-il ça sous les yeux ? Il ne savait que trop bien quelle scène allait se dérouler. Il l'avait lui-même rejouée en boucle dans son crâne, dans l'antre surchauffée de son enfance, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

Harry eut envie de détourner les yeux, mais ceux-ci demeurèrent irrésistiblement ouverts, fixés sur l'image qui s'animait devant lui.

Il se vit, il vit le blond s'approcher de lui, ses lèvres remuer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami s'en mêler, puis le rictus méprisant et hautain du jeune Malefoy. Puis son regard sur lui. Il se figea.

Le regard de Malefoy sur lui, lui parut étrangement amical. Dénudé d'animosité. Jamais il n'avait vu le regard du blond de cette façon. Il était pourtant sur qu'il l'avait regardé avec cet air narquois, ce jour là…il en était sûr.

A sa gauche, Draco aurait aimé pouvoir détourner les yeux. Il savait ce qui suivrait, il savait que Potter le snoberait royalement et occasionnellement lui rabattrait sa superbe, refuserait son amitié. Refuserait sa main.

Harry eut envie d'arrêter le temps, d'arrêter l'image pour contempler encore l'expression dans les yeux du jeune blond. Comme dans un rêve éthéré, il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche, une boule s'y nicha, et il lui tendit la main. C'était à ce moment là.

Que sa main se tendait vers la sienne.

Le gryffondor regarda, l'impuissance éclosant en lui comme le bouton d'une fleur empoisonnée, observa son double, s'observa refuser la main tendue. Il se surprit à espérer que son reflet sur l'écran accepte la main tendue, qu'il se serre dans la sienne. Il se prit à désirer que son passé ait été différent, que son futur ne l'amène pas à le haïr.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'emportait loin de tout ceci, il avait envie de partir, il avait envie que sa vie soit différente.

« Pourquoi ce moment là ? » articula alors qu'il détournait enfin les yeux de l'écran qui s'était figé sur l'expression fâchée et blessée du blond. _Blessée_…l'impression lui fit mal.

« Je ne sais pas. » cracha Draco d'une manière plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était vrai, au fond, c'était la faute de Potter s'ils en étaient là…Il détourna les yeux de l'écran et les planta dans le noir ouaté de la pièce.

Un silence inconfortable hanta la pièce. Draco sentit la pression du brun se relâcher légèrement sur sa manche. Son regard fut malgré lui aimanté par l'image figée sur l'écran, par son expression à lui. Il pouvait précisément se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là. Il avait été blessé, blessé dans sa fierté, dans son statut. Et simplement blessé parce qu'il était jeune et qu'il tentait de se faire un…un ami ? _Un ami_ ?

La question résonna comme un écho et rebondit dans les parois de la tête du blond.

« C'est la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde, comme si cela pouvait expliquer la raison de l'image. Granger n'avait-elle pas dit ça, que c'était ce à quoi il pensait pendant le sortilège ?

Harry coula un regard silencieux en direction du serpentard et attendit, sans mot dire. Il avait l'impression diffuse que n'importe quel mot briserait le charme et que Malefoy ne reprendrait plus jamais la parole.

« J'ai pensé à tout ça…quand, enfin…le sortilège. » il acheva dans un souffle où perçait une pointe d'agacement et de gêne.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois. » souffla Harry en retour « Je t'ai rencontré avant, chez Mme Guipure… » il se souvenait de lui, de ce garçon à la voix traînante. Le premier du monde sorcier à lui parler, le premier de son âge.

« C'était…pas pareil. » rétorqua la voix de Malefoy, son regard perlé perdu dans les limbes noires autour de lui. « Je savais pas qui tu étais. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas réellement si l'affirmation était un bien ou un mal. Après tout, dans les deux cas, le blond s'était intéressé à lui, lui avait parlé. Le connaissant, ou bien lui étant totalement inconnu. Une chaleur douce se diffusa dans son estomac.

« Après. A Poudlard, j'ai su. » il marqua une courte pause. « Et tu m'as balancé ma proposition à la figure parce que Weasmoche t'as dit de le faire. » siffla-t-il. Harry put presque imaginer ses traits crispés et ses yeux brûlants.

« Je...je savais pas… » tenta d'argumenter le brun, mais c'était en vain, à dire vrai, il n'avait pas d'arguments.

« Non tu ne savais pas ! » explosa soudainement son vis-à-vis « Tu n'as pas idée Potter ! Tu m'as jugé sans me connaître ! Et c'est toi qui parles de préjugés ! »

Sa colère résonna sur les murs inexistants de la pièce, puis retomba sur eux comme un orage sur la terre battue. Une vague de silence souffla et Harry put presque entendre l'écho lui répéter à l'oreille les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout contre son tympan, contre le sang chaud qui pulsait à ses tempes. Son bras retomba contre son corps comme un objet mort, il n'avait plus le courage de garder sa manche sous ses doigts.

« Je… » commença-t-il, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il allait ajouter à son amorce. Une douleur pernicieuse ricochait contre les parois de ses poumons.

« Un Malefoy ne propose jamais son amitié Potter. » le coupa le blond, la voix à peine audible. Une voix qu'Harry perçu à peine.

« Les gens rampent à mes pieds pour devenir mes amis. Jamais. _Jamais_ je ne leur tends la main. » la fin de la phrase se perdit dans l'obscurité et Harry se figea.

_« Jamais je ne leur tends la main. »_

Harry eut envie de sortir cette phrase de son crâne. Mais elle y tournait en boucle. Jamais…pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Pourquoi au juste avait-il refusé sa main ? Parce qu'il avait injurié son premier ami ? Et s'il n'avait pas été ami avec Ron avant, l'aurait-il été avec Draco ?

Le brun leva son regard émeraude et rencontra le regard gris acier dans lequel il ancra le sien. Il scruta les prunelles argentée, tenta d'y déchiffrer un message muet, une quelconque réponse, une hésitation…N'importe quel sentiment coulé de lave dans ces orbes grises. Une lueur. Une lueur dans ces yeux perlés, quelque chose de brûlant, quelque chose de fort, un horizon de pensées, un soleil rougeoyant.

Sans qu'il ait d'avantage le temps de réfléchir ou de planifier ses mouvements, sa main droite se détacha de son corps, comme animée d'une vie propre. Son bras se tendit devant lui.

« Alors c'est donc vrai, Draco Malefoy est à Poudlard ? » Sa main se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et il affronta de plus belle le regard argenté, Merlin, il voulait s'y noyer.

Son souffle se fit irrégulier et il déglutit, de la salive sèche racla sa gorge.

« Moi c'est Potter, Harry Potter. »

- - - - -

Et nous y voilà rendus ! L'idée de cette « pièce à souvenirs » était présente dans mon esprit depuis un moment mais je n'arrivais pas à la coucher sur le papier…enfin c'est chose faite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si le cœur vous en dit :)


	10. Relativité

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! A part l'idée, si je puis dire.

Pairing : Draco Malefoy/Harry Potter

Rating : R

Note : 

Désolée par avance pour ceux qui ont eu des annonces multiples de fanfiction, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'upload, ma mise en page est partie, bref…  
Voici donc l'épisode de noël, il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien/mal faire. Ça fait plutôt un sacré bail hein ?  
J'avais dit que je finirais cette fic. Mais ça, effectivement, j'aurais pu éviter de mettre des années. Je m'en excuse, réellement.  
Je continue donc cette fic, cahin-caha, avec les difficultés habituelles : je ne suis plus la même personne, je n'écris plus de la même façon, je n'ai plus le même état d'esprit. En un mot, cette fic ne me ressemble plus, la continuer est dur, la continuer dans la même veine est impossible.  
Aussi, il se peut que vous soyez désappointés en la lisant, que vous n'y retrouviez pas ce qui vous avait charmé jusqu'ici. Je m'en excuse encore, mais c'était cela ou bien ne pas la finir, je ne puis revenir en arrière.  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture malgré tout et bonnes fêtes !

/ - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

_Souviens-toi Echo, que dans la tirade du Temps, tout ce qui a été fait, peut-être défait, tout ce qui a été dit, peut être retiré._

_Mais souviens-toi, souviens-toi bien, que les souvenirs, eux, restent._

_Que les regrets hantent les mortels._

_Mais que si tu renonces aux regrets, tu renonceras aux souvenirs._

Malefoy planta un regard perplexe sur la main tendue de son éternel _'rival'_. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien. Quelque chose de chaud lui coula dans l'estomac et il leva les yeux vers Potter. Potter et ses foutus yeux verts. Il pouvait sentir sa tension d'ici, son appréhension, sa peur.  
Il avale de travers et tendit sa main en retour.

« Alors, bonjour, Harry Potter. »

Il ne se sentit pas d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, et la chaleur de la main du brun vint taquiner la sienne, ses propres doigts lui parurent glacés. Il frissonna.  
Il y eut une minute d'un silence épais, et il se demanda s'il allait retirer sa main, ou si Potter retirerait la sienne. Son œil gauche cilla deux fois et un bruit sur l'écran les fit sursauter. Il lâcha la main de Potter et ressentit la perte de la chaleur comme un manque.

Sur l'écran, une autre scène avait pris la place de la précédente, et il se vit jeune, stupide et plein de rancœur, espionner Potter et sa clique, les suivre de nuit dans l'école avec l'intention de les dénoncer. Il soupira, et la réalité l'assaillit soudain.

« Potter. »  
Harry releva un regard doux vers lui.  
« Potter, tout ça. Tout ce que cette chose diffuse, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne pourrons jamais être amis. »  
Le brun sentit une brique glacée lui descendre dans l'estomac.  
« Tout ça » Malefoy fit un geste de la main comme pour désigner l'univers « Tout ça, ce sont toutes nos différences. Peut-être que c'est à ça, aussi, que j'ai pensé. A tout ce qui nous sépare. »  
Il manqua d'ajouter _« à tout ce qui nous unit »,_ mais il décida de se taire.

A ses côtés, il sentit le gryffondor frissonner, et eut soudain très froid. La température de la pièce semblait avoir chuté soudainement de plusieurs degrés, et il drapa les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Il fallait que Potter comprenne, il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette relation malsaine, folle. Sinon elle allait revenir, la Peur, et l'engloutir. Il fallait que son petit monde revienne à des bases saines.

« Peut-être que ce sont les occasions manquées. »  
Il releva la tête vers Potter avec incrédulité. Il s'était attendu à l'anéantir, attendu à des pleurs, à davantage de froid et de noir, mais Potter lui faisait face. En bon petit gryffondor, il lui faisait face. Il se sentit ébranlé.

« Tu es un optimiste, hein Potter. » croassa-t-il.  
« Et toi un défaitiste, Malefoy. » Le brun fit une pause « Ecoutes, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui se passe, ni où nous sommes mais… »  
« Oh si Potter ! » le serpentard lui coupa brusquement la parole, lâchant sa cape pour agiter les bras autour de lui « C'est toujours ce que tu fais ! Tu fais irruption, tu arrives, dans mon petit monde bien rangé et tu mets tout sans dessus dessous ! Toujours Potter ! »  
Il fit un grand geste vers l'écran.  
« Regardes ça ! Les _'occasions'_ ou les différences, appelles-les comme tu veux ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est ce qu'il s'est passé à chaque fois que tu es venu dans mon monde, que tu as chamboulé mes plans ! »  
Harry fit un pas en avant, la pièce s'était emplie d'une odeur de souffre qui lui fît mal à la gorge.  
« C'est toi qui m'a cherché, Malefoy. » répondit-il « Toi, à chaque fois, _tu_ es venu chercher le _'chaos'_. Tu es venu vers moi en semant le désordre, c'est ta responsabilité ! »

Le serpentard eut un bruit haineux. Sur l'écran, un jeune Draco se moquait d'un hippogriffe avant d'être blessé au bras.

/ - - - - -

Ron empila silencieusement sur une table une bonne douzaine de tomes et soupira. Deux mètres plus loin, Hermione s'affairait dans les rayons, en psalmodiant des noms, des dates, des faits, comme une incantation mystérieuse.

« Hermione… » commença le rouquin.  
« Plus que deux promis ! » le coupa-t-elle avant de changer de rayon.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et ouvrit un livre au hasard _'Théorie des liens dans les sortilèges sorciers'_ par…par un auteur visiblement peu désireux de laisser sa trace dans l'histoire.  
Il feuilleta les pages au hasard et soudain se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Hermione… »  
« J'arrive Ron, j'arrive ! » lui répondit une voix du fond de la bibliothèque.  
« Non je voulais dire… » tenta-t-il.  
« Oui promis plus d'autres livres ! »

Il soupira et se reporta sur la page qu'il contemplait. Il n'y avait pas de texte, mais simplement une incantation latine, ainsi que des formes esquissées grossièrement, et un commentaire noté à la main.  
« _'Un cygne, est le symbole de ce qui vit en chacun d'entre nous, mais n'est pas encore à la surface de nos êtres.'_» Cita-t-il calmement.  
Le brouhaha dans les rayons cessa net et il entendit les pas de la brunette se rapprocher.  
« Montres. » ordonna-t-elle, et il lui passa le livre avec un léger sourire.

/ - - - - -

Le blond jeta un regard furieux au gryffondor. Ce n'était pas lui qui était venu vers Potter, c'était l'inverse ! Potter avait toujours été dans ses pattes, Potter n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie, Potter…Il s'interrompit et déglutit. Sur l'écran, sa vie continuait de défiler, et paradoxalement, celle de Potter. Il fut soudain écrasé par le poids de la réalisation.  
Le foutu survivant avait raison. Il avait été obsédé par Potter depuis la poignée de main, depuis le refus. C'était ça, le _'début'_. C'était à ça qu'il avait pensé.  
A son obsession.  
L'information lui descendit dans l'abdomen et il eut la sensation qu'il allait se sentir mal.

« Hey. »

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard vert de Potter. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles.

« Tu es sûr que ça va.. ? »

'_Mais non ça ne va pas !'_ eut-il envie d'hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et au lieu de ça il pressa les paupières avec force. L'écran émit un grésillement désagréable, puis une sorte de sifflement.

'_Tu m'as déçu, Draco.'_

La sentence fit écho sur les parois de la pièce et le blond ouvrit les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre.  
« Mère ? »  
L'image de sa mère était sur l'écran, pâle, immobile, froide comme le marbre, elle dardait sur lui un regard accusateur et terrible. Il s'approcha, comme hypnotisé, ignorant le mouvement qu'amorçait le brun pour le retenir.  
« Mère… »

'_Draco, tu as sauvé notre ennemi, Harry Potter. Tu m'as déçu.'  
_La voix sonna comme un couperet.  
_'Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.'  
_Il se laissa tomber à genoux.  
_'Tu n'es plus mon fils.'  
_

L'image s'évanouit brusquement et Malefoy se releva pour l'élancer vers l'écran, à présent d'une blancheur malade.  
« Non ! »  
Il posa les mains sur la surface, hanté par la douleur, mais elles s'enfoncèrent comme dans du lait.  
« Mère ! »  
Il sentit à peine la main d'Harry sur son épaule.  
« Mère revenez ! »  
« Draco ! »  
Le serpentard cligna des yeux et posa un regard hagard sur le survivant à sa droite. Qu'est-ce que Potter faisait encore là ? Comment pouvait-il à peine comprendre la douleur qui le hantait ? En quoi était-il concerné ?

« Je _suis_ concerné. » murmura Harry avant se poser délicatement ses bras autour des épaules du blond, et de se rapprocher de lui. Le serpentard paraissait comme figé, son visage était de marbre et ses yeux orageux se perdaient vers l'infini, une lueur folle y dansait.  
« Ce n'est pas ta mère Draco. Et tu le sais. » souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de Malefoy.

'_Mais elle penserait ça si elle était en vie !'_ pensa Draco avec détresse avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. La douleur l'empêchait presque de respirer, elle venait contre son palais comme un parfum amer et pâteux. Il n'avait plus de salive. Et l'odeur de Potter l'envahissait.  
« Je ne pense pas. » fit doucement la voix du brun, tandis que son étreinte se resserrait un peu plus.  
Draco sentit ses cheveux venir lui caresser la nuque comme dans un semi rêve ouaté, et passa ses bras autour du brun. La chaleur le happa et il eut l'impression que la pièce devenait molle et tiède. Quelque chose céda en lui et sonna comme un rouage d'horloge.

/ - - - - -

« Et regardes ça, pour la fleur dont je te parlais : _'Le Narcisse signifie le renouveau en magie, il vous ramènera de là où vous êtes partis'_ » elle acheva sa citation et plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin.  
« C'est concluant. » fit-il avec un ton incertain, peu sûr de ce qu'elle attendait de lui.  
« Je n'irais pas jusque là. » répliqua-t-elle. _'Raté'_,pensa-t-il.  
« Mais ça reste très intéressant. » Elle repoussa le livre vers le centre de la table et posa son menton sur ses mains.  
« Tu vois, on sait qu'il y a un lien fort entre eux, et que visiblement l'énergie partagée lors de leurs disons… » elle eut un rougissement « ..échanges, peut prendre des formes différentes. Ce n'est pas la panacée mais ces formes nous indiquent un peu leur état d'esprit. »  
Ron leva un sourcil.  
« Ça ne nous dit pas où ils sont. »  
Elle agita une main avec un soupir. « Non. Mais je pense qu'ils vont en revenir, qu'ils doivent accomplir quelque chose, enfin, tu vois. »  
« Pas vraiment non. » répondit-il.  
Elle se tut, et plongea son regard dans le vague, avant de rencontrer l'horloge murale. Cela ferait bientôt deux heures.

/ - - - - -

Draco eut l'impression que la température ne cessait d'augmenter, et il eut soudain très chaud. La proximité de Potter le gênait mais il ne pouvait s'en défaire, et cette pensée l'affola.  
La main du brun décrivit un cercle entre ses omoplates et il se détendit légèrement.  
« Potter. » souffla-t-il d'une voix qui lui apparut ridiculement chancelante.  
Le brun se détacha imperceptiblement de lui. « Oui ? »  
Le serpentard désigna l'écran d'un geste de la tête. Harry leva les yeux pour y découvrir sa propre image, regardant Draco, en cours, dans la grande salle, dehors…Il se sentit gêné et détourna les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux du blond. Il déglutit.

« Potter, écoutes. » la voix de Malefoy lui semblait encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se maudit intérieurement. « Ecoutes. Nous sommes dans un endroit que visiblement j'ai créé, enfin, qui est issu en grande partie de moi. » Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots.  
« Et visiblement, visiblement cet endroit se modifie avec ma volonté. Alors, je dois, je dois… » il chercha de la salive « Je dois pouvoir le briser et sortir, nous sortir d'ici. »

Harry leva un sourcil et attendit une suite qui ne se décidait pas.

« Je dois…pouvoir le faire. » Le regard argenté glissa sur le côté. « Mais je ne peux visiblement pas le faire seul. »  
Il remonta les yeux pour rencontrer le regard vert et y vit passer de la surprise, puis une forte chaleur qui lui monta aux joues.  
« Tu me demandes mon aide Malefoy ? » fit la voix amusée d'Harry, entre le malaise et la diversion.  
Il jeta un regard accusateur au gryffondor, ne pouvant empêcher une moue amusée de danser sur ses lèvres.  
« Oui, Potter. Alors ne me fais pas répéter ça. »  
Un petit rire lui répondit et il sentit avec un frisson les doigts du brun s'emmêler aux siens. Ses mains devinrent moites et il se sentit stupide. Les émotions de Potter, il devait faire la part.  
« Au fait Potter, il faut que nous puissions faire la part entre ce que _je_ ressens, et ce que _tu_ ressens, je veux dire… » Un bruit étouffé l'interrompit et ils plantèrent tous deux leurs regards sur l'écran.

_Le corps de Draco s'étala en arrière dans les couvertures tandis que le brun montait sur lui à la manière d'un animal prédateur, un sourire faisant briller ses canines. Draco ouvrit la bouche et formula quelque chose qui ne s'entendit pas, ce à quoi Harry répondit par une morsure dans le cou. Le blond partit d'un éclat de rire insonore et inversa brusquement les positions des deux corps d'un coup de hanche.  
Possédant à présent le dessus, il plongea au creux de la nuque de son partenaire. Le brun ferma les yeux et se cambra sur les draps. Son partenaire laissa une trace de salive contre son cou et descendit le long de la clavicule, des pectoraux, pour arriver au nombril. Il passa sa langue dans l'orifice et haussa un sourcil suggestif qui fit rougir le gryffondor.  
Sans attendre d'avantage, il descendit centimètre par centimètre et saisit l'élastique du boxer avec un doigt.  
_

Malefoy laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à un glapissement et enfonça inconsciemment ses ongles dans les doigts de Potter.  
Potter n'eut aucune réaction et son regard resta planté sur l'écran, la bouche semi ouverte, le rouge aux joues.  
« Oh Merlin… » gargouilla-t-il.  
Le blond censura à demi un couinement lorsque son sosie sur image s'attaqua à une partie de l'anatomie de son _'ennemi'_ avec un regard de braise. Il déglutit de travers et sentit un muscle sautiller sur sa pommette.  
« Potter » articula-t-il.  
Il tourna le regard vers le brun qui continuait de fixer l'écran, un mélange de stupeur et d'envie profonde marqué sur le visage. Il se sentit rougir et attrapa le menton de son vis-à-vis dans une main pour le tourner brutalement vers lui.  
« Potter » répéta-t-il. « Je ne sais pas de qui vient cette…_scène_, mais c'est assez gênant comme ça, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur…revenir ? » Il finit la phrase dans un souffle étranglé. Il ne se risqua pas à regarder l'écran.  
Le gryffondor sembla sortir de sa transe et secoua légèrement la tête, pour planter son regard brumeux droit dans les prunelles grises.  
« Oui. Sortir. » fut sa réponse laconique avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et que la concentration se peigne sur son visage.  
Draco se lécha les lèvres à la recherche d'une contenance et focalisa son attention sur leur retour.  
Quelques instants s'écoulèrent comme des minutes éternelles et il lui sembla écouter le tic-tac d'une horloge, puis le carillon annonçant le passage d'une heure. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'écran avant d'être absorbé par un tourbillon chaud.  
Sur la surface lumineuse, il eut le temps de voir le corps arc-bouté de Potter, crispé par le plaisir, et le sien, penché sur lui, articulant une phrase qu'il n'entendait pas, entre deux soupirs insonores.

/ - - - - -

L'horloge résonna dans la bibliothèque et Hermione sursauta. Le temps semblait passer si rapidement ! Elle tourna le regard vers Ron et s'apprêta à lui faire part de son intention d'aller chercher d'autres ouvrages lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux face à Albus Dumbledore.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley » fit-il calmement avec de croiser les mains devant lui « Le Temps s'est écoulé. » Il laissa passer une seconde. « Ils sont revenus. »

Hermione bondit de sa chaise et s'élança dans le couloir, entendant à peine le _« C'est vrai ? »_ de Ron qui lui emboita presque immédiatement le pas.  
Elle faillit entrer en collision avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson au détour d'un couloir. Une moue désapprobatrice se peignit sur son visage mais elle ravala sa colère et reprit sa course en direction des cachots.  
Le chemin lui sembla familier, elle se mordit la lèvre et espéra que les circonstances seraient meilleures cette fois.

/ - - - - -

Draco cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre. La luminosité lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il bougea les doigts et sentit la main de Potter, toujours fermée autour de la sienne.  
Il leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra le regard gêné du gryffondor, le souffle court, les joues rougies.  
Il y eut un instant d'un silence inconfortable et Draco se racla légèrement la gorge. La _'scène'_ lui revenait en mémoire et faisait monter le sang à sa tête comme un lumignon de noël. Il essaya de déglutir mais ne trouva rien à avaler et encra plus profondément ses yeux dans ceux du brun.  
« Potter je… »  
« Draco je… »

« Harry ! » « Draco ! »  
Deux cris parvinrent de la porte et Draco sentit l'étreinte de Blaise et Pansy se combiner et il perdit les doigts de Potter dans une mêlée de capes et de bras.  
« Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu… » amorçait Pansy, le visage humide, complétée par Blaise, au regard insondable.  
« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! » entendit-il Weasley dire à Potter, également écroulé sous les embrassades, tandis que Granger sanglotait un « Heureusement tu n'as rien ! » dans un pan de cape.  
Il tenta d'accrocher le regard de Potter, mais il ne le trouva pas.

Harry ressentit la perte de la main de Draco et n'eut que le temps de la regretter une seconde avant de répondre aux inquiétudes de ses amis et de leur sourire d'une moue gauche.  
Son regard s'attarda vers le blond, cherchant une entrée, mais il était occupé.  
« Tu dois aller faire une visite de routine à l'infirmerie ! » entendit-il dire Hermione, avant de se sentir poussé vers la porte.  
Il regarda en arrière et rencontra le regard argenté, il s'y perdit plusieurs secondes, tentant d'y déceler quoi que ce fut, de lire l'insondable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fût entraîné dans le couloir.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.  
Il referma la bouche et suivit la silhouette de Potter jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle du mur.


	11. Dans l'attente

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part le scénario.

Pairing : Draco Malefoy/Harry Potter

Rating : R

Note : 

Je m'excuse (oui, encore, c'est ma spécialité) pour la mise en page du dernier chapitre, tout tassé et peu lisible…mais après les deux alertes au chapitre je n'osais plus y toucher de peur de spammer vos boîtes…  
Et voici le chapitre 11 ! Avouez que je n'ai pas mis deux ans à l'écrire, ya du progrès pas vrai ? La fin s'approche à grands pas, je pense que dans un ou deux chapitres cette fic sera finie, et je pourrais passer les années suivantes à finir « la rue d'enfer » *rires*.  
J'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira, et bonne année ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera plaisir.

/ - - - - - _Le début après la fin  
_

_Écoutes Echo, comme refleurit le Narcisse, et avec lui, ta chance…  
_

Draco fit rouler les _boules de dragon_ d'avant en arrière contre la paume de sa main et soupira. Il était d'humeur morose.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Potter et lui étaient revenus d'on ne sait où. Une semaine et il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Rien de nouveau. Il avait cherché Potter du regard, et il le cherchait encore, tentant d'y apercevoir une bribe d'explication.

Quelque chose. Un petit rien qui l'y aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Potter dérobait les yeux.

Et Draco s'énervait.

Trois coups légers résonnèrent contre sa porte et il poussa un soupir sonore. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de voir du monde.

« Entrez. » concéda-t-il après plusieurs instants.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la silhouette de Pansy, visiblement peu à l'aise. Elle fixait un point entre ses deux chaussures et attendait un accord qui ne venait pas.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge.

Pansy fit un pas dans la pièce et ferma la porte d'un mouvement beaucoup trop précautionneux. Elle resta un instant face au bois, inspira profondément et se retourna vers le blond.

Le regard qu'elle reçu était moins qu'amical et elle avala sa salive.

« Draco je… » elle s'étouffa avec ses propres mots et ferma les yeux. « Je suis désolée. »

« Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te pardonner. » répliqua le serpentard, maniant une boule de dragon d'une main. Pansy retint un mouvement de recul et se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

« Draco. » elle prit une inspiration « Écoutes, je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre mon geste mais… »

« Attends. » le prince des serpentard l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main. « Nous y voilà. C'est le moment où tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur, c'est ça ? »

Elle tenta de répondre mais il la fit à nouveau taire.

« C'est ça hein, Pansy ? » la voix de Draco monta d'un cran. « Monsieur Draco Malefoy n'y connaît rien au mal être ? Monsieur Malefoy est un sale con insensible qui ne peut entendre les plaintes de l'âme, hein ? Malefoy ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est que la douleur de ne pas être aimé ? » Il fit deux pas dans la pièce et regarda par la fenêtre avant de faire brusquement volte face.

« Il ne sait pas, hein Pansy ? Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est d'aimer ? Puisqu'il n'aime que lui-même hein ? »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche mais le blond laissa fuser un petit rire nerveux.

« Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de désirer en secret et ne rien avoir en retour ? Il ne sait pas comment on se sent, à chercher du regard quelqu'un qui ne répond pas ? N'est-ce pas Pans' ? »

La serpentard haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, était-il possible que…

« Non je t'arrêtes tout de suite. » le blond la coupa dans son élan. « Je _ne suis pas_ subitement tombé amoureux, et je _ne suis pas_ amoureux de Potter. »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de Potter. » articula Pansy.

Il lui renvoya un regard venimeux.

« Je n'aime pas _Potter_. » Il accentua le P plus que de coutume et se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

La brune s'agita dans son dos s'apprêta à poursuivre.

« Que je comprenne ou pas ton geste, ne le pardonne pas, Pansy. » souffla-t-il contre la vitre.

Elle fixa le dos du blond et ravala son amertume.

« Je sais. » elle se détourna à son tour « Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai été…dépassée par les évènements. »

Elle fit deux pas vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

« Mais je ne suis pas la seule, pas vrai ? » laissa-t-elle planer.

Draco entendit la porte se refermer derrière Pansy et serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il n'avait rien à répondre.

/ - - - - -

_« Je n'aime pas Potter. »_

Harry ferma les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. La phrase résonnait en lui avec des accents vengeurs. Il se força à se calmer et reporta son regard sur le livre qu'il avait commencé. Après tout, il le savait, non ? Que tout ceci était trop étrange pour mener quelque part.

Hermione posa sur lui un regard inquiet et il la gratifia d'un demi-sourire. Oui, il le savait.

/ - - - - -

Draco continua de fixer la porte de sa chambre pendant plusieurs secondes, soupesant la possibilité de bondir après Pansy pour lui sommer de se mettre ses phrases philosophiques là où il pensait. Il soupira d'agacement et retourna se planter devant la fenêtre.

Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'issue. Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il se demandait si le _'lien'_ entre lui et Potter existait encore, il avait tenté d'approcher le gryffondor, de _savoir_. Mais Potter restait à bonne distance.

Il renifla avec mépris. Le foutu gryffondor avait peur, ou alors était emprunté d'un genre de courtoisie qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Et puis il y avait la _'scène'_.

Il se sentit rougir à sa simple mention et s'invectiva.

Il y avait pensé, à ça aussi. Il fallait prendre le dragon par les cornes et il le savait. Il n'avait préféré pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé d'étrangement intime dans la pièce, à l'image de sa mère, à la chaleur de Potter.

Mais il ne pouvait mettre de côté la scène, elle le réveillait la nuit. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

'_Je suis en train de devenir fou.'_ pensa-t-il théâtralement.

L'un d'eux y avait pensé. Il avait immédiatement mis ça sur le dos de Potter. Puis il s'était souvenu que la scène l'avait dérangé, mais pas exactement comme elle aurait dû. Il n'était pas horrifié, pas atterré. Il avait regardé les deux jeunes s'ébattre en enviant presque leur bonheur. Il s'était sentit démuni et ridicule. Et Draco détestait le ridicule.

/ - - - - -

Ron Weasley passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse et étouffa un soupir. Devant lui, ses deux amis étaient chacun plongés dans la contemplation (pour l'un), la lecture assidue (pour l'autre) d'un livre. Peu enclin au zèle scolaire, il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les récents évènements. Comme d'habitude, il était la troisième roue du carrosse. Là où Hermione était brillante, intuitive, il avait toujours un train de retard. Là où Harry était en perdition, il comprenait toujours, quand il comprenait, lorsque le mal était déjà fait.

Il renifla et contempla le visage contrarié du brun, crispé dans une fausse concentration.

_« Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose. »_ pensa-t-il.

/ - - - - -

_« Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose. »_ pensa Draco en se levant d'un bond. Sa santé mentale était littéralement en jeu, et il ne supportait que modérément cette attente ridicule. Il attrapa sa cape et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

A demi-chemin entre la salle de sortilèges et le couloir Est il manqua d'entrer en collision avec un élève au coin d'un mur. Il ne dut son salut qu'à un rapide pas de côté et jeta un regard outré au responsable.

« Weasley. » cracha-t-il.

« Malefoy. » _'Oh parfait.'_ pensa Ron. Il fit un effort pour ravaler toute pique superflue et fit un pas pour se trouver face à face avec le serpent. Le blond le gratifia d'un regard peu avenant et leva un sourcil.

« Écoutes Malefoy. » amorça-t-il.

« Oh par Salazar… » soupira le serpentard.

« Non je veux dire écoutes _vraiment._ » Il prit une grande goulée d'air. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, enfin, la _nature_ de votre lien à toi et Harry mais… »

'_Nous y voilà.'_ pensa Draco.

« Mais voilà, il se morfond et…ne..ne crois pas que je fais appel à ta charité mais… » le rouquin avait l'air de lutter avec ses propres phrases. Draco pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner sous son crâne. Le gryffondor était visiblement partagé entre l'horreur de s'abaisser à demander à un foutu _serpentard_ de lui rendre service, et le besoin de faire quelque chose pour son ami Potty. Délectable.

« Mais, Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous ignorer, si vous êtes juste trop _stupides _pour parler de ça calmement et bien… »

« Ce que je serais certainement entrain de faire si tu n'avais pas manqué de m'écraser, Weasley. » coupa le serpentard, se délectant du visage décomposé du rouquin.

« Mais alors tu… »

« C'était vraiment drôle de te voir me demander, _à moi,_ d'aller parler à Potty, vraiment. » il laissa fuser un léger rire et contourna le gryffondor pour continuer sa route. Il entendit à peine le _« Malefoy ! »_ courroucé résonner derrière lui.

Le sourire de Draco ne dura que le temps d'un couloir. La vue de la porte massive de la bibliothèque ramena un masque de sérieux sur ses traits. Il sentait que Potter était là-dedans, il le _savait_. Et il allait falloir qu'il rentre, et qu'il sorte le gryffondor par la peau du cou.

Il poussa la porte et scanna la pièce à la recherche d'une tête brune.

Deux tables plus loin, Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et serra les dents. Malefoy était entré, et il allait faire irruption dans moins de 5 minutes. Il répéta son discours intérieurement, ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire, le ton nonchalant qu'il allait utiliser.

« Potter. Juste un mot. Dehors. »

La stature de Malefoy le dominait de toute sa hauteur et une mèche blonde descendit danser devant ses yeux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais pour une raison inconnue son discours ne vit jamais le jour et il fit un bruit approchant le couinement d'une souris sur laquelle on aurait marché.

Hermione haussa les sourcils dans une moue perplexe et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il se leva brusquement et suivit le blond dans le couloir.

La porte de la bibliothèque se ferma derrière lui et Draco inspira brièvement. Il fit face à Potter qui semblait exhorter le sol à s'ouvrir et à l'avaler entièrement.

« Potter… »

« Écoutes Dra..Malefoy. » le brun le prit de court « On devrait arrêter ça. »

Le serpentard cru un instant qu'il avait mal entendu. Il leva un regard incrédule vers le rouge et or.

« Je veux dire, c'est n'importe quoi je…ce lien, je ne peux pas continuer en pensant que je force mes désirs en toi. » le regard émeraude glissa sur le blond et se perdit sur le mur.

Draco regarda le sol un instant avec l'impression qu'il pourrait gifler Potter si jamais il relevait les yeux trop vite. Il se sentit amer et un goût désagréable remonta dans sa bouche. Il s'attendait presque à entendre quelque chose du genre _« mais on peut rester amis »_ et une bouffé de colère l'envahit.

« Attends Potter. Tu es entrain de me _congédier_ ? » Il expira fortement. « De me congédier _moi _? Je veux dire, après toute la _bouse_ dans laquelle tu nous mets, _me_ mets, tu me…tu me renvoies ? »

Harry déglutit et vit le serpentard s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce que son torse touche presque le sien.

« Tu..et _continuer_ ? Mais continuer quoi ? On ne sait même pas ce que _c'est _! » Le mot sembla lui exploser entre les lèvres et il empoigna le gryffondor par les épaules. « Salazar Potter ! Pourquoi tout est toujours compliqué avec toi ? C'est pour ça que je suis venu ! » Il prit une inspiration et son souffle ricocha sur la joue du brun.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'éviter ! Que tu arrêtes de détourner le regard ! » Sa prise sur les épaules de Harry se fit plus ferme et le gryffondor retint un glapissement. « Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens viens de toi, de moi, mais je m'en _fiche_ ! Regardes moi Potter ! »

Il n'attendit qu'une seconde avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celle du survivant avec violence, noyant toute l'attente et le besoin qui grondait au fond de lui.

Le baiser était rude et sec mais il continua se presser ses lèvres durement contre celles du brun, ses mains noyées dans sa chevelure. Après quelques instants qui lui parurent des heures, il sentit le corps d'Harry bouger légèrement contre le sien, ses bras se refermer dans son dos et ses lèvres glisser sur les siennes.

Draco était presque sûr d'avoir gémit. Il ouvrit la bouche et taquina les lèvres de Potter de la pointe de la langue, puis mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher à nouveau. La prise du rouge et or se resserra contre lui et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent délicatement. Draco y passa la langue et vint taquiner celle de Potter.

Il n'était pas franchement sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais un mot pouvait résumer la situation et s'illuminait dans son esprit : _brillant_. Embrasser Harry Potter était _brillant_.

Il laissa vagabonder ses mains du côté de la ceinture du pantalon et les remonta le long du dos, les glissant sous la chemise, malaxant les côtes. Harry poussa un son étranglé et descendit ses mains au creux du dos de Draco, avant d'hésiter au niveau de ses hanches, décrivant des cercles.

Le serpentard eut un sourire contre la bouche du brun, qu'il n'avait pas quitté et qu'il sentait gonflée sous ses assauts. Il ramena ses mains vers l'avant du corps de Potter et les fit glisser sur le ventre, _brillant_ là encore, arrachant un soupir au passage. Ses mains continuèrent leur course sur les pectoraux et il en savoura la fermeté avant de glisser sur les pointes rosées.

« Draco… » Harry parvint à articuler le premier son cohérent depuis dix minutes.

« Shh… » fut la réponse du serpentard tandis qu'il reprenait possession de sa bouche.

Il se pressa davantage contre le corps du brun et plaça ses mains directement sur les fesses de ce dernier.

Le son qui sortit de la gorge d'Harry était à mi-chemin entre le couinement scandalisé et le gémissement approbateur. Draco promena ses doigts sur la surface rebondie et gronda de contentement lorsqu'il sentit, _enfin_, les mains de Potter sur son propre postérieur. Il pouvait sentir le corps du gryffondor trembler légèrement sous ses assauts et chaque réaction alimentait encore le brasier au creux de sa poitrine.

Il s'attaqua au cou de Potter avec un grondement animal et mordilla la chair tendre avant de lécher l'endroit malmené. La bouche de Potter, libre de toute muselière, produisait une série de sons incohérents dont il se délectait.

Il étudiait la possibilité de défaire les boutons de la chemise blanche du brun lorsqu'un toussotement lui fit détourner la tête de son but premier.

Harry murmura un son interrogatif puis ouvrit les yeux et fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière.

A cinq mètres de là, Ron contemplait les deux ennemis avec les bras croisés et une expression qui allait de la consternation au reproche.

« _Parler_ à Harry, hein ? » souffla-t-il en gratifiant Malefoy d'un sourire goguenard.

« Et bien. » Malefoy sembla regagner son aplomb en quelques secondes. Il ajusta sa cravate. « Le corps a différentes façons de dialoguer n'est-ce pas Weasley ? »

Il jeta au rouquin un regard narquois et détourna son regard vers le brun. Potter regardait visiblement le plafond avec énormément d'attention, les joues encore rougies et le souffle court. Draco se mordit la joue et fit un mouvement rapide. Il se saisit de la cravate du brun et se pencha sur lui.

« Écoutes moi bien Potter. » souffla-t-il contre son cou, à peine audible. « On ne _renvoie_ pas un Malefoy. » Il résista à l'envie de laisser sa langue finir sa phrase contre la peau du brun. « Et la prochaine fois que je te voies Potter…je te _manges_. »

Le dernier mot bloqua la respiration dans la gorge d'Harry et il regarda Malefoy s'éloigner de lui avec un sourire carnassier et s'essuyer la bouche du dos de la main. Le geste lui paru incongrument sensuel. Le blond lui jeta un dernier regard incendiaire et s'éloigna en direction des cachots.

_« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »_ pensa l'esprit d'Harry avec détresse.

« Oh Merlin. » soupira Ron en regardant s'éloigner le serpentard. « Laisses-moi deviner, vous n'avez pas parlé hein ? »

Le brun secoua négativement la tête et son ami eut un léger sourire.

« C'était peut-être mieux comme ça hein ? »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre et essaya de remettre en place les morceaux restants de son cerveau.

/ - - - - -

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux.

_Et Salazar._

Il avait encore totalement déraillé. Il était parti pour parler avec le foutu Potter, _parler_. Et encore une fois ce truc étrange était arrivé et il avait eut envie que le gryffondor lui porte attention, qu'il retrouve ce stupide regard posé sur lui. Ces stupides lèvres.

Il se retourna face contre les draps et grogna.

Peut-il devrait-il essayer d'écrire une lettre ? Il se trouva ridicule à l'instant même où il y pensa. Pas de foutue lettre.

Il se leva et prit l'_Avale-Soucis_ sur ses genoux. Il caressa lentement la boîte vernie d'un doigt avant de la remettre à sa place. Non, cela ne l'aiderait pas non plus et il le savait.

Il jura et envoya son pied dans un pouf, qui s'écrasa contre le mur dans le bruit mou.

/ - - - - -

« Écoutes Harry… »

Harry avait envie d'à peu près tout sauf d'écouter. Il concentrait toutes ses forces pour stopper le bouillonnement au creux de son estomac.

« Je sais que cette situation est…complexe. » souffla son ami.

_« Euphémisme ! »_ pensa le brun avec détresse.

« Et Hermione dirait probablement que c'est un euphémisme mais…honnêtement, je crois que tu la compliques encore plus. »

Les sourcils d'Harry disparurent sous ses cheveux et il leva le regard vers Ron.

« Je sais, que vous ne pouvez pas départager vos sentiments, mais, tu n'essayes pas non plus d'améliorer ça. » il prit une courte inspiration « Aussi mal que ça me fasse d'admettre ça, Malefoy réagit mieux que toi. »

Harry était estomaqué et il regarda le visage du rouquin prendre une teinte verdâtre.

« Merlin j'ai dit que Malefoy agissait mieux que toi… » il secoua la tête avec un frisson « Tu es en train de fuir, Harry. » quelques secondes passèrent « Et ça ne te ressemble pas. Je sais que tu as peur, d'être blessé, de _briser_ ce qu'il y entre vous etc. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Le brun chercha une réponse mais n'eut pas le temps de la formuler.

« Il n'y a que de la _tension_. Que vous vous battiez ou…autre chose. » les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte écarlate « Mais jamais vous n'avez été amis, ou même indifférents. Je ne pense pas que ce soit même possible. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Alors…arrêtes de te cacher, tu veux ? Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à éviter Malefoy et à devenir instable quand il est à moins de 10 mètres. C'est ridicule. »

Harry soupira et scruta le visage concerné de son vis-à-vis.

« Tout n'est pas toujours si compliqué, vieux. » acheva Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Allez, Hermione doit se poser des questions. »

Le brun prit ce changement de sujet un peu gauche avec joie, peu désireux de s'épancher sur Malefoy, et lui emboita le pas en direction de la bibliothèque.

/ - - - - -

Un sixième livre vint compléter la pile conséquente sur la table et Hermione rabattit ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste machinal. Elle jugea les titres d'un œil critique et estima qu'un ou deux livres de plus seraient nécessaires. Abandonnant sa table, elle se dirigea vers les rangées du fond.

Elle trouva son bonheur quelque part entre les « V » (_'Vraiment indispensables sortilèges oubliés'_) et les « Y » (_'Yaourts dans les potions'_) et ses trouvailles dans les bras, regagna sa table.

La brunette leva un sourcil. Elle sût immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'y avait plus six mais sept livres sur sa table. Elle scruta la pile à la recherche de l'intrus et le trouva glissé entre le troisième et le quatrième. Posant avec précaution les superflus de côté, elle s'assit et se saisit du livre inconnu.

_« Bond – Liens et conséquences »_ lut-elle avant de chercher l'auteur, qu'elle ne trouva qu'à l'intérieur : Dr Tania Trishka. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle connaissait de nom le Dr Trishka, c'était le médicomage rattaché à Durmstang. Elle avait été renvoyée de l'école pour étude et usage illégal de magie noire sur ses élèves.

Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce que le Dr T. avait bien pu tester sur ses élèves, mais elle ouvrit néanmoins le livre avec méfiance.

Les chapitres captivèrent très rapidement son attention, plusieurs sortilèges de liens y étaient étudiés, liens du mariage, dettes de sorcier, serment inviolable…le panorama dressé lui parut juste. Elle sursauta presque en découvrant un sous-chapitre simplement intitulé _'Sortilège de Renouveau : ramener à la vie et dérivés du 'début après la fin''. _Elle parcourut les pages en retenant son souffle.

'_Dire que le sortilège du début après la fin, permet de partager une âme en deux, est une hérésie. Il a été constaté dans de très rares cas des dommages collatéraux déplorables après sa pratique. Il serait prématuré de dire, à la vue du peu de cas dont nous disposons pour étude, que ces dommages varient en fonction des caractères et des marques magiques des pratiquants. Néanmoins une prédisposition est à noter. La volonté de celui qui pratique le sortilège influence la nature du lien. Il est important de porter à connaissance également que le début après la fin ne peut être pratiqué dans son intégralité que par des mages très puissants. Il n'est pas déplacé de dire qu'aujourd'hui, seul __**Albus Dumbledore**__ et certainement __**Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom**__ en sont capables.  
Dans tous les autres cas, les effets collatéraux du sortilège seront limités dans le temps, et destinés à s'effacer sous une période proportionnelle à la force magique du donneur.'_

Hermione se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et contempla le livre avec émerveillement. Proportionnelle à la force magique du donneur ! Le lien était voué à se dissiper ! Harry pourrait enfin avoir les idées claires ! Elle tiqua, elle aurait aimé connaître ce délais avec davantage de précision…un astérisque à côté de la phrase la renvoya à l'appendice.

' _La force magique du donneur et son influence sur la durée des sortilèges de lien temporels (par opposition aux serments inviolables et aux dettes) peut être obtenu par un calcul d'arithmancie appliquée aux forces proportionnelles.'_

Elle sourit avec ravissement et se promit de demander au professeur Vector de réaliser ce calcul avec elle au plus vite. Elle reprit sa lecture au paragraphe qu'elle avait quitté et le termina sans trouver davantage d'éléments intéressants. Légèrement déçue elle referma le livre et chercha sa date d'entrée à la bibliothèque.

Elle ne trouva aucun numéro de classement, tampon, ou même fiche d'emprunt. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu ce livre avant, il n'appartenait pas à la bibliothèque.

Deux rayonnages plus loin, Pansy Parkinson louchait sur la gryffondor entre deux livres. Visiblement Granger était assez futée pour avoir lu le bouquin et trouvé ce qu'elle y cherchait, en dépit du fait que ce soit un ouvrage proche de la magie noire.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle retint un cri de surprise.

« Je sais que tu as demandé à un de tes elfes de prendre ce livre dans la bibliothèque personnelle de ton manoir, Pansy. »

La brune se renfrogna et délogea la prise sur son épaule avec un mouvement brusque.

« Ce que je me demande, c'est…pourquoi ? »

« Ma dette. » articula-t-elle âprement « Je paye ma dette pour ce que j'ai fait ça te va, Blaise ? » elle eut un grognement. « Ne me fais pas répéter ça, j'ai assez honte. »

Le brun sourit et posa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant d'esquiver un coup et de filer rapidement.

_« C'est mignon, Pansy… »_ entendit-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Elle fixa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber dos aux rayonnages. Ça n'avait rien de mignon, c'était œil pour œil dent pour dent…elle ferma les yeux.

_Mignon…_

/ - - - - -

Et voilà pour ce chapitre-ci ! Une phrase que j'ai utilisée vous paraîtra peut-être étrange, c'est _« Potter. Juste un mot. Dehors. »_ Je ne trouvais pas d'équivalent satisfaisant à l'anglais _« A word. Outside. »_ De même, j'ai toujours envie d'utiliser le génial _« For fuck's sake ! »_ mais je ne peux décemment pas dire _« Pour le salut du foutre! »._  
Ah, cruel dilemme…  
Désolée par avance si la mise en page pose encore problème, je n'arrive pas à obtenir ce que je veux après upload.


	12. Une certaine lumière

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part le scénario.

Pairing : Draco Malefoy/Harry Potter

Rating : R

Note : 

Le chapitre 12 ! J'ai quasiment écrit tous ces chapitres (10-13) d'une traite…je ne voulais pas encore risquer de perdre l'inspiration, ni de faire encore des sursauts de style. Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et que ce sera le dernier !  
Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

/ - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

Le professeur Vector était une femme qui tenait à ses habitudes. Le programme de ses journées était toujours parfaitement réglé et organisé selon un schéma précis que rien ne venait déranger. Elle arrivait le jeudi matin à 8h50, soit précisément 10 minutes avant son premier cours. Elle marchait de son pas tranquille et mesuré jusqu'à la salle de classe et y entrait vers 8h56, ce qui lui laissait 4 minutes pour poser ses affaires et les organiser parfaitement avant de dire « entrez ! » à ses premiers élèves.

Hermione, ayant déjà observé cet état de fait, trépignait d'impatience en attendant la fin de la leçon.

Lorsque la cloche sonna elle empila ses livres à une vitesse record dans son sac et se précipita vers le bureau du professeur.

« Professeur Vector ! »

Le professeur leva les yeux des copies qu'elle était en train de revoir et regarda sa meilleure élève par-dessus ses lunettes. Hermione était essoufflée et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait tourmenter la jeune fille pourtant si calme en cours.

« Oui ? »

« Professeur j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » elle reprit sa respiration « Pour le calcul des forces magiques et leur atténuation vis-à-vis d'un sortilège. » enchaîna-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle posa son stylo et haussa un sourcil.

« Expliquez-vous clairement, Miss Granger. »

« Je veux dire » elle respira profondément pour se calmer « J'aimerais calculer la force magique d'une personne. » elle fit une pause « Pour connaître son influence sur la durée d'un sortilège. »

Septima Vector laissa passer quelques secondes et planta ses yeux vifs dans ceux de la brunette.

« Peu de sortilèges laissent une trace magique mesurable dans une longue durée, j'espère que vous ne voulez pas mesurer quoi que ce soit en rapport avec un sortilège de lien Miss Granger ? »

La gryffondor se tortilla légèrement et nia vigoureusement de la tête.

« Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la plupart des sortilèges de liens durables sont interdits, car rattachés à la magie noire, hm ? »

Elle nia à nouveau et prit un air candide « Non, c'est simplement pour un petit concours amical inter-maison, avec des sortilèges comme le Patronus, vous savez ce genre de choses… »

Elle la regarda sans rien dire encore quelques secondes puis ses muscles faciaux se détendirent « Très bien Miss. » Vector se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et laissa reposer ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. « Et bien pour commencer, la force magique n'est en rien associée à l'hérédité, contrairement à ce que clament les sang-purs. » Le professeur regarda pensivement le plafond. « Enfin maintenant la guerre est finie bien sûr alors tout cela n'a plus d'importance. »

La gryffondor attendit patiemment qu'elle veuille bien poursuivre.

« La force magique est un calcul d'arithmancie basique mais à conduire de façon très rigoureuse, nous le ferons ensemble cela vous fera un bon exercice. » Septima lui adressa un léger sourire. « Nous allons faire une série de test sur vous et sur la personne dont vous voulez mesurer la force, puisque c'est de ça dont il s'agit non ? Nous comparerons ensuite les chiffres et vous aurez votre gagnant. »

Elle répondit à son sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête, masquant son inquiétude quant au fait de traîner Draco Malefoy dans la classe de Vector pour des tests.

« Je suis libre disons…cette après-midi vers 14h, cela vous va Miss ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête « Parfait, merci encore professeur ! » avec un dernier sourire polit elle salua et fila dans le couloir.

Le plus dur restait à faire : convaincre Malefoy.

/ - - - - - \

Hermione avala son déjeuner à toute vitesse et scruta la table des serpentards à la recherche d'une tête bien connue. Elle n'avait pas pu coincer Malefoy de la matinée du fait de ses cours, et excluait le fait de lui envoyer un hibou, devinant qu'il déchirerait certainement la missive avant de la lire.

Elle aperçut Malefoy se lever justement de table, et croisa les doigts pour qu'aucun de ses acolytes ne lui emboite le pas. Sa patience fut récompensée lorsqu'elle le vit faire un signe de la main à Parkinson et Zabini avant de se diriger vers la grande porte.

« Hermione… »

La brune sursauta et planta son regard sur Ron qui regardait son assiette avec perplexité.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue manger aussi vite… »

« J'ai une tonne de devoirs à finir ! » mentit-elle en se levant rapidement « Je vous vois plus tard ! »

Ne voulant pas perdre Malefoy de vue, elle pressa le pas, trottinant presque jusqu'à la sortie. Derrière elle, le rouquin poussa un léger soupir « Elle va se tuer à la tâche. » commenta-t-il. Harry acquiesça vigoureusement et jeta un œil peu convaincu à sa propre assiette.

La brune suivait Malefoy depuis 5 bonnes minutes sans jamais trouver un coin approprié pour le héler et lui parler seul à seul. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un maléfice lorsqu'il tourna brusquement et emprunta un couloir désert qui descendait aux cachots. Sans hésiter elle sauta sur l'occasion et se précipita à sa suite.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Draco n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de voir Granger lui agiter sa baguette sous le nez et de sentir son corps s'alourdir. Il attendit le choc et l'entendit amortir sa chute avec un autre sortilège. _Foutue Gryffondor !_ Pesta-t-il intérieurement. Lorsque le maléfice serait levé il prévoyait de lui lancer au moins quatre sorts particulièrement vicieux et de la défigurer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs de fureur et Hermione soupira discrètement en rangeant sa baguette, elle devrait courir vite et loin lorsqu'elle le détacherait de ses liens…

Elle s'approcha de lui et ignora le regard empli de colère.

« Désolée Malefoy, je me doutais bien que sinon tu ne m'écouterais jamais. » soupira-t-elle.

_« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »_ hurla le blond intérieurement.

« Mais il fallait que je te parle. » elle s'assit à proximité et lévita le corps hors du passage. « J'ai trouvé ce bouquin. » elle sortit le livre de son sac et l'ouvrit à la page adéquate. « Il n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque et je ne sais pas qui me l'a apporté mais passons… » elle feuilleta quelques pages pour atteindre l'appendice. Si le serpentard avait pu, il aurait levé un sourcil. Le bouquin ne lui disait rien mais à la différence de Granger, il reconnaissait l'écusson qui ornait l'arrière de la couverture vert sombre.

« L'important, c'est qu'il est marqué que ta force magique n'est pas suffisante pour avoir mené _'le début après la fin'_ à son terme. » elle le regarda un instant et roula des yeux « Ne me foudroie pas du regard comme ça Malefoy je ne suis pas en train de t'insulter ! Il est dit que seul Dumbledore pourrait le faire. » elle inspira brièvement. « Et donc, le sortilège est incomplet, et votre _lien_ va s'atténuer avec le temps. »

Cette fois, Draco n'aurait certainement rien trouvé à dire même s'il avait pu le faire.

« Je peux calculer ce temps, en fonction de ta force magique. » la brune planta son regard dans les yeux gris « Tu comprends Malefoy ? Votre _lien_ est peut-être _déjà _parti. Ou en tout cas va partir, et vous pourrez enfin reprendre contrôle de vos pensées. »

_« J'ai compris je ne suis pas stupide ! »_ gronda-t-il silencieusement avant de la foudroyer du regard _« Libères-moi maintenant ! »_

« Le professeur Vector va nous aider à calculer ta force magique. » poursuivit-elle en ignorant le regard « Cette après-midi à 14h, j'ai prétendu que c'était pour un petit concours inter-maison. Toi contre moi, okay Malefoy ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle eut un demi-sourire.

« Je sais, une sang de bourbe ne peut rivaliser contre un sang-pur c'est ça ? » elle se releva « Bon, je vais te libérer, si tu me jettes un maléfice je dis au professeur Vector que tu as pratiqué _le début après la fin_, et que tu possèdes un _Avale-Soucis_, objet illégal. » elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Draco eut un moment de stupeur en réalisant qu'elle ne lui faisait ni plus ni moins que du chantage puis pesta pour lui-même _« Tu aurais du être à serpentard sale gryffondor fourbe ! »_

« Finite Incantatem. »

Le blond se leva et épousseta ses habits avant de lui jeter un regard venimeux « A 14h, Granger. Et si tu me balances, je te transforme en abreuvoir pour Hippogriffes. »

Sur ces mots il se retourna et fila d'un pas rageur en direction des cachots.

« Bon, cela aurait pu se passer plus mal… » soupira la brune avant de reprendre son chemin vers sa prochaine salle de classe.

/ - - - - - \

Trois coups secs tirèrent le professeur Vector de sa rêverie digestive. Elle n'avait que rarement cours immédiatement après le déjeuner et occupait ce temps de répit à penser à tout et à rien. Depuis la fin de la guerre, prendre du repos lui paraissait plus que jamais nécessaire à son équilibre.

« Entrez ! »

Hermione passa la tête par la porte de la classe et fit quelques pas, suivie à quelques mètres près par Malefoy, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son tailleur noir.

Vector observa le visage crispé du serpentard et mis ça sur le compte du challenge inter-maisons. Elle s'extirpa de son siège et vint s'appuyer dos à son bureau.

« Bien. Mettez-vous tous les deux face à moi, et positionnez vos baguettes sur la paume de vos deux mains…voilà, comme ça. »

/ - - - - - \

La brune referma la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle et se tourna vers le serpentard, un parchemin à la main.

« Malefoy, je vais calculer le coefficient d'atténuation à partir de ces chiffres, tu veux… »

Il leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Non Granger. Tu peux t'en sortir seule. » Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. « Et si jamais tu parles de ces résultats à _qui que ce soit_… »

Elle eut un sourire amusé et relut pour la dixième fois les chiffres marqués sur la feuille : _gagnante : Hermione Granger_ ! Elle se retint de sautiller de joie et se ressaisit pour filer vers la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas encore finit son travail.

A quelques mètres de là, Draco interrompit sa marche pour se retourner vers la gryffondor « Granger. »

Elle fit volte face et trottina à sa hauteur. « Oui ? »

Il désigna du menton le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains « Ce livre n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque. Par contre, chaque famille de sang-pur possède un blason facilement différentiable des autres. » Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se retourna et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais se contenta de retourner le livre, un blason couleur bronze ornait la couverture, il ne s'agissait pas d'une décoration comme elle l'avait pensé mais d'une marque magique d'appartenance. Elle scruta la forme, malgré la présence d'un serpent, ce n'était pas le blason des Malefoy, qu'elle connaissait.

Elle passa l'index sur la lettre principale _« P »._

Un éclair de compréhension la traversa et elle grogna. « Génial, je vais devoir aller la remercier… » soupira-t-elle.

/ - - - - - \

Draco espérait atteindre les cachots le plus vite possible. Granger avait eu une fameuse idée en calculant la force magique, ainsi que Pansy, même si ça le tuait de l'admettre dans les deux cas. Elle ferait certainement le calcul au plus vite, mais d'ici là, mieux valait éviter de croiser Potter.

Il allait emboiter l'aile Nord lorsqu'il aperçut une tignasse brune à quelques mètres et se demanda à quel point exactement est-ce qu'il était maudit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'esquiver, Potter se retourna et planta sur lui ses yeux trop verts.

« Malefoy. »

« Potter. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le blond s'il n'allait pas tout simplement continuer sa route en vitesse, puis le brun reprit la parole.

« J'ai réfléchit et je pense que tu as raison. » le blond attendit la suite en levant un sourcil. « Il est ridicule de chercher à fuir, nous devrions plutôt…je ne sais pas, nous connaître ? »

Malefoy le gratifia d'un regard franchement perplexe et Harry grogna en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Laisse tomber. C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Le serpentard s'approcha du brun. « Non Potter c'est une bonne idée. » Une lueur dansa un instant dans ses prunelles et le gryffondor sut que c'était une très, mauvaise idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement, sur…se connaître l'un l'autre ? » souffla le blond, à présent beaucoup trop proche pour une discussion civilisée.

Harry étouffa un gargouillement recula d'un pas. « Et bien, tu sais, nos passions…tout ça… »

« Passions… ? » murmura le serpentard en s'avançant également.

« Ce qu'on aime faire… » tenta le brun en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

« Ce qu'on aime...faire ? » répéta Draco en continuer d'avancer, le regard ancré dans celui de sa Némésis.

« Ce qui nous fait plaisir… » balbutia Harry en sentant le mur arriver dans son dos. La pierre lui racla les omoplates.

« Oh mais ça, Potter… » souffla le blond en souriant « Je crois… » il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du gryffondor. «Que ça, je le sais déjà. »

Sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et mit fin à toutes ses objections.

/ - - - - - \

Hermione calculait à toute vitesse. Elle finalisa son compte pour la troisième fois et compara avec ses deux résultats précédents, parfaitement identiques.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et reprit sa respiration. Calmement, elle se pencha en avant une dernière fois et recommença le calcul avec lenteur.

« C'est la première que tu recommences quelque chose, Mione. » remarqua le rouquin, qui l'observait depuis maintenant quarante bonnes minutes.

« Je dois être _absolument_ sûre. » marmonna-t-elle entre deux chiffres.

Il ne répondit rien et laissa passer encore quinze bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne lève finalement la tête.

« Alors ? » risqua-t-il.

« Résultat identique. » elle souffla. « Je suis formelle. Prenant en compte la force que possède Malefoy, la trace magique causant le lien a du prendre fin hier. »

Ron se laissa tomber en arrière. « Ok. » il garda le silence un instant. « Trouvons Harry. »

Hermione acquiesça et jeta ses affaires en vrac dans sa besace.

/ - - - - - \

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Draco explorait tous les recoins possibles de la bouche de Potter. Rien n'y faisait, lorsqu'il s'approchait du brun, sa capacité à tempérer était réduite en miettes. Il se demanda si c'était l'œuvre du _'lien'_, puis fit taire cette pensée pour se concentrer sur sa proie. Sous ses doigts, le corps de Potter semblait fondre et se consumer, et l'idée de posséder la clé pour lui ôter toute bride de raison le remplissait d'une euphorie étrange.

« Harry ? » « Oh ! »

Deux cris firent lever la tête à l'héritier Malefoy et il grogna. Pourquoi _par Salazar_, la belette et Granger apparaissaient toujours au plus _mauvais_ moment ?

Avec un léger baiser il se détacha du brun et mis une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps.

Il attendit patiemment que Tic et Tac fassent leur entrée en matière mais rien ne vint et il scruta avec perplexité le visage rougit par l'excitation de Granger et le teint vert de Weasley. Il soupira et roula les yeux. L'attente lui rendait les mains moites. Contre le mur, Harry acheva de se redresser et lança un regard interrogateur à ses deux amis.

« Harry… » commença la brune en regardant son ami « J'ai calculé le coefficient d'atténuation du lien par rapport à la force magique de Malefoy. »

Le gryffondor se contenta de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils et Draco coupa court.

« Ce qu'elle essaye de te dire, Potter, c'est que le lien s'atténue avec le temps, dans un temps proportionnel à ma force magique pour être exact. Granger a calculé ça. » Il se tourna vers la brune.

« Ça s'est fini hier, Harry. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Hier. » répéta Ron, tendant cette fois vers un blanc cireux.

La réalisation frappa Harry de plein fouet et il plongea immédiatement son regard dans les prunelles grises.

« Hier… » souffla-t-il. « Alors c'est… »

« Vraiment toi. » acheva le serpentard avant de déglutir « Et vraiment moi. »

« Vraiment toi… » murmura Harry. Il fit un pas en direction du blond et contempla le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, incapable d'en dire davantage.

Ron jeta un regard en biais à Hermione, puis devant son absence de réaction, la prit par la main et l'entraîna en articulant silencieusement _« J'en ai assez vu !_ ».

/ - - - - - \

Pansy sursauta et sentit deux bras venir l'entourer à la taille, à la limite avec sa poitrine.

« Blaise… » souffla-t-elle sur le ton du reproche.

« Tu as très bien agit Pansy…et tout va pour le mieux visiblement. » répondit le serpentard en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Laisse-moi… » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Blaise eut un sourire narquois contre son cou. C'était si facile. Récupérer une fille blessée était un sport dans lequel il excellait. Il suffisait d'attendre le moment propice, d'être gentil, compatissant, l'épaule confortable…puis d'attaquer lorsque la garde était baissée. Un jeu d'enfant. Pansy allait bientôt rejoindre son tableau de chasse, cruellement complet. La piéger avait été si simple. Il resserra son étreinte.

Après quelques secondes, le corps de la brune se détendit et elle laissa sa tête aller contre le torse de son camarade. Blaise sentit la brise de la victoire le parcourir, puis son cœur eut un sursaut douloureux. Finalement, tout ça ne servait à rien qu'à combler le manque qu'il ressentait à ne pas avoir eu la personne convoitée. Bientôt, il congédierait sans ménage sa conquête.

Entre ses bras, Pansy pressa son corps contre le sien et une chaleur inconnue l'envahit. Il se sentit rougir et lança un regard interrogateur à la brune. Elle leva la tête et il rencontra ses yeux brun-verts. Finalement, peut-être que c'était lui, qui avait été piégé.

/ - - - - - \

Le front de Draco reposait contre celui du brun et il sentit son souffle se mêler au sien. Il promena sa main sur l'avant-bras du gryffondor et laissa ses doigts glisser doucement contre la peau avant de venir se nicher entre les siens. Il frissonna. Ils s'étaient pris la main auparavant, mais le contact ne signifiait rien de particulier. Pas comme maintenant. Il ferma les yeux un instant, écrasé par le poids de la révélation.

Il ne pouvait plus désormais se cacher derrière les sentiments troubles de Potter, ne pouvait plus prétendre que le _'lien'_ lui faisait perdre les pédales. Il fut un instant honteux de ses propres besoins et de son ressenti. Il voulait Potter, et il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre cette pensée, la rouler en boule et la jeter au loin.

« Finalement Potter » souffla-t-il doucement « Il va effectivement falloir apprendre à nous connaître. »

Le brun lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en une pression douce. Oui, il y avait un long chemin à parcourir.

/ - - - - - \

Le chemin, cela faisait bientôt _trois_ semaines que Draco le parcourait avec application, attendant Potter, _Harry_, parlant avec, découvrant les passions, les manies…la façon d'embrasser.

Le blond ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la pierre derrière lui. A ses côtés, le brun leva la tête de son livre.

« Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Très bien Harry. » répondit le serpentard un peu trop rapidement.

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils et ferma son livre avant de le poser à côté de lui. Il regarda son compagnon avec insistance.

Le blond retint un soupir et se força à sourire « Ce n'est rien, un peu claqué par l'entraînement de quidditch. »

La réponse parut satisfaire Harry qui lui fit un sourire doux et reprit sa lecture. Il n'était pas dupe pour un gallion mais décida de sauter sur l'occasion. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de _ça_ avec Draco.

Le serpentard retint un soupir de désespoir. Il était maintenant plus que certain que la _'scène'_ de la pièce à souvenirs était le fruit de sa propre imagination. Visiblement, ou bien il était obsédé et Potter prude, ou bien Potter n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui.

Oh bien sûr, ils s'embrassaient, et le brun avait l'air d'apprécier ça, au grand contentement de Draco, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Rien de plus. Potter avait cette façon de le repousser doucement et de s'éloigner avec un sourire d'excuse qui le laissait dépité et coupable de son propre désir.

Ou alors sinon il s'y prenait comme un manche et Potter n'osait pas le lui dire. Draco ferma les yeux. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile. Il devait s'afficher avec le survivant, _par Salazar _! Sa propre maison l'avait presque renié, à part Blaise et son air narquois et Pansy et son air vaguement ailleurs lorsque son nouveau petit-ami la serrait d'un peu trop près.

Même les foutus premières années se permettaient de le regarder avec des sourires goguenards lorsqu'ils le croisaient.

Il laissa son regard couler sur son _petit-ami_, le mot lui paraissait encore étrange, apparemment plongé dans une lecture passionnante.

Draco se sentit impuissant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de son problème à Blaise ou Pansy, et aborder Granger, qui était étonnamment civique avec lui, ou Weasley, qui avait plus de mal, était tout bonnement hors de propos. Non, il était un _Malefoy _nom d'une bouse ! Son sex-appeal pourrait suffire.

« Harry » tenta-t-il de sa voix la plus câline « ça ne te dirait pas de finir ta lecture dans ma chambre… ? »

Comme certains privilégiés, et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde à Poudlard, Draco possédait une chambre particulière.

« Non, il fait beau je préfère rester dehors. » répondit le gryffondor sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Draco retint à grand peine un cri de frustration et reconsidéra ses hypothèses. _« Va pour Granger »_ pensa-t-il avec amertume.

« Je reviens, je vais prendre un livre à la bibliothèque. » articula-t-il avant de planter un baiser sur la joue du survivant et de filer à grandes enjambées nerveuses.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et contempla la silhouette parfaite du blond s'éloigner. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas stupide, et savait parfaitement ce qui torturait le serpentard, mais refusait de lui en parler. Ce n'était pas faute d'envie, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui dire…pas avant de savoir.

/ - - - - - \

Dans sa lancée, Draco dépassa la porte de la bibliothèque avant de faire demi-tour et d'y entrer comme un fauve lancé à l'attaque.

Il ne mit qu'une seconde à repérer la brune, miraculeusement délaissée par Weasley qui s'entraînait encore dehors, et se jeta sur la chaise libre en face d'elle.

« Granger. »

Elle leva les sourcils et regarda le blond. « Draco ? »

Il souffla et posa ses deux mains sur la table, visiblement peu à l'aise. « Écoutes Granger. » son visage se tordit en une sorte de crampe et les sourcils d'Hermione disparurent sous ses cheveux. « J'ai besoin de…conseils. »

Hermione se retint d'exploser de rire, devinant que ça causerait probablement le départ du serpentard. Elle marqua posément sa page et referma son livre pour appuyer ses coudes sur la table.

« Je t'écoute, Draco. »

Il tergiversa encore deux ou trois minutes puis prit une inspiration qui sembla lui coûter un poumon. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec.._Harry _? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il..il n'est pas très…disons enclin au contact physique. » articula le serpentard.

Hermione le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant d'être traversée par la phrase. Elle eut un rougissement.

« Oh. » quelques secondes passèrent « Je pense qu'il ne sent pas en sécurité. »

Le serpentard la regarda comme si on venait de le gifler et elle se mordit la lèvre devant son manque de tact.

« Je veux dire, il a peut-être peur que tu ne…t'intéresses qu'à ça. » elle planta son regard brun dans le sien. « Tu ne t'intéresses pas qu'à ça, pas vrai, Malefoy ? »

La voix de la gryffondor comportait des accents de menace et il leva un sourcil. « Non. » répondit-il « Mais je pensais que Po…Harry l'avait compris. »

« Si tu ne le lui as pas dit, il ne va pas le deviner. » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Draco semblait méditer la réponse quelques minutes.

« Okay Granger. Je fais la sérénade à Potter… » elle lui adressa un regard de reproches « Façon de parler, et il cessera de se comporter avec moi comme si j'avais des pustules. »

« Je suppose… » souffla-t-elle.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Tout est toujours si compliqué… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant et reprit sa lecture. Il n'attendit qu'une minute et se leva. « Merci Granger. »

« De rien Draco » fit-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

/ - - - - - \

Draco prit son inspiration et se pencha vers le gryffondor pour attirer son attention.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

_« Nous y voilà. »_ pensa Harry avec détresse. Il posa néanmoins son livre et leva les yeux.

Le blond parut hésiter puis prit une inspiration « C'est au sujet de…tu vois…tu n'es pas à l'aise avec moi Harry. »

« Draco je… »

« Non laisse-moi finir. » les traits du serpentard devinrent sérieux et Harry se tendit, attendant sa sentence. « Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Harry…je… » il expira bruyamment. « Je ne suis pas avec toi pour le sexe. »

Il y eut un instant de silence et les yeux d'Harry menacèrent de lui tomber sur les genoux.

« Tu.. » le serpentard cilla « Tu étais froid, alors j'ai pensé…pensé que tu me prenais certainement pour un mec intéressé qui…enfin bref tout ça est ridicule. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » souffla le brun. « Je l'ai pensé. Je suis désolé. »

Quelques minutes lourdes s'écoulèrent.

« Alors…tout va bien ? » hasarda le blond.

« Tout n'est pas toujours si compliqué. » répondit le gryffondor avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son compagnon, puis de se rasseoir calmement avec son livre.

_« Et c'est tout ? »_ pensa avec détresse le blond en contemplant le visage détendu de son compagnon qui reprenait sa lecture.

Il le laissa tomber à côté de lui et soupira discrètement. _« Je suppose que c'est tout. »_

/ - - - - - \

_Peut-être songez-vous que la partie « la relation devient publique » et ce qu'il s'en suit, est trop rapide. Certes, je ne l'ai pas explicitée, mais je n'étais pas certaine que ça aiderait à l'histoire...Depuis le début de l'année Draco est relativement isolé (à part ses deux acolytes quelques peu dualistes), aussi cette annonce renforce son « exil », et paradoxalement lui rachète l'estime de certains dans le camp des « gentils ». J'imagine également que certains pensent qu'il ne fait ça que par intérêt pour le statut du survivant._


	13. La Fin

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Titre : Le début après la fin ou l'histoire de Narcisse  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part le scénario.

Pairing : Draco Malefoy/Harry Potter

Rating : R, attention alerte pour ce chapitre.

Note : 

Voici le dernier chapitre ! Que dire d'autre…si vous ne connaissez pas la fic « Bond » (de Anna Fugazzi ), c'est à elle que j'ai pensé en écrivant le titre du livre que lit Hermione dans le chapitre 11. Et si j'ai un autre conseil de lecture à vous suggérer, c'est de lire les fics de Cheryl Dyson (en anglais), si vous n'êtes pas anglophiles, Verowyn a commencé à traduire ses fics, notamment « Polyjuice Pastime « (_'Passion Polynectar'_). Je vous recommande tout ça chaudement ! Pour vos longues soirées d'hiver =)

/ - - - - - _Le début après la fin_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines, et Draco aurait pu alimenter une centrale électrique avec sa frustration. Il avait été fairplay, il avait fait sa déclaration à Potter, il l'avait assuré de ses bonnes intentions. Mais Potter n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Maintenant il fuyait carrément les contacts physiques et Draco commençait à douter sérieusement de ses capacités en tant qu'amant.

« Granger. » grogna-t-il à la jeune fille assise sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

« Oui Draco ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ça n'a rien changé. »

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait et releva le nez vers le lac.

« Ah. »

« Comme tu dis. » maugréa le serpentard. Il contempla son petit-ami, qui était au beau milieu d'une partie de quidditch amical avec Ron, en contre bas vers le lac.

« Quoi, t'as pas réussi à conclure Drake ? » fit une voix goguenarde à sa droite.

« Oh Blaise fous le camp. » grommela le blond avant de soupirer tandis que le brun se laissait tomber à côté de lui.« Et où est Pansy ? »

« Ici. » lui répondit une voix. Il leva la tête et avisa la brune, qui se mit à genoux derrière son petit ami et passa ses bras autour de son torse. A la grande surprise de Draco, Blaise eut un sourire tendre.

Hermione leur jeta un regard suspicieux puis replongea dans son livre. « Je ne sais pas Draco. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu t'y prends mal ? » suggéra Pansy avec une moue faussement innocente.

« La ferme. » aboya le serpentard. Hermione retint un rire.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Draco eut un hoquet et la regarda à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de plaisanterie.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

« C'est peut-être le problème. » laissa planer la gryffondor en tournant une page.

Le serpentard lui jeta un regard venimeux et donna un coup de coude à Blaise pour couper court à tout commentaire déplacé.

_Est-ce qu'il aimait Potter… ? _Son ventre dansa étrangement et il se sentit pâlir.

/ - - - - - \

Harry leva la tête juste à temps pour voir le serpentard blond se lever et partir rapidement vers le château, abandonnant son groupe d'amis sur l'herbe. Son cœur se serra, dernièrement, Draco agissait étrangement. Il se levait souvent et disparaissait sans prévenir, et Harry se posait mille questions.

« Attrape, Harry ! »

S'arrachant à ses pensées, il fit un bond de côté et attrapa le vif juste avant son envol.

/ - - - - - \

Draco remonta la pente qui menait au château rapidement, il avait mal au ventre, cela lui arrivait assez souvent dernièrement. Il mit ça sur le compte de la frustration et accéléra le pas.

« Malefoy. »

Il se retourna pour voir le visage narquois de Zacharias Smith, les mains dans les poches à quelques mètres de lui. Il leva un sourcil et ne daigna pas répondre.

« C'est du solide, avec Potter ? » demanda Zacharias avec un air narquois.

Le serpentard le contempla un instant avec stupéfaction. Même les pouffsouffles s'y mettaient maintenant.

« Parce que sinon, je poserais bien candidature…je veux dire, pour prendre ta place. »

Draco vit rouge. Ou plutôt vert. Ce fut la couleur qu'il vit en majorité lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'herbe, les mains vissées sur le cou du pouffsouffle.

« Malefoy..t'es taré ! » suffoqua ce dernier.

« Je te conseille de faire vraiment, vraiment attention à la merde qui sort de ce qui te sert de bouche Zacharias. » siffla-t-il dans son oreille. « Vraiment. »

Il continua de peser de son corps sur le sien quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le visage pâle de Zacharias devienne rouge. Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements tandis que le blond toussait et se redressait avec peine sur ses coudes.

« La prochaine fois, je te tue. » énonça-t-il simplement avant de reprendre sa route vers le château.

_Aimait-il Potter ?_

Son ventre émit un gargouillement désagréable.

/ - - - - - \

Hermione contempla Smith, qui toussait encore, avec un œil critique. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire du cancrelat, par contre, elle estima presque dommage qu'Harry n'ait pas été là pour contempler cette scène de domination animale.

Elle soupira. Malefoy n'était pas exactement la crème des psychologues mais il faisait de son mieux. L'ennui résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas saisi qu'Harry attendait plus concret qu'un simple « je m'intéresse aussi à ta personnalité » ou approchant, ce qu'elle soupçonnait le blond de lui avoir servi.

Elle prit le chemin de la tour gryffondor dans le but d'y prendre un chandail léger et buta presque dans Malefoy qui avait fait demi-tour.

« Granger . » fit-il simplement alors qu'elle reprenait contenance. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et il lui parla sans la regarder. « Il ne veut pas de moi ? »

« Draco… » commença-t-elle, se sentant désolée pour lui.

« Non, ne dis rien. » Il fit un geste évasif de la main. « Je ne suis pas habitué à m'épancher sentimentalement. Ce n'est pas vraiment…de famille. »

Elle souffla doucement.

« Il s'éloigne de moi. Bientôt d'autres pourront prendre ma place facilement. » il regarda vers l'extérieur. « Mais je peux faire face à ça. Je me relèverai. »

« Draco ! »

« Je ne tomberai pas. » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure avant de continuer son chemin. _« Je suis déjà tombé. » _pensa-t-il avec amertume.

« Draco ! » elle le héla du fond du couloir « Il t'aime ! »

L'héritier Malefoy se retourna, les mains dans les poches, et aborda un sourire cynique. « Et après ? »

« Et toi ? » acheva-t-elle avec un soupir.

Son visage se figea, il ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour pour disparaître dans les couloirs.

/ - - - - - \

Draco n'arriva jamais aux cachots serpentard, comme il l'avait planifié, vu qu'il prit le couloir nord pour atteindre les appartements personnels des professeurs. Il se planta devant une porte massive de bois noir et frappa plusieurs fois.

« C'est pour quoi ? » fit une voix de l'intérieur.

« C'est moi. » répondit-il simplement. Il pu presque entendre soupirer puis la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila Severus Snape.

« Entre ne restes pas planté comme une mandragore. » aboya l'homme en noir.

Draco s'exécuta et le maître des potions referma la porte derrière lui avant de lui désigner un fauteuil près de la cheminée d'un geste de main.

« Alors Draco, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » grinça-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers la bouilloire. Le serpentard se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Un grand bruit lui répondit et Severus étouffa à demi un juron « Oh pour l'amour de Salazar ! » râla-t-il avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur son plan de travail maculé par le thé.

« Désolé. » articula le blond en fixant le plancher.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel et fit une prière muette avant de se retourner vers son filleul. « Et en quoi puis-je t'aider Draco ? »

« Lucius m'a toujours dit que c'était une terrible faiblesse. » répondit-il simplement.

« Mais tu es assez malin aujourd'hui pour te douter que dans tout ce que t'a dit Lucius il y avait certainement beaucoup de faux hmm ? » répliqua patiemment Severus.

« Oui. » répondit laconiquement Draco. Son parrain manqua de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Alors peux-tu me dire où _Salazar_ est le problème ? » aboya le potioniste en écrasant sa théière sur le bois. « Je ne suis pas un _hibou du cœur_ ! »

Le blond ne répondit rien et prit la tasse que lui tendait son aîné. Il ne savait pas lui-même exactement où était le problème. Au fond, il connaissait la réponse à la question de Granger. Depuis un petit moment d'ailleurs. Mais simplement elle n'arrivait pas à faire son chemin, elle ne sortait pas quand il fallait. Il avait peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi.

_« Je vais faire ma BA de l'année et Potter me sera redevable à vie pour ça ! » _pensa Severus en posant un regard dépité sur son meilleur élève.

« Draco. » commença-t-il en essayant d'opter pour le ton paternaliste, chose qui ne marcha pas exactement « Tu sais dans la vie… » il s'interrompit et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts. Il n'y arriverait jamais comme ça. « Bon, par Salazar, tu as peur, c'est normal Draco. Tu sautes le pas, Potter pourrait te renvoyer ça à la figure, même si je ne pense pas, et cetera. Tu vas franchement à l'encontre de l'opinion de tes parents et de celle du reste du monde n'ayons pas peur des mots. » il fit une pause « Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Tu aimes Potter, et Merlin sait ça que ça me consterne, mais ce sont les faits. »

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. « Alors, Draco, prends ce que tu as du courage, si toutefois tu en as, et _assumes_. »

Son filleul lui jeta un regard chargé de reproches et sirota son thé en silence. Ouais. Assumer et balancer tout le truc au foutu gryffondor.

« Réfléchis. » termina le maître des potions en soufflant sur son thé.

Draco eut un sourire. _Réfléchis_, dans le langage de son parrain, aurait pu trouver synonyme à _'planifie'_ et _'calcule'_. Ça, planifier, calculer, tendre un piège, il pouvait le faire. Il regagna un peu d'assurance et termina son thé.

/ - - - - - \

Harry remonta dans sa chambre deux heures plus tard et étouffa une plainte de douleur face à ses épaules martyrisées par le sport. Il laissa tomber son balai et son sac dans un coin et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée.

Le jet d'eau brûlante lui fit un bien fou et il s'étira comme un chat. Il empoigna son gel douche et étala la mousse sur son ventre et ses épaules, frottant avec vigueur.

Le contact d'un corps chaud contre le sien le fit presque sortir de sa propre peau sous le choc.

« Shh… » souffla une voix contre son épaule et il tenta de se retourner pour voir l'intrus.

« Draco ? » s'exclama-t-il, la gêne le submergeant.

Une série de baiser contre son cou lui répondit et les mains longues et pâles de son compagnon se pressèrent contre son ventre. Il frissonna et tenta doucement de se dégager.

« Du calme Harry. » chuchota doucement la voix de Draco tandis que ses mains quittaient les courbes du ventre pour venir doucement masser les épaules douloureuses.

Après plusieurs minutes de massage, il sentit le gryffondor se détendre et s'autoriser un soupir de contentement. Il redoubla d'efforts jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente en confiance et s'autorisa un baiser léger contre son cou entre deux mouvements. Il fit glisser ses mains des omoplates au creux du dos et se retint de glisser davantage. Il parsema à nouveau la nuque de baisers et se pressa inconsciemment contre le brun.

Le gryffondor réprima un sursauta au contact du corps du blond contre lui. Il sentit son état d'excitation contre lui, plus que visible. Il regretta un instant le sevrage imposé sans réellement y avoir pensé.

« Ça doit être dur pour toi. » souffla Harry doucement.

« Oh Salazar ça l'est. » répliqua le blond d'un ton suggestif avant de se mordre la joue.

Un silence lui répondit et il se morigéna. _'Plus de sous entendus salaces !'_

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. » tenta-t-il, sentant son compagnon s'éloigner imperceptiblement de lui.

« Ça l'est. » répliqua le brun.

« Non ça ne l'est pas. Aussi longtemps que je peux être avec toi… » commença le serpentard.

« Tu sais que ça l'est, Draco. » coupa son compagnon « Je suis désolé. »

Le blond le saisit par les épaules et le retourna face à lui. Il déposa une série de baisers sur le visage du brun. « Ne sois pas désolé. » il ne trouva rien à ajouter et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme la caresse d'une plume.

Harry répondit à son baiser avec une fureur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à lui faire mal. Draco haussa les sourcils avec étonnement mais se laissa faire et sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun agripper ses fesses brusquement et le presser contre lui. Il comprit soudain et se saisit des mains du gryffondor.

« Harry. » souffla-t-il en se détachant de sa bouche « N'essayes pas de te forcer, si tu n'en as pas envie… »

« Mais j'en ai envie ! » cria presque le brun.

« Alors laisse-toi faire… » murmura le blond en s'attaquant doucement à son cou. Il s'attaqua à la clavicule, lécha l'os saillant un instant, puis descendit pour malaxer les pectoraux avec ses mains. Harry échappa un gémissement.

Le serpentard passa la langue sur un mamelon rose et savoura sa texture, arrachant des soupirs à son amant. Il fit vagabonder sa langue en une douce torture et se mit à genoux. Le brun lui jeta un regard incertain et il lui sourit tandis que ses mains flattaient son flanc dans un mouvement apaisant. Il rentra sa langue dans le nombril et sentit le gryffondor sursauter sous l'assaut. Il n'insista qu'un instant avant de descendre davantage et de contempler l'objet de sa convoitise. Il constata avec bonheur que visiblement Harry n'était pas indifférent à ses assauts et cela lui donna la confiance nécessaire pour remonter son regard vers le visage du brun en une question muette.

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas mais glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et pressa légèrement.

Draco saisit le signal au vol et reporta son attention sur l'amas de boucles sombres. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et avala sa salive avec un brin d'anxiété. Timidement, il passa la langue sur la pointe du sexe qui se dressait devant lui. Un grognement étranglé lui répondit et l'enhardit à continuer. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de la hampe, puis remonta lentement, arrachant une série de soupirs. Prenant son courage en main il engloutit le membre entièrement, puis fit glisser ses lèvres de haut en bas, complétant son œuvre par de petits coups de langue. Le cri que fit Harry fut littéralement enivrant. Le serpentard songea qu'il pourrait faire ça toute sa vie, juste pour réentendre ce son merveilleux. Il redoubla d'efforts et la prise du brun se resserra dans ses cheveux, presque douloureuse. Draco se força à prendre le sexe gonflé plus profond et plus rapidement, prenant garde de ne pas avoir de réflexe spasmodique. Le dernier cri qui sortit de la gorge du gryffondor était plus bruyant que les précédents et il tira ses cheveux en arrière, Draco obtempéra et couvrit le jet de sa main tandis que son amant se déversait en gémissant.

Le serpentard eut un sourit doux et attendit que la respiration du brun soit revenue à la normale pour remonter à sa hauteur et passer la main sur son visage.

« Merci… » souffla Harry, les mots encore incertains et les jambes flageolantes.

« De rien. » fit le blond en planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'empara de la main de son amant et déposa un baiser sur les phalanges, plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraude. « Harry. »

« Oui ? » articula le brun les yeux semi-ouverts.

« Je t'aime. »

Le gryffondor ouvrit soudainement les yeux en grand et fixa son regard dans les yeux du serpentard, peu certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il les scruta à la recherche d'une trace de malice mais n'y trouva qu'un océan gris brillant de passion et se jeta presque au cou du blond.

« Merci. » articula-t-il encore.

« De rien, encore. » sourit Draco en resserrant son étreinte sur son amant.

Harry eut un léger sursaut au contact de son compagnon et se mordit la lèvre « Tu…veux que je fasse de même ? » souffla-t-il contre son cou.

« Non, ça me suffit amplement. » répliqua le serpentard en embrassant l'épaule du brun.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'eau froide les jette hors de la baignoire. Harry se sécha en silence, puis pris la main du blond et l'entraîna silencieusement dans sa chambre. Draco contempla le lit et maudit son excitation qui eut un sursaut d'anticipation à cette idée. _'Pas de pensées salaces !'_

Harry fit quelques pas et monta sur le lit, avant de s'y coucher sur le dos et de se relever sur ses coudes. « Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Le ton fit sursauter le serpentard qui fixa l'expression effrontée du brun avec un instant d'incrédulité avant de s'avancer sur le lit et d'y monter à quatre pattes. « Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir me provoquer, Potter ? » haleta-t-il.

« Absolument. » acheva la gryffondor en frottant ses cuisses contre celles de son amant.

Cela ne prit qu'une seconde à Draco pour sortir de sa transe et capturer les lèvres de Potter dans un baiser fiévreux. _« Finalement, Granger avait raison. »_ pensa-t-il distraitement tandis que les mains du brun se baladaient partout sur son corps, lui arrachant des soupirs de satisfaction. Ses propres mains n'étaient pas en reste et il sentit avec bonheur le corps de son amant se cambrer alors qu'il massait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, coulant toujours plus bas.

Harry retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit Draco poser sa main entre ses cuisses, décrivant des cercles. Le serpentard plongea ses yeux, rendus sombres par le désir, dans ceux du brun « Si tu ne veux pas… »

« Je veux. » le coupa le gryffondor en reprenant ses caresses sur le corps de son amant.

A sa surprise il sentit la main du blond le quitter, puis l'entendit murmurer un sort et frissonna violemment alors qu'un liquide froid et gluant était appliqué à son entrée.

« Shh…relaxe-toi… » murmura le blond en reprenant ses baisers, tandis que deux de ses doigts s'enfonçaient lentement, retraçaient les contours en va et viens.

Il risqua un troisième doigt et le corps d'Harry se tordit sous le sien, ses mains s'ancrant dans les draps, tandis que sa tête se rejetait en arrière.

« Ça va ? »

Un gémissement approbateur lui répondit et il poursuivit son exploration, effectuant des mouvements en ciseaux qui crispèrent d'avantage le corps de son amant.

Après quelques minutes le corps d'Harry était liquide de désir et une litanie incohérente s'échappait de ses lèvres. La seule vision du brun, le corps abandonné et essoufflé dans les draps, faillit suffire à faire venir Draco sur le champ et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Avec une grande inspiration, il retira ses doigts et se positionna à l'entrée du gryffondor, le corps tremblant d'anticipation et les joues brûlantes.

Il poussa doucement et ressentit un léger mouvement de douleur. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et attendit quelques secondes avant de pousser à nouveau, embrassant le brun pour le distraire de l'intrusion. Harry gémit vaguement contre ses lèvres et poussa de lui-même ses hanches contre les siennes, désireux de faire passer rapidement sa douleur.

Le souffle de Draco se coupa et il usa de toute sa concentration pour retenir sa jouissance. Le corps d'Harry était exceptionnel, parfait, brillant. Il se retira pour pousser de nouveau au plus profond et fut gratifié par un long gémissement.

« …mal ? » parvint-il à articuler entre deux soupirs.

« Non… » soupira son amant en reprenant sa bouche, avant d'accrocher ses jambes autour de sa taille pour faciliter la prise.

Le serpentard fit jouer ses hanches deux ou trois fois avec des angles différents puis vit le visage d'Harry changer radicalement au troisième coup, crispé dans un plaisir aussi intense que surprenant. Il répéta son mouvement et le gryffondor cria son nom en se cambrant en arrière. Quelques coups suffirent à Draco, combinés à la supplication qui sortait des lèvres de son amant, pour se libérer violemment, bientôt suivit par le brun qui explosa en une plainte bruyante. Draco aurait pu jurer que son monde était devenu blanc l'espace de quelques secondes

Épuisé, il roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils reprirent leurs respirations en silence.

« Merci. » murmura finalement le serpentard.

« Je t'aime. » fut la réponse du brun.

Draco sursauta et s'appuya sur un coude pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts. Bien qu'il ait déjà connaissance du fait, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait de la bouche de son amour. Un sourire éthéré dansa sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa passionnément.

Un bruit d'ailes à la fenêtre les interrompit et Draco observa le minuscule hibou hystérique qui tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention. Il se leva avec curiosité et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Coq ! » s'exclama Harry tandis que le hibou voletait tout autour de la pièce, cherchant visiblement lequel des deux était son destinataire.

Le blond le saisit au vol et le hibou lui mordilla le doigt avec enthousiasme.

« Aïe ! » il jura puis ouvrit la missive avant se lâcher le hibou qui reprit son babillage. Il parcourut le texte des yeux et eut un sourire.

_« Ici Ron, j'allais venir frapper à la porte mais Zabini m'a dit que j'aurais certainement une crise cardiaque en ouvrant ou même en écoutant les bruits depuis le couloir. (Hermione demande si vous avez bien pensé au Silencio) Alors je prends la voie des airs, je compte sur Coq pour vous sortir du lit rapidement et je vous annonce que nous avons tous décidé d'aller manger aux Trois Balais à Pré au Lard ce soir. D'après Parkinson il est 18h mais je n'ai pas confiance en ses habilités pour utiliser 'Tempus'. » _Une rature s'en suivait et Draco sourit en imaginant le coup de coude vengeur de la brune. _« Cette fille est une brute. Comme je disais, ce soir à Pré au Lard ! Alors sortez de votre nid, on vous attend dans 40min en bas. »_

La feuille était signée au nom de Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise.

Le serpentard acheva sa lecture et rencontra le regard amusé de son amant.

« Très bien alors, douche et descendre. » fit le brun avant de se lever à son tour et de griffonner un _« ok »_ sur un parchemin qu'il attacha à Coq.

Draco suivit du regard son amant qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'il passait.

« Je peux te rejoindre dans la douche ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'as même pas à demander. » répondit le gryffondor avant de lui voler un baiser et de filer dans la baignoire.

Draco eut un sourire heureux, que Severus aurait probablement taxé de _« stupide »_ et il lui emboita le pas.

Non, tout n'était pas toujours si compliqué.

/ - - - - - \

_Quelque part, entre les bribes du Temps, Echo drapa son corps délicat atour de Narcisse, et ils fleurirent tout deux à nouveau._

_Identiques, et différents._

_Neufs et anciens._

_Ceci est le début après la fin._

_/ - - - - - \ FIN_

Et voilà…cette fic est finie ! Tant de temps après, j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire. Je m'excuse encore encore pour tous les lecteurs qui ont du la quitter en route au fil des années. J'espère de tout cœur que cela vous aura plu, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.

Oh, et la phrase _« Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »_ est un clin d'oeil à celle utilisée dans l'excellente fic _« Changeline »_, qui est _« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Potter? »_ si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic d' _Ivrian_, je vous la conseille :)


End file.
